


Niewidoczne rzeczy (które zostały uchwycone na filmie)

by Pacynka, ToriHuff



Series: W której Tony Stark Buduje Sobie Przyjaciół (Ale Jego Rodzina Była Przypisana Przez Nicka Fury'ego) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Buried Past, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Family, Fluff, Gen, History, Humor, M/M, Slight Plot Elements, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacynka/pseuds/Pacynka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/pseuds/ToriHuff
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Avengersi odkrywają materiał wideo Tony'ego testującego zbroję Iron Mana i oglądanie go przebiega tak dobrze, jak można się było tego spodziewać. Steve Rogers stara się pogodzić z dość swobodnym podejściem Starka do swojego zdrowia oraz bezpieczeństwa, a po drodze zaczyna dowiadywać się więcej o rodzinie Tony'ego - zarówno tej, w której się urodził, jak i tej, którą wybrał. I oczywiście o tej, która wybrała go.Podtytuł: To wszystko wina Clinta. I nikt nie jest tym zaskoczony.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: W której Tony Stark Buduje Sobie Przyjaciół (Ale Jego Rodzina Była Przypisana Przez Nicka Fury'ego) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things Unseen (That Are Captured on Film)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536146) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Zgoda: (tak samo jak w wypadku poprzednich części) wciąż brak odpowiedzi od autorki, jednak mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie ma nic przeciwko tłumaczeniu
> 
> **OD TŁUMACZEK**  
>  Piąta część, W KOŃCU. Razem z Pacynką [która tak samo jak poprzednim razem jest tu główną tłumaczką, a ja się tylko zajmuję betowaniem (z okazjonalną szybką zamianą ról)] postanowiłyśmy poprawić humor osobom, które właśnie zaczynają nowy rok szkolny i wrzucić pierwszy z czterech rozdziałów kolejnej (i ostatniej, którą będziemy tłumaczyć z tej serii) części opowiadania. Trzymajcie się, ludzie, dacie radę 🤞🤞
> 
> Nowe rozdziały będą mniej więcej co dwa tygodnie.

* * *

\- Nie oglądam ponownie Mission Impossible. Nie. Nie ma szans. Przestań robić tę minę, to moja kolej na wybieranie i nienawidzę Toma Cruise'a. – Clint uniósł tablet, zasłaniając się przed Thorem robiącym minę zbitego psa. – Skończ z tą miną! Przestań! Ja… nie!

– Poddanie się byłoby łatwiejsze – zauważył Steve, siadając na kanapie z miską popcornu i jakąś lemoniadą od lokalnego producenta w szklanej butelce, którą Tony kupił Bóg wie gdzie. Nie mógł się już doczekać spróbowania jej, nawet jeśli jako dziecko nigdy nie był fanem gazowanych napojów.

– Ja się nie poddaję. Teraz moja kolej na wybór filmu i nie, nie oglądamy niczego, w co wmieszany jest Tom Cruise. – Clint lekko uderzył Thora w głowę tabletem, rozśmieszając półboga. – Tylko dlatego, że niektórzy z was mają okropny gust w filmach…

Z pobliskiego fotela Natasha wydała odgłos, który mógł być śmiechem, gdyby pochodził od jakiejkolwiek innej osoby na tej planecie. Była w trakcie ostrzenia zestawu noży, tak samo jak co tydzień, dając im jasno do zrozumienia, że nie interesowała się filmem, bez względu na to, kto go wybierał. Steve zauważył jednak, że to zawsze w czwartek wieczorem decydowała się na konserwację broni w pokoju wspólnym i czasami nawet mruczała coś po rosyjsku do telewizora podczas nierealnych scen walki.

– Słuchaj, przynajmniej moje filmy nie mają napisów – powiedział do niej Clint i szpiegini uniosła brew.

– Czy nie kazałeś nam oglądać Spirited Away z napisami?

– Dobra, dobra, zamknij się już – powiedział, szczerząc się. Jego palce śmigały po ogromnej bibliotece mediów, którą Tony miał do oglądania. – Jarvis, czy te rzeczy są w jakiejkolwiek kolejności?

– Jeśli się nie mylę, obecny system archiwizowania to podział na „niesamowite”, „bardziej niesamowite”, „babskie filmy” i „dlaczego ja to posiadam?” – wyrecytował Jarvis, a Steve z taką łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Tony to mówi, że ledwo co zdławił śmiech. Sztuczna inteligencja kontynuowała, brzmiąc na tylko lekko rozbawioną. – Jeśli wolisz, mogę spróbować bardziej… konwencjonalnego systemu klasyfikacji.

– Jesteś spoko gość, Jarvis, serio. – Clint uniósł kciuk w górę w przestrzeń pokoju.

– Doceniam opinię. – Ekran na tablecie zgasł, a następnie pliki pojawiły się ponownie w postaci schludnych kolumn oraz rzędów.

– Co oglądamy? – Bruce pojawił się boso, cały rozczochrany, z przekrzywionymi okularami na nosie i rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci. Podążający za nim Coulson miał nienagannie wyprasowaną koszulę, buty wypastowane na błysk i starannie uczesane włosy. Obaj mieli przy sobie zbiór teczek.

– Clint wstrzymuje prace – wyjaśnił Steve z uśmiechem i podał Bruce’owi miskę popcornu. Naukowiec wziął garść z ciepłym uśmiechem.

– I nikt tu nie jest tym zaskoczony – rzucił Coulson, a jego usta drgnęły. Clint, uwikłany w listy kinowych widowisk, pokazał środkowy palec w jego stronę, szeroko się przy tym uśmiechając.

Gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje stałe miejsca, łucznik nadal szperał w pozycjach filmowych.

– Hej, Jarvis? Co to jest? – Stuknął w listę plików oznaczonych tylko serią dat.

– Nagrania pana Starka dotyczące jego wczesnych eksperymentów z kombinezonem Iron Mana – odpowiedział Jarvis i tak po prostu cały pokój nagle zamilknął.

– Czekaj, co? – Steve podniósł wzrok. Doskonale wiedział o tym, że Jarvisa nie żył w suficie, ale nie mógł zerwać z tym nałogiem.

– Sir regularnie rejestruje swoje eksperymenty w celu oszacowania danych – doprecyzował Jarvis. – Ta konkretna seria pochodzi z czasów, gdy próbował dokonać korekty technologii repulsora i wstępnej struktury pancerza.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w tablet w rękach Clinta. Nawet Natasha opuściła ostrza, unosząc brwi.

– Dlaczego są na liście? – zapytał w końcu Barton.

– Wyszukiwania zawierają pliki wideo, do których macie dostęp – wyjaśnił Jarvis. – Mimo iż te filmy niekoniecznie zaliczają się do kategorii rozrywkowych ani nawet szczególnie zabawnych, to wciąż spełniają wcześniej wspomniane kryterium.

– Czekaj, możemy je obejrzeć? – zapytał Clint, a jego oczy zaświeciły się. – Jaja se, kurwa, robisz? Och, oglądamy je.

– Barton… – zaczął Coulson.

– Nie. Nie, nie, nie, oglądam je, reszta z was może wyjść, jeśli chce, ale ja oglądam je wszystkie, właśnie teraz. Jarvis, powiedziałeś, że mamy pozwolenie? Nie ma tam jakiś bardzo prywatnych rzeczy, prawda? Nie rozebrał się ani zaliczał Iron-Tancerek w środku tych nagrań?

Sztuczna inteligencja milczała przez moment.

– Pozostaje w pełni ubrany przez cały przebieg eksperymentów – powiedział Jarvis. – I owszem. Musiałem przejrzeć materiał filmowy, zanim mogłem cię o tym zapewnić.

– Uwielbiam Tony'ego – westchnął Clint i włączył wideo.

Steve wiedział, że powinien się temu sprzeciwić. To było naruszenie prywatności. Przynajmniej powinni poczekać na przybycie Tony'ego i poprosić o pozwolenie. Zamiast tego skulił się za miską popcornu, ignorując sposób, w jaki policzki zaszły mu rumieńcem na myśl o nagim miliarderze testującym kombinezon Iron Mana. Do licha, nawet półnagi Tony naprawiający zbroję...

O Boże, był zboczeńcem.

Ekran zamigotał, a kiedy się ustabilizował, Tony stał sam w swoim warsztacie, regulując serię przewodów owiniętych wokół jego ramion i klatki piersiowej. Miał na sobie czarny podkoszulek z dziurą na przodzie, aby umożliwić dostęp do reaktora łukowego, zniszczoną parę spodni i zdecydowanie maniakalną minę.

– Okej – mówił brunet pewnym siebie głosem, wręcz ochoczo, co oznaczało, że był podekscytowany tym, co robił. – Zaczynam z dziesięcioprocentową mocą.

Geniusz na nagraniu podniósł ręce i rozstawił nogi, a w pokoju wspólnym Bruce wyprostował plecy.

– Poczekaj, co on robi, to…

Na ekranie Tony wzbił się w powietrze, a jego ciało walnęło w pochylony sufit z okropnym łoskotem.

– O cholera – syknął Clint, odsuwając się w tył.

– Jezus! – krzyknął Steve, zakrywając dłonią usta. Miska popcornu przechyliła się, a jej zawartość zdążyła polecieć we wszystkie możliwe kierunki, nim ją złapał.

– … zdecydowanie za dużo mocy – dokończył Bruce, a jego głos prawie zginął pod ciągiem czegoś, co brzmiało jak przekleństwa zarówno Natashy, jak i Coulsona.

– Pierwsze próby lotu rzadko przebiegają gładko – powiedział Thor, kiwając głową. – Jak najbardziej solidaryzuję się z jego sytuacją. Mój pierwszy lot spowodował pół tuzina zgonów. – Kiedy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, wzruszył ramionami. – Zgonów gęsi.

I to nie był obraz, który Steve chciał sobie wyobrazić, bardzo, bardzo dziękuję.

– Co oglądamy? – zapytał stojący w drzwiach Tony. Każda głowa obróciła się w jego stronę, a on się dalej w nich wpatrywał. Pod pachą miał pudełko ciastek, a w drugiej ręce butelkę z bitą śmietaną. – No co? – dodał, przechylając głowę na bok. Spojrzał na ekran i zamarł.

Steve wyprostował się, czując napływające poczucie winy, które zajęło miejsce paniki, która wypełniała go, odkąd zobaczył Tony’ego unoszącego się w powietrzu.

– Tony, my…

– Och, mój BOŻE, oglądacie to? – przerwał mu miliarder z szerokim uśmiechem. – Tak, tak, dopiero się zaczęło, świetnie, wręcz niewiarygodnie świetnie, jeszcze nie dotarliście do najlepszej części. – Przeskoczył przez oparcie kanapy i runął na poduszki obok Steve'a. Uśmiechnął się do blondyna, a ciemne oczy patrzyły z rozbawieniem. – Musisz to zobaczyć, to jest… To jest cudowne.

– Gdzie niby cudowne? – wtrącił Coulson zimnym głosem. – Prawie złamałeś sobie kark.

Geniusz zbył go machnięciem ręki, dzierżąc swoją bitą śmietanę w puszce.

– Ostatecznie nic się nie stało, więc hej, śmiejmy się! – Wskazał na ekran. – Patrzcie teraz.

W telewizorze brunet podniósł się powoli na nogi, chwiejąc się i niepewnie stawiając kroki, ale z przymrużonymi oczami i z pomocą kilku szturchnięć Dummy’ego inżynier zdołał wrócić do centralnej części warsztatu.

– Okej, muszę wprowadzić poprawki… – Zakołysał się na nogach, a Dummy położył metalową dłoń na środku jego pleców, będąc jak mała, robotyczna podpora. – Co… co robisz, nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, idź coś podnieś, znów zostawiłeś bałagan na stanowisku pracy, załatw to. Nie, nie mnie, nie… – Bot ruszył posłusznie, a geniusz przewrócił się, uderzając o ziemię. – Auć!

Rechot Tony’ego na kanapie był histeryczny, prawie bliski płaczu. Bruce zmarszczył brwi, mocno je ściągając.

– To… – zaczął doktor surowym tonem. – To nie jest poprawny protokół bezpieczeństwa laboratoryjnego.

– No cóż – westchnął Stark, ocierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. Opierał się o bok Steve’a, z nogami wyciągniętymi wzdłuż kanapy i z głową na ramieniu blondyna. Nie zauważył, jak bardzo spięty był Steve, który wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się zrelaksować. Tony ponownie wskazał na ekran, szczerząc się głupio. – O tutaj, patrzcie.

Na filmie Tony znów stanął na nogach, dokonał drobnych poprawek w okablowaniu, wyprostował ramiona, ustawił stopy, zacisnął zęby i znów roztrzaskał się o ścianę.

– Znowu to zrobiłem! – zapiał Tony, zanosząc się śmiechem. – Jestem IDIOTĄ. Spójrzcie na to, o mój Boże, jestem takim pieprzonym kretynem. – Rozbawiony zgiął się w pół. – Przez następne dwadzieścia minut próbuję ustalić, z niezbyt pomocną asystą Dummy’ego, czy mam wstrząs mózgu, czy zwichnięty bark. A odpowiedź brzmiała… – Wskazał palcem na sufit. – Jarvis?

– Twierdząca dla obu – poinformował SI.

– Panie i panowie, dziękuję. – Geniusz wstał i ukłonił się. – Dziękuję. Do zobaczenia za tydzień, pamiętajcie dać napiwek kelnerkom. – Rzucił się z powrotem na kanapę. – Jarvis, zatrzymaj tego frajera – stwierdził rozbawiony. – Wyglądam na pijanego albo opóźnionego umysłowo. Boże, kocham te nagrania.

– To nie jest śmieszne.

Dopiero kiedy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że napięte, pełne gniewu słowa wyszły od niego. Tony odchylił głowę do tyłu, patrząc na Steve'a do góry nogami, mrugając zawzięcie w jego kierunku. Jego ciemne oczy były tak ciepłe i żywe, że samo patrzenie na nie bolało. Steve czuł, jak serce bije mu w szalonym tempie pod mostkiem z ciśnieniem, które ledwo mógł znieść, bo chciał krzyczeć, chciał złapać bruneta i potrząsnąć nim, żeby zrozumiał, żeby wbić mu do głowy, że…

– Pewnie, że jest. – Miliarder wzruszył ramionami i odchylił się, wyjmując ciasteczko z pudełka i potrząsając bitą śmietaną. – Chodzi mi o to, że wyłączyłem kamerę, zanim U i Dummy nastawili mi bark. To było cholernie głupie, ale nie chciałem zawracać sobie głowy opuszczeniem warsztatu. Wiesz, jak to jest.

– Nie, nie wiem. – Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że zaciskał dłonie na kolanach i z trudem zwolnił uścisk. – Tony, to nie jest śmieszne.

Tony wydusił na ciastko porcję bitej śmietany i włożył całość do ust.

– Jeśli uważasz, że ten film nie jest zabawny, to zdecydowanie nie powinieneś oglądać pierwszego lotu testowego Iron Mana. Stary, to poszło źle. Problemy z lodem, czy mówiłem wam kiedyś o problemach z oblodzeniem?

– To nie jest śmieszne – wyszeptał Steve. – Mogłeś umrzeć.

W końcu inżynier zdołał pojąć, w czym był problem i w odpowiedzi uniósł brew w kierunku blondyna.

– Ale żyję – zapewnił, a lekkomyślność natychmiast zniknęła z jego głosu. Jego ton był opanowany i prawie uspokajający, a uśmiech był bardzo w stylu Starka, nie jak ten przesadny i sztuczny, który posyłał w stronę prasy, prezydenta i własnych prawników. To był ciepły uśmiech, mówiący „już dobrze”, zarezerwowany tylko dla Steve’a odkąd świat prawie wybuchnął, a części Manhattanu wciąż się tliły.

Nie zadrapał tym nawet powierzchni przytłaczającej furii, która targała ciałem blondyna.

Wiedząc, że jest u szczytu wytrzymałości, Steve zerwał się na równe nogi, posyłając popcorn w powietrze, a lemoniada potoczyła się po podłodze, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi jak w jakieś parodii kręcenia butelką. Cała reszta ucichła, a Kapitan chciał krzyknąć na nich wszystkich, żeby przestali, po prostu przestali udawać, że to NIE BYŁO GŁUPIE.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego uważasz to za śmieszne – wydusił Steve. – Mimo iż to wcale śmieszne nie jest. Nic z tego nie jest zabawne. Jest co najwyżej niebezpieczne, głupie i … – uciął, odwracając się na pięcie i odchodząc tylko po to, by po chwili wrócić, zgniatając stopami rozrzucony popcorn. Nie chciał przyznać się do strachu, który zalewał go, nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, ile razy Tony prawie umarł czy o tym jak blisko był przebudzenia się w tym stuleciu i znalezienia się w nim bez bruneta.

– Poważnie wydzierasz się na mnie za coś, co wydarzyło się lata temu? – spytał Tony, potrząsając lekko głową, a jego ciemne oczy przypominały obsydian – czarne, przenikliwe i wyraźne, jakby mogły z łatwością przeciąć wszystko na swojej drodze. – Czy robisz właśnie to, co myślę? Ponieważ to naprawdę było słabe i Kapitanie, wiadomość z ostatniej chwili, miałem swoje własne życie, zanim się pojawiłeś, zanim którekolwiek z was się tu znalazło, więc nie jestem pewien, dlaczego myślisz, że za to przeproszę, bo to… – Wskazał palcem na nagranie, na którym jego młodsza wersja zamarła w połowie kroku z determinacją, bólem i frustracją wymalowanymi na nagranej twarzy. – To skrawek z tego, jak mógłbym spędzić resztę życia, próbując naprawić błędy i zapomnieć o przeszłości.

– Nie wydzieram się na ciebie za to. Wydzieram się na ciebie, bo wciąż robisz to samo, wciąż robisz takie głupoty na dole, prawda? Nie myślisz, Tony, po prostu robisz rzeczy bez zastanowienia się nad skutkami i tym, jak to wpływa na wszystkich wokół ciebie i… – Poczuł, jak Thor przesuwa się obok niego i przerwał, warcząc. – Co?

– Och, na miłość boską – westchnął Tony, przewracając oczami. – Spokojnie, nie uderzy mnie, nie bądź głupi.

– Nie mam… – Steve pokręcił głową, patrząc na Gromowładnego, a część jego gniewu uleciała, zastąpiona przez ból. – Nigdy bym nie… Pomyślałeś, że mógłbym…

Thor zawinął masywne ramiona na piersi i wymownie wzruszył ramionami.

– To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy wojownikowi krew zawrzała zbyt mocno i ów wojownik stanąłby przeciw swojemu przyjacielowi w boju poza polem bitwy – oznajmił. – Lepiej zostanę w pobliżu, byś mniej żałował, gdyby coś takiego się wydarzyło.

– Okej, wystarczy – odezwała się łagodnie Natasha. Jej spokojny głos kontrastował ze spiętą pozą gotową do walki, gdy kobieta wsunęła się między nich, kładąc dłonie na ich torsach. Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że Bruce i Clint oddalili się i wiedział, że łucznik zabrał stąd doktora na wszelki wypadek. Podniesione głosy były wystarczające nieprzyjemne, a jeśli doszłoby do czegoś więcej, cóż… Ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebowali, był udział Hulka, ponieważ zamiłowanie Bannera do geniusza zdecydowanie przejawiało się poprzez jego alter ego.

To było w porządku. Steve już się uspokajał, musiał się uspokoić, ponieważ Natasha była pomiędzy nimi, a Coulson stał za Tonym. Agent trzymał palce na kieszeni, w której miał paralizator, ale Tony nigdy by nie wybaczył blondynowi, gdyby zostali porażeni w jego własnym pokoju rekreacyjnym.

– No dalej, chłopcy – kontynuowała Natasha, posyłając lekki uśmiech najpierw Tony’emu, a potem Steve’owi. – Wszyscy możemy winić Clinta za ten rozgardiasz, ponieważ w rzeczywistości jest to jego wina i najprawdopodobniej właśnie teraz ukrywa się za Bruce’em. Dlatego może wszyscy się cofniemy o krok, uspokoimy, a potem wybierzemy film, który każdy lubi? Coś miłego i… – Kolejny łagodny uśmiech. – Kojącego.

– Nie chcę oglądać filmu, wolę przedyskutować to, co właśnie zobaczyliśmy – stwierdził Steve.

– Nie. Nie chcesz o tym ze mną dyskutować – powiedział Tony bardzo cichym, lecz wyraźnym głosem. – Uwierz mi, że nie chcesz. Posłuchajmy więc całkowicie inteligentnej rady Nataszy i wróćmy do oglądania jakiegoś fajnego filmu i udawajmy, że to wszystko się nie wydarzyło.

Steve prawie stracił cierpliwość.

– Właściwie, to chciałbym o tym porozmawiać. O tym, jaką głupotę odwalasz każdego cholernego dnia, od kiedy jesteśmy zespołem. Kiedykolwiek mamy misję, za każdym razem, gdy wymykasz się i używasz siebie jako przynęty albo testujesz rzeczy, nie mając pojęcia, co to jest albo rzucasz się w pierwszej linii do ataku…

– Nie rozpoczęliśmy przypadkiem naszej małej znajomości od zwrócenia mi uwagi, że nie umiałbym się poświęcić dla reszty? – syknął chłodno Stark. – A teraz jesteś na mnie wkurzony, bo jednak umiem? Z ciekawości spytam: czy kiedykolwiek zrobiłem właściwie coś, co cię nie zmartwiło?

Tak, zasłużył na to i nadal bolało, jak cios w brzuch, ponieważ… miał wrażenie, że mógłby zrobić absolutną karierę, mówiąc Tony’emu Starkowi te wszystkie rzeczy, które były zarówno obraźliwe, jak i całkowicie błędne. Jeśli rozmyślałby o tym dłużej, nigdy więcej nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć geniuszowi w oczy. Kapitan nie wiedział dlaczego… dlaczego zawsze tak było, jakim cudem Stark tak łatwo mógł zaleźć mu za skórę, rozszyfrować go, ścisnąć od środka i sprawić, że był tak zdezorientowany, że nie wiedział czasem, gdzie była góra, a gdzie był dół.

Wiedział jednak, że oglądanie Tony'ego w powietrzu i patrzenie jak uderza w ścianę było jednym z najgorszych momentów jego życia, a teraz nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć, nie mógł zmusić mózgu do skupienia się na czymkolwiek innym.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – powiedział Steve i wow, tak… Powiedział niewłaściwą rzecz w niewłaściwym czasie niewłaściwej osobie i nie wiedział, dlaczego nie zrezygnował, póki jeszcze miał przyjaciela, kochanka, gdy wciąż miał szansę, że Tony go kiedykolwiek dotknie.

– Nie rób czego? – zapytał inżynier, parskając śmiechem. – Określ jasno zakres działań, których nie wolno mi robić. Uznałeś, że jestem zbyt niekompetentny, by robić co dokładnie? Chodzi ci o moją pracę? A może o Avengers? Spędzanie czasu w warsztacie? Co właściwie twoim zdaniem możesz mi zakazać robić, Kapitanie? – odgryzł się, precyzyjnie i szorstko dobierając słowa. – Mam pracę do wykonania, mam ludzi i firmę, za których jestem odpowiedzialny. Przykro mi, jeśli nie zgadzasz się z moimi metodami, ale nie zależą one od ciebie.

– Okej, teraz – mruknął Coulson.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że… – Steve wskazał palcem na telewizor. – Że to służy komukolwiek innemu niż twojemu ego?

Miliarder odwrócił głowę w stronę Steve’a, a z jego twarzy i spojrzenia nie dało się nic wyczytać poza precyzyjnie wyrzeźbioną maską, którą dopracowywał do własnej skóry przez lata ćwiczeń.

– Nie przeginaj – ostrzegł Rogersa.

– Bo co? – Steve pochylił się do przodu i umyślnie drwił, choć nie powinien był tego robić, doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien, ale wściekłość aż bulgotała mu w głowie i gardle. Przestał kontrolować słowa, które przynosiła mu ślina na język i wiedział, że wymknął się spod kontroli jeszcze zanim poczuł dużą i szeroką dłoń Thora kojąco leżącą na jego ramieniu.

Długie, czarne rzęsy inżyniera drgnęły, nim posłał Steve’owi swój firmowy grymas.

– Bo chciałbym tylko zaznaczyć, że tak desperacko pragnąłeś chwały i chciałeś uciec od tego, kim i czym byłeś, że pozwoliłeś szalonemu niemieckiemu naukowcowi z solidnym doświadczeniem w robieniu pieprzonych POTWORÓW i mojemu własnemu popisującemu się, pijanemu i żądnemu władzy ojczulkowi, by wykorzystali cię jak pieprzonego szczura laboratoryjnego przed połową armii Stanów Zjednoczonych, którzy byli tam z perwersyjnej fascynacji i byli bardziej skłonni być świadkami twojej AUTOPSJI niż transformacji. Stevenie Rogersie, nie powinieneś pouczać NIKOGO o poprawnym protokole bezpieczeństwa laboratoryjnego, ponieważ TY jesteś żywym przykładem tego, co dzieje się, gdy ludzie nie czytają pieprzonych formularzy, zanim pozwolą ludziom wbić w nich naelektryzowane igły w pieprzonych PODZIEMIACH NA BROOKLYNIE.

– Niech to szlag – mruknął Coulson, wzdychając.

I dopiero wtedy kłótnia poszła istnie złym torem.

*

– Hej, Kapitanie.

Steve nie podniósł wzroku znad stołu w kuchni, nad którym się pochylał. Być może wymamrotał coś, co mogło brzmieć jak „cześć” lub „idź do diabła”, co, niestety, nie byłoby zbyt grzeczne, więc miał nadzieję, że to jednak było „cześć”. Nie mógł być pewien, bo jego mózg był zbyt skupiony na powtarzaniu w kółko całkowicie głupich rzeczy, które opuściły jego usta, gdy on i Tony WRZESZCZELI na siebie.

To nie była walka, to był wypadek samochodowy bez zapiętych pasów.

– Yyy, Kapitanie? Wiesz, że przytulasz toster?

– Jest ciepły – powiedział Steve pustym głosem.

– Cóż, okej. – Ktoś odsunął krzesło od stołu, a potem usiadł obok niego. Obok jego łokcia postawiono kubek, który prawie, ale nie do końca, dotykał jego ramienia. – To mieszanka liści herbaty robiona na zamówienie od Pepper. Moja mieszanka to zwykle tequila z odrobiną tequili, ale słyszałem, że się nie upijasz.

Steve podniósł głowę i napotkał ciepłe brązowe oczy Jamesa Rhodesa. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi w kierunku Steve'a i szturchnął kubek.

– No dalej, wiem, to głupie, ale to Herbatka Tony’ego. Pepper wytrzymuje z nim już od dekady. Ta herbata musi być coś warta.

– Dziękuję – mruknął Steve, odpowiadając automatycznie. Sięgnął po kubek bardziej by zająć czymś ręce niż dlatego, że chciał herbaty. – Przepraszam, pułkowniku, nie wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz, ja…

– Byłem w Waszyngtonie, planowałem tu jutro wpaść, ale Pepper zadzwoniła do mnie. Poprosiła mnie o pomoc w złagodzeniu tych wzburzonych wód, ale pomyślałem, że być może potrzebujesz teraz rozmowy bardziej niż Tony. W każdym razie Pepper i tak ma go pod kontrolą, już dawno przyzwyczaił się do zalewania jej swoimi żalami. – Rhodey miał swój własny kubek, który otaczał szerokimi, długimi palcami.

Steve nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć.

– Okej, pułkowniku.

– Umawiasz się z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Myślę, że w takim wypadku możesz mi już mówić Rhodey. – Przechylił głowę na bok. – Albo James? James też może być. Czy ty… znaczy… jak się trzymasz? Bo muszę powiedzieć, że naprawdę mnie przerażasz, Kapitanie.

– Czy kiedykolwiek… – zaczął Steve, wpatrując się w ścianę, jakby to była najbardziej fascynująca rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. – Czułeś się po prostu, jakbyś był poza swoim ciałem? Absolutnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że robisz coś niewłaściwego, ale to tak, jakbyś obserwował, jak robi to ktoś inny?

– Cały czas – przyznał Rhodey, a jego usta drgnęły. – Głównie przy Tonym. Facet ma swoje sposoby na odnalezienie każdego mojego odsłoniętego odcisku i nadepnięcia na niego. Zdarzają się dni, gdzie chciałbym go po prostu udusić.

– Nie wiem, dlaczego powiedziałem… wszystko to, co powiedziałem – oświadczył Steve, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało przerażenie i obawa. – Po prostu… – Umilkł z westchnięciem. – Rzuci mnie, prawda?

– Nie próbował z tobą zerwać podczas kłótni? – zapytał wolno i z namysłem Rhodey po dłuższej przerwie, czym zyskał spojrzenie blondyna.

– Nie.

– Hmm. – Ramiona Rhodesa rozluźniły się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – Dobrze. To… To całkiem niespodziewane. Po tym, co przekazała mi Pepper myślałem, że będziemy mieli znacznie więcej szkód do naprawy. Jednak wychodzi na to, że… Jest okej. Wszystko będzie w porządku. – Podniósł kubek i odetchnął. – To spora ulga, bo nie marzyło mi się przekonywanie go by nie popełniał żadnych głupot.

Część ze zdezorientowania Steve'a musiała być widoczna na jego twarzy, ponieważ Rhodey uśmiechnął się ponad krawędzią kubka.

– Tony… – kontynuował, ostrożnie i z rozwagą dobierając słowa. – Ma zwyczaj zmniejszania strat, zanim jeszcze przegra albo zanim stanie się przegranym. To mechanizm obronny. Ponadto to chujowe posunięcie, ale... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mogę winić go za znalezienie sposobu na radzenie sobie z problemami.

Palce Steve'a zacisnęły się na porcelanowym kubku.

– Nie próbował ze mną zerwać. Przynajmniej nie sądzę, że próbował. Nie powiedział… – Blondyn odetchnął głęboko. – Nie jestem w tym dobry.

– Uh, nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto BYŁBY DOBRY w związkach – stwierdził Rhodey z uśmiechem, gdy usiadł wygodniej na krześle. – Serio. Ale ty nie masz, nie zrozum tego źle, stary, serio, ale nie masz dużego doświadczenia w tym. Prawda? – Przerwał. – Wow. Dobra, zwykle gadka idzie mi łatwiej, więc… no. – Wyciągnął rękę, obserwując go z błyskiem w oku. – Cześć, jestem James Rhodes. Słyszałem, że spotykasz się z moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Steve zachichotał cicho, nie mogąc oprzeć się ciepłu w wyrazie twarzy Rhodeya.

– Cześć – przywitał się, ściskając jego dłoń. Nie zdziwiło go, że uścisk Rhodeya był mocny i pewny, a jego palce silne oraz ciepłe. – Jestem Steve Rogers. Bardzo mi miło, znowu. Umawiam się z twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Póki co.

Rhodey wstał i skierował się do szafki.

– Przepraszam, ale umieram z głodu. Pepper złapała mnie podczas lotu, miałem szczęście, że mogłem tu jak najszybciej wpaść. Pomimo tego, że Tony nie buduje już czynnie broni, wojsko lubi trzymać go po swojej stronie. Kiedy dyrektor generalny StarkIndustries dzwoni, by poprosić o moją obecność, zwykle jest udzielane pozwolenie.

– Czy mogę pomóc w znalezieniu czegoś, pułkowniku Rhodes? – zapytał Jarvis.

– Tak, jakieś ciastka tu znajdę? – Rhodey przekopywał półki. – Tony zawsze gdzieś tu chował…

– Druga półka, z prawej strony, w…

– Czerwonej puszce z gwiazdkami – dokończył rozradowany Rhodey. – Dzięki, Jarvis. – Wrócił do stołu, otwierając puszkę. – Cześć, piegusku. Chcesz jednego? – Podniósł wzrok i napotkał oczy Steve'a. Przechylił głowę na bok, stawiając puszkę na stole. – Kapitanie?

– Co? Och, wybacz. – Steve sięgnął po ciastko. – Przepraszam, po prostu wydajesz się być tu tak bardzo zadomowiony. – Nie był tak naprawdę głodny, nie potrafił poczuć czegoś takiego jak głód, gdy chociaż najmniejsza myśl o kłótni ściskała mu żołądek. Mimo to wziął gryz, mając nadzieję, że znajomy smak cukru i czekolady pomoże mu się uspokoić.

– Pomogłem zbudować to miejsce. – Rhodey ponownie zajął miejsce i włożył resztę ciasteczka do ust, po czym sięgnął po kolejne. – Wiesz, większość najlepszych przyjaciół chce tylko pomocy w przeprowadzce. Mój zdecydował, że muszę przenosić pręty zbrojeniowe.

– To właśnie dostajesz za zabranie zbroi – powiedział Steve, lekko unosząc kąciki ust, a Rhodey wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Widzisz to? Właśnie tam? To jest Tony Stark, wbijający się w twój mózg i pozostawiający szaleństwo za sobą. Musisz być ostrożny, Kapitanie, on jest bardzo zaraźliwy. – Upił łyk herbaty, popijając ciastko. – To była twoja pierwsza Walka Starka?

– Uhhh, nie, cały czas się ze sobą sprzeczaliśmy, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy jako zespół – przyznał Steve, wpatrując się w bladą ciecz. – CAŁY czas. – Pachniała dobrze i po spróbowaniu pozostawiała przyjemne ciepło na języku. W smaku również była niczego sobie.

– To były tylko kłótnie – powiedział Rhodey, jakby istniała jakaś różnica, i upił łyk herbaty. – Z tego, co słyszę, to była Walka Starka. – Podkreślał wielkie litery bardzo wyraźnie, a Steve nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego parsknięcia rozbawienia. Rhodey oparł się o tył krzesła. – Łatwo jest zapomnieć, łatwo jest dać się oszukać Tony'emu, ale pod tym całym błyskiem i sarkazmem ma umysł tak przenikliwy i precyzyjny jak skalpel.

– Daj się oszukać, daj się zwieść jego fasadzie i przyciągnąć przez urok, a jeśli pójdzie za tobą, to poszatkuje cię jak kombajn – ciągnął dalej James ze śmiechem. – Myślisz, że prowadzisz dyskusję, myślisz, że walczycie ze sobą i może nawet uda ci się wygrać. Jesteś mądrym facetem, wiesz co jest co. Ale on jest na zupełnie innym poziomie. Kiedy idzie po całości jest jak idealnie naostrzona brzytwa, po której nawet nie zauważasz, że jesteś ranny. I kiedy skończysz i myślisz, że wszystko poszło dobrze, odchodzisz i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będziesz musiał wpychać jelita z powrotem do brzucha obiema rękami. Cóż, gdy to się dzieje, to wiesz, że właśnie miałeś swoją pierwszą Walkę Starka.

– Tak, ten opis jest całkiem adekwatny. – Steve starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak jego żołądek się wzdryga. Z pewnością czuł się, jakby w tym momencie krwawił. Przełknął kolejny łyk herbaty, unikając oczu Rhodeya. – Jak sobie z tym radzisz?

– Ja? Piję i nie mieszkam z nim – wyjaśnił, przeciągając długie nogi. – Pytasz, jak masz _ty_ sobie z tym poradzić? Bo to zmienia postać rzeczy. – Jego brwi wygięły się w łuk. – Czy o to właśnie pytasz?

Steve spojrzał na niego i odwrócił wzrok, wyciągając rękę, by przesunąć palcami po górnej części obudowy Calcifera. Toster toczył się po stole w kółko, uderzając o jego rękę za każdym razem, gdy go mijał.

– Przyjąłbym odpowiedź, gdybyś ją miał – mruknął do Rhodeya.

Rhodes poczęstował się kolejnym ciastkiem i oboje siedzieli w milczeniu, gdy mężczyzna powoli je przeżuwał.

– Jak dobrze znasz Anthony'ego Starka? – zapytał w końcu pułkownik.

Steve spojrzał na niego. Zapierał się przed gwałtowną reakcją, przez którą coś ścisnęło jego gardło. Zamiast tego przełknął ślinę i spróbował rozluźnić palce, zanim zdołał wyrwać uchwyt kubka.

– Nie tak dobrze, jakbym chciał.

– Dobra odpowiedź. – Rhodey wzniósł toast swoim kubkiem. – Chyba jedziemy na tym samym wózku, ale znam go trochę dłużej. – Pochylił się do przodu. – Wiesz, dlaczego tu siedzisz i bawisz się tosterem, Kapitanie?

– Ja… Bo lubię nasz toster? – rzucił Steve, niepewny, dokąd to zmierza.

– Tak, ale bawisz się nim teraz, bo Tony to zrobił. Stark to zrobił, a Stark wraca po swoje rzeczy. Nie jest dobry w powracaniu po ludzi, ale wraca po swoje wynalazki. – Rhodey odłożył filiżankę na bok. – Nie wypieram się, że lubię zbroje, nie zaprzeczam, że uczyniły jego życie i moje znacznie łatwiejszym, gdy pozwolił mi jedną wziąć i pilotować, ale wiesz co? Jakaś część mnie cieszy się z tej zbroi, ponieważ Tony Stark wraca po rzeczy, które tworzy. Tak długo jak mam zbroję, wiem, że wróci. – Westchnął i zabrzmiał na zmęczonego i zranionego. – Ostatecznie.

– Więc to jest to. Po prostu czekać? - zapytał Steve, stawiając swój kubek na Calcifera, aby zobaczyć, jak toster próbuje go podgrzać. Urządzenie nie znosiło wyzwań.

Rhodey przyjrzał mu się spokojnymi, ciemnymi oczami. Steve napotkał jego spojrzenie bez mrugnięcia okiem, zaciskając szczękę i wyprostowując ramiona. Jeśli zachowywał się jak idiota, niech tak będzie. Nie ma sensu udawać, że było inaczej.

Po długiej chwili usta Rhodeya uniosły się z jednej strony, prezentując krzywy uśmiech, ale jego oczy spoglądały ciepło oraz mile.

– W porządku, Kapitanie – oznajmił w końcu, usadawiając się wygodniej na krześle. – Chcesz wiedzieć? Więc musisz wykonać dla mnie misję. Zebrałeś informacje, był zwiad, jestem pewien, że nawet leniwe typy w armii, do której kiedyś należałeś radzą sobie z tym od czasu do czasu. Powiem ci gdzie, kiedy i co. Jeśli wykonasz rozkazy, obiecuję, otrzymasz potrzebne informacje. Zrozumiano?

Nie do końca pewien, Steve powoli skinął głową.

– W porządku – potwierdził po chwili.

– Dobrze. A teraz słuchaj, bo powiem ci to tylko raz. Istnieje zestaw plików, do których można uzyskać dostęp tylko z warsztatu Tony'ego. Nie są tajne – dodał, gdy Steve zmarszczył brwi. – Nie są nawet prywatne. Po prostu nie są publiczne. To sprzeczność, wiem. Dostęp do nich można uzyskać tylko z terminali warsztatowych i może być konieczne zwrócenie się do Jarvisa o pomoc w znalezieniu tego, czego potrzebujesz.

Steve zmarszczył brwi nieco mocniej.

– Nie sądzę, by Jarvis mi pomógł – powiedział, starannie dobierając słowa. – To naruszenie zaufania.

– Nie do końca. Jarvis ci pomoże, bo jest dużo, dużo bardziej szczęśliwy, kiedy Tony nie jest zdenerwowany, a teraz? Jest cały wkurzony, dąsa się i zachowuje jak dwunastolatek, który za bardzo podkochuje się w rozgrywającym drużyny. – Rhodey pochylił się ponownie, składając ręce na stole. – Warsztat. Idź tam. Podejdź do terminalu i tak, Jarvis ci pomoże. Będzie tam zestaw plików. Jeden z nich, jeśli się nie mylę co do sytuacji… a tak, nie mylę się, jeden z nich będzie miał w nazwie twoje imię.

Steve wyprostował się, z płynącym skądś ciepłem, którego nie chciał badać zbyt dokładnie, a które jednak sprawiło, że poczuł się odrobinę lepiej.

– Co? Zaraz, dlaczego?

– Musisz to przeczytać, żeby się dowiedzieć. – Zęby Rhodeya błysnęły w szerokim uśmiechu, jaskrawie białym i ciepłym na tle ciemnej skórze. – Wiem, że mam jeden. Pepper, Happy, Jarvis. Wszyscy mamy pliki specjalnie zrobione przez Tony’ego. Znajdź swój i przeczytaj go.

– Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby chciał mnie teraz w swoich plikach – powiedział Steve, a jego palce bawiły się kubkiem.

– Słuchaj, Kapitanie… – przerwał i potrząsnął głową. – Steve? Tony jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Tak jak cię podziwiam i cieszę się, że cię znam, nie zamierzam wrzucać Tony'ego pod autobus tylko po to, by ci się przypodobać. Mówię ci to, ponieważ myślę, że znajdziesz to, czego szukasz, a ty, cóż, bardziej uwierzysz, gdy wyjdzie to prosto od Tony'ego, niż kiedy ja ci powiem o tym, co tam z pewnością znajdziesz. – Urwał, podniósł kubek i upił łyk. Cisza przeciągała się, ale nie było w niej nic niewygodnego. Rhodey trzymał kubek z kawą między dłońmi, obserwując zawzięcie napój spod przymkniętych powiek. Steve pozwolił mu zastanowić się, bo był bardziej niż przyzwyczajony do starannego rozważenia opcji i możliwych wyników. W końcu James postawił kubek zdecydowanym ruchem. – Jestem po twojej stronie, a raczej po stronach was obu. Jeśli to w ogóle ma sens.

– Ma sens, ale nie wiem, czy mogę…

– Tylko tyle mogę ci zaoferować – wtrącił Rhodey. Jego mina wydawała się miła, wyrozumiała, ale w jego oczach kryła się inteligencja, a Steve nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli, że w jakiś sposób był testowany. – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, dlaczego znoszę Tony'ego. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, dlaczego go lubię, dlaczego go kocham. Mogę ci jedynie powiedzieć, że mogę pomóc ci zobaczyć go w trochę innym świetle. Fakt, że tu jesteś i wyglądasz na trochę sfrustrowanego i naprawdę przerażającego, ale wciąż pytasz mnie dlaczego… – Urwał, śmiejąc się cicho. – To dobry znak. Jesteś nieustępliwy i możesz to zrobić, jeśli chcesz. Myślę, że możesz zrozumieć. Ale musisz do tego dojść sam.

– Do czego?

– Do pojęcia tego, co Robert Hayden nazwał „surową, samotną posługą miłości.” – Rhodey wstał, podnosząc jednocześnie kubek. – Znajdź swój plik. Przeczytaj go. A potem możesz wrócić i zapytać mnie ponownie „dlaczego znoszę Tony'ego Starka?”.

Steve skinął głową.

– On nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odezwie – powiedział w końcu, a Rhodey poklepał go po ramieniu surowym uściskiem silnych palców.

– Kapitanie, znam go od lat. W tej chwili jest bardziej wkurzony na siebie niż na ciebie. Masz swoje rozkazy. Daj mi znać, jeśli zdecydujesz się skorzystać z mojej rady. Idę porozmawiać z Pepper i uspokoić ją, zanim odejdzie z pracy, zabije go lub sprzeda jego firmę wędrownemu włóczędze za guzik. – Z lekkim uśmiechem i machnięciem Rhodey wyszedł z kuchni, zostawiając Steve'a wpatrzonego w głębiny swojego kubka.

***

Podjęcie decyzji zajęło mu trzy dni. Gdy stanął przed drzwiami do warsztatu, wpatrując się w przyciemnione szkło, zaczął się zastanawiać nad swoim wyborem.

To był okropny pomysł. Nienajgorszy, jaki kiedykolwiek miał, ale i tak okropny.

– Jarvis? – zawołał, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

– W czym mogę pomóc, Kapitanie?

Steve uśmiechnął się do sufitu.

– Cześć, Jarvis. Myślałem, by wejść do warsztatu. – Opuścił głowę, by spojrzeć przez szklane ściany.

– Często odwiedzasz warsztat – stwierdził Jarvis, a słowa zawierały delikatne nuty niepewności jakby AI próbował dowiedzieć się, czy było to podchwytliwe zagranie. – Twoje kody bezpieczeństwa otworzą drzwi.

– Tak, wiem – powiedział Steve, kładąc dłoń na szklanych drzwiach. – Po prostu nie wiem, czy powinienem.

– Pytasz mnie o zdanie, Kapitanie?

– Tak. – Steve ponownie podniósł wzrok. – Rhodey polecił mi przejrzeć pliki tutaj. Nie sądzę, żeby próbował mnie zmusić do zrobienia czegokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że Tony chciałby nas zabić, ale… – Westchnął. – Więc pytam o twoją opinię. Czy pogorszy się sytuacja między mną a Tonym, jeśli zacznę grzebać w jego aktach? Ponieważ, no cóż, nie chcę tego, ale nie wiem już, co mam robić.

– Sir dokładnie określa swoje pozwolenia – stwierdził w końcu Jarvis po momencie ciszy. – Jeśli okaże się, że twoje kody nie otworzą tych drzwiach, będzie tak dlatego, że pan Stark nie chce żadnego towarzystwa. Jeśli jednak twoje kody autoryzacyjne pozwolą na dostęp oznacza to, że sir chce, byś ten dostęp miał. Nawet jeśli nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek z tego dostępu skorzystasz.

Steve zastanowił się nad tym.

– Więc będzie okej, przynajmniej dopóki nie zorientuje się, że ich używam, bo jak się zorientuje, to mi te kody może zabrać?

– W wielkim skrócie, owszem.

Steve nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Wsypiesz mnie, prawda, Jarvis?

– Zamierzasz mi rozkazać, żebym tego nie robił?

– Nie, oko za oko, a ty musisz go chronić. – Steve pochylił się i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wpisał swój kod dostępu. Tak jak powiedział Jarvis, drzwi otworzyły się z cichym kliknięciem. To była lekka ulga. Przynajmniej ich sprzeczka nie spowodowała, że został zbanowany. Steve prześlizgnął się i zamknął drzwi za sobą.

– Nie widzę powodu, by przekazywać informacje – pomyślał Jarvis. – Jeśli zostanę o to poproszony, oczywiście odpowiem zgodnie z prawdą, ale jest mało prawdopodobne, że sir zapyta.

– Jarvis! – Roześmiany blondyn przedzierał się przez warsztat, omijając kawałki kilkudziesięciu projektów. – To dość podstępne.

– Każdy robi, co musi. Proszę uważać na ten stół, jego zawartość jest wysoce niestabilna.

Steve cofnął się o krok i ominął stół szerokim łukiem.

– Jasne. – Słaby warkot i rytmiczne klikanie było jedynym ostrzeżeniem, jakie otrzymał, zanim masa metalu i okablowania wbiła się w jego bok. – Hej, Dummy, jak leci? – Rozbawiony wyciągnął dłoń, by pogłaskać głowę Dummy'ego, śmiejąc się, gdy robot wyciągnął się w górę, by wtulić się w jego rękę. Butterfingers i U poruszyli się we swoich stacjach ładujących, ale zadowolili się warkotami i gwizdami, dopóki Steve nie podniósł ręki w ich kierunku. – Cześć, chłopaki. Jak się mają wszyscy? Uaktualnienia działają?

– Dummy, Steve został wysłany tu do przejrzenia pliku przez pułkownika Rhodesa. Proszę go nie nękać, nie ma dla ciebie oleju. – Głos Jarvisa był surowy, a bot opadł nisko, wyglądając żałośnie.

Steve zaśmiał się, przesuwając palce po metalowym grzbiecie.

– Mogę spróbować znaleźć trochę oleju – zaoferował. Dummy bezwstydnie domagał się uwagi, a Tony nie był w nastroju. Co było, jeśli był ze sobą szczery, głównie winą Steve'a. Westchnął w myślach.

– Proszę nie zachęcać go do złego zachowania – powiedział Jarvis. – On wie lepiej niż… Dummy, wystarczy. Sir będzie tu dziś wieczorem, możesz poczekać. Pokaż Steve'owi, gdzie może uzyskać dostęp do kartotek.

Dummy zaświergotał w stronę sufitu, a potem zakręcił kołami, ciągnąc Steve'a za przód koszuli. Gdy przechodzili obok, zarówno Butterfingers, jak i U poddali się w udawaniu, że są niezainteresowani i oba boty podjechały, by do nich dołączyć. Cała trójka toczyła się u boku jasnowłosego, zderzając się ze sobą jak stado wędrownych psów. Roboty wymieniały się seriami dźwięków – głośne ćwierkania oraz niższe trzaski – i zaraz zebrały się wokół Steve'a, by popchnąć go w kierunku odpowiedniego terminalu.

W którym dokładnie momencie jego życie stało się takie dziwne?

Boty wycofały się, gdy Steve znalazł się przy maszynie, ale kontynuowały wydobywanie dopingujących dźwięków.

– Dzięki, chłopaki – powiedział Steve i nie był w stanie oprzeć się ostatniemu podrapaniu obracającego się nadgarstka Dummy’ego. – Jarvis, czy to działa jak reszta komputerów?

– Owszem. Czy chciałbyś, żebym znalazł odpowiedni plik dla ciebie?

– Tak, dzięki – rzucił Steve z ogromnym pokładem ulgi w głosie. Rzeczy Tony'ego sprawiały, że czasami bolała go głowa. Były piękne, genialne i przypominały sztukę, która nabierała życia na jego oczach, ale jeśli chodzi o systemy, którymi posługiwali się tylko Tony i Jarvis, to była inna liga. Zamknięty układ, w którym nikogo nowego nie witano. – Rhodey powiedział, że będzie tam plik z moim imieniem. – Zapadła cisza i Steve podniósł wzrok. – Mylił się?

– Nie, nie mylił się. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się tej prośby. Chwileczkę.

Interfejs holograficzny zatrzymał się nagle w miejscu i otworzyła się seria plików, nakładając się na siebie, dopóki Jarvis nie znalazł tego, którego szukali. Zgodnie z obietnicą Rhodeya oznaczono go po prostu „Rogers, Steven, Kapitan”.

Plik otworzył się i strony rozpostarły się przed nim.

Steve zmarszczył brwi. Pierwsze strony otwierające się po lewej stronie zawierały informacje o ulepszeniach, których dokonał Tony w starym motocyklu Steve'a z lat 40. Poszycie, prace malarskie, wymiana silnika i amortyzatorów – wszystkie te zmiany sprawiły, że był to bardziej motor militarny z XXI wieku niż pojazd cywilny. Steve wiedział o tym wszystkim, gdyż Tony spędził dużo czasu na bełkotaniu o ulepszeniach z tym szalonym błyskiem w oczach oraz gestykulującymi dłońmi, które poruszały się niemal zbyt szybko, by wzrok Steve'a mógł nad nimi nadążyć. Tony majstrował przy wszystkim i dowodziły tego te schematy oraz zapiski. Poniżej były krótsze informacje o zmianach w mundurze Kapitana Ameryki i próbach Tony'ego, by zdobyć tarczę Steve'a.

Taaaak, to się nigdy nie stanie, pomyślał Steve z uśmiechem.

Marszcząc brwi, Steve miał właśnie zamknąć plik, gdy zauważył ułożone w stos „strony” po jego prawej. Zaciekawiony wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ich, odkrywając nowe informacje, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

Setki punktów danych ułożone w kolejności, schludnie i precyzyjnie, opatrzone datami, posortowane chronologicznie. Zeskanował je wzrokiem i chwycił krawędź konsoli, nie bardzo wiedząc, co myśleć.

To były dane z konserwacji. Podstawowych, nieciekawych, ale niezwykle wszechstronnych. Kontrole płynów i łączeń, zużycie opon i klocków hamulcowych, wszystko starannie zanotowane. Szybkie informacje podawane dość niepowtarzalnym głosem Tony’ego dotyczyły ciśnienia oraz potencjalnych awarii, nierównego zużycia bieżnika opon i kierownicy, która nie była w stanie wytrzymać uścisku dłoni Steve'a pod wpływem stresu. Po cichu oraz ostrożnie, inżynier nanosił poprawki w jego motorze w taki sposób, że Steve nawet ich nie zauważył. Stare opony zastąpiono nowymi o lepszej przyczepności, tylko po to, by po krótkim okresie czasu zamienić je na opony zdolne do radzenia sobie z ekstremalnymi zmianami temperatury oraz z odpornością na przebicie.

Tony wyciągał wnioski z swoich poprzednich usprawnień oraz doświadczeń, znajdował nowe rozwiązania, nowe materiały, wykorzystywał wszystkie swoje zasoby i wymyślał to, co jeszcze nie istniało. Motor Steve'a stał się prototypem – miał schematy, wzory chemiczne i plany. Pod tymi wszystkimi rzeczami znajdowały się szybko zapisywane liczby, których Steve nie miał szansy zrozumieć, ale wiedział, że część z tego wszystkiego została wykorzystana do obecnych produkcji w kontaktach wojskowych i cywilnych dla uzyskania takich opon, amortyzatorów, przyczepności czy hamulców.

Ale to drobne notatki przykuły uwagę Steve'a, będąc w stanie odczytać nastrój Tony'ego w jego słowach. Frustracja, gdy Steve zrobił coś, czego Stark się nie spodziewał. Duma, gdy nowa część motoru zachowała się tak, jak powinna, oraz irytacja, gdy tak się nie stało. Porażka odznaczała się z falą ostrych wersów, stworzonych oraz pokreślonych projektów części zamiennych, prób oznaczonych jako zadawalające, odrzucone lub zatwierdzone. Sukces po prostu otrzymywał szybką opinię, a następnie brunet przechodził do kolejnej rzeczy, która nie działała tak, jak on by tego chciał.

Było tam kilkadziesiąt stron ciągnących się bez końca, precyzyjnych, dokładnych i tak szczegółowych, że aż oszałamiały.

– Od jak dawna to robi? – wyszeptał i było to pytanie retoryczne, ale Jarvis i tak mu odpowiedział.

– Od pierwszego dnia, kiedy twój motocykl został tu przeniesiony – odpowiedział SI spokojnym tonem, a Steve poczuł, jak coś w jego piersi zaciska się w bolesny sposób. – Nie jesteś jedyny, Kapitanie. Każdy ma swój folder.

Machnięciem ręki Steve zamknął pliki i kliknął w kolejny pod swoim. Clint. Strony danych na temat eksperymentalnych grotów strzałek oraz możliwych rozwiązań naciągowych, struktury łuku, trzonu strzał i lotek oraz przerobionego kołczanu, dostosowywanego raz po raz. Pancerz, rękawice strzeleckie i ochraniacze wykonane z materiałów, które kosztują więcej niż Steve zwykł zarabiać w ciągu roku. Uchwyty na buty, maskowanie ciała oraz coś, co wyglądało jak mini spadochron.

Natasha była uzbrojona, bardzo uzbrojona, czego się spodziewał, ale miała też inne rzeczy, o których blondyn nigdy by nie pomyślał. Urządzenia komunikacyjne i adaptacyjne maskowanie. Prototypy dla tkanin tak lekkich, elastycznych i cienkich jak bawełna, ale z możliwością rozproszenia siły, umożliwiające poruszanie się tak jak kobieta najbardziej to preferowała, ale chroniące ją przed kulą w plecy. Były też cieniutkie niczym papier tablety komputerowe i rękawiczki ze specjalnymi opuszkami, które pozwoliłyby jej przylgnąć do ścian i sufitów, tak jak robił to Spider-Man.

Folder Bruce’a był wypełniony po brzegi, strona po stronie, materiałami zbudowanymi tak, by wytrzymać Hulka. Rzeczy, z których mógłby korzystać, nosić je lub otoczyć się nimi. Tony budował świat, który mógł wytrzymać tego drugiego, dając Bruce'owi sanktuarium, bezpieczne miejsce do ukrycia się, życia i rozwoju.

Był tam także Thor ze sprzętem i urządzeniami komunikacyjnymi, zaprojektowanymi tak, by wytrzymywały brutalne ataki i wichury, uderzenia błyskawic i ekstremalne temperatury. Steve nie wiedział, ile komunikatorów TARCZY zniszczył Thor, nie mówiąc już o telefonach czy tabletach. Jasnowłosy nagle poczuł się lepiej ze swoimi wczesnymi nieudanymi próbami użycia delikatnej technologii. Przynajmniej on nigdy nie wrzucił komunikatora TARCZY do śmietnika.

Steve wpatrywał się w pliki, ułożone w stos dane elektroniczne, które wypełniłyby paręset stron, gdyby zostały wydrukowane.

– Setki stron, godziny pracy, bez jakiegokolwiek powodu – wymamrotał oszołomiony.

– To nie prawda – powiedział Jarvis, a Steve drgnął. – Celem jest zapewnienie wam bezpieczeństwa i przeżycia. Na tym polega powód oraz korzyść z tego wszystkiego. Wydaje się być to wystarczające, ponieważ pan Stark dalej kontynuuje swoją pracę.

Nic o tym nie wiedział. Ile godzin, ile dni spędził tu Tony, pracując w ciszy, przekraczając granice swojego rzemiosła, wymieniając rzeczy, naprawiając stare i ulepszając następne, robiąc wszystko tak, by nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi.

– Jarvis, nie rozumiem – powiedział Steve, opierając dłonie na konsoli.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz sam zapytać pana Starka o pliki – powiedział Jarvis. Jego głos był nieco napięty. – W tej chwili jest w drodze do warsztatu.

Steve zamarł.

– Uważasz, że powinienem zapytać…

– NIE SĄDZĘ – powiedział Jarvis, sprawiając, że Steve podskoczył.

– Zamknij pliki – poprosił Steve w pośpiechu, a holograficzny interfejs zniknął.

– Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – zaczął Jarvis. – Po lewej stronie biurka dwa metry od ciebie jest smar. Być może mógłbyś pomóc Dummy'emu z jego problemem ze złączem?

– Co, och, tak, tak, oczywiście. – Steve nie był dumny ze swoich nieudolnych prób złapania prostej butelki, ale niczego nie przewrócił i siedział na stołku z „głową” Dummy'ego na kolanach, gdy Tony wszedł do warsztatu.

Tony uniósł brew na widok ich dwójki.

– Co robisz z moim botem, Rogers? – zapytał, ale nie było w tym nic oskarżycielskiego, a jedynie cierpki humor. Brunet rzucił tablet na zatłoczony stół. – Hej, hej, żadnego powitania dla mnie? – zapytał U oraz Butterfingersa i oba boty przewróciły się, stając na swojej drodze i zaczepiając się o siebie nawzajem.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Steve, uśmiechając się krzywo do Tony'ego. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęsknił za byciem tutaj i obserwowaniem Tony’ego przy pracy. – Dummy potrzebował uwagi.

Tony podciągnął rękawy z prychnięciem.

– Dummy zawsze chce uwagi. – Przykucnął. – Co zrobiłeś z tymi przekaźnikami, U? – Przesunął palcami po dolnej stronie wspornika U, a bot rozciągnął się, aby zapewnić mu lepszy dostęp. – Dummy jest klasycznym przykładem najstarszego rodzeństwa potajemnie marzącym, by wciąż być jedynym dzieckiem. – Spojrzał w górę błyszczącymi, ciemnymi oczami. – Cóż, nie tak potajemnie.

– Nie wiem – powiedział Steve, gdy Dummy zgiął się i zaczął obracać. – Myślę, że tęskniłby za braćmi. Byłbyś samotny, prawda, Dummy? – Pozornie niezainteresowany, bot ponownie szturchnął smar. – Okej, okej!

Tony parsknął śmiechem.

– Gadka z nim nie ma sensu, dopóki butelka nie będzie pusta. Chciwa mała łasica. – Wskazał na Dummy’ego. – Naciągacz. Nikt nie daje się zwieść. Okej, Steve dał się nabrać, ale to dlatego, że jest tu nowy. W końcu się nauczy.

Steve przesunął palcami po ramie Dummy'ego.

– A dostanę szansę, żeby się nauczyć? – zapytał cichym głosem.

Tony nie udawał, że nie rozumie. Szybko wzruszył ramionami.

– Jasne – powiedział, sięgając po narzędzie. Zrzucił po drodze kilka rzeczy, szukając na oślep tego, czego potrzebował. – Jesteś tu teraz na dole… Tak swoją drogą, co tu robisz? – zapytał, zanim przytrzymał śrubokręt zębami. – Uttringers, W HÓRĘ.

Steve przyjrzał mu się ze swojego miejsca.

– Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział, ponieważ była to sama prawda.

– Cudownie – mruknął pod nosem Tony. Opuścił głowę i zgarbił ramiona, nie spuszczając wzroku z pracy. – Więc mów.

Blondyn opuścił ramiona i westchnął. Dummy podniósł swoją kamerę w górę, a potem uderzył lekko brzuch Steve'a, wywołując tym samym rozbawienie u blondyna.

– Muszę być dzielny, tak? – powiedział szeptem do Dummy. – Dzięki, stary.

– Posłuchaj Steve... – zaczął Tony spiętym głosem, ale Steve mu przerwał.

– Chcę obejrzeć resztę.

– Co? – zdziwił się geniusz i poderwał głowę, obserwując, jak Steve gładzi Dummy’ego.

– Resztę filmów Iron Mana. Chciałbym je obejrzeć.

Tony usiadł na piętach.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Miał zmrużone oczy i z jego twarzy nie dało się niczego wyczytać, ale śrubokręt w dłoni drgał w nerwowym tiku w górę i w dół. Steve patrzył na niego, nie do końca pewien odpowiedzi. Ale widok palców Tony'ego zaciśniętych mocno na rączce śrubokrętu był dziwnie uspokajający.

Nie był w tym osamotniony, w tej głupiej, niezręcznej próbie znalezienia granic swojej drugiej połówki, w ustaleniu, na jaką ingerencję, kontakt i kontrolę pozwoli mu Tony. Steve chciał tylu rzeczy, zdecydowanie zbyt wielu rzeczy i nigdy nie czuł, że jego stopy stały na twardym podłożu. To było tak, jakby zawsze był na cienkim lodzie i nigdy nie mógł zapomnieć, jak zimna była woda pod tą białą bryłą.

Nie mógł zapomnieć, jak to jest utonąć.

– Nie rozumiem cię – powiedział w końcu Steve, całkowicie szczerze przed sobą i przed Starkiem. – Ale ja chcę, Tony. Chcę… – Podniósł wzrok, krzyżując go z brunetem i wytrzymując jego spojrzenie. – Chcę cię zrozumieć.

– W którym momencie „zrozumienie mnie” stanie się „nielubieniem mnie”? – zapytał Tony, przewracając oczami. – Nadal tam są, Steve. Nie usunąłem ich ani nie odciąłem ci dostępu. Te filmy wciąż tam są. Baw się dobrze.

Gdy Steve dalej milczał, Dummy w końcu szturchnął go.

– Wiem, wiem – mruknął półszeptem. – Byłoby mi łatwiej… – powiedział ostrożnie, ważąc każde słowo. – Łatwiej, gdybyś tam był. Ze mną. Żeby przypomnieć mi, że jesteś cały i zdrowy. Że to jest coś, co zdarzyło się wcześniej, i nie… Obejrzysz je ze mną?

– To najgorszy pomysł na randkę – oświadczył brunet, po czym wstał, rzucając śrubokręt na biurko. Przeczesał palcami włosy i Steve uśmiechnął się. – Co? – zapytał Tony.

– W rekordowym czasie przechodzisz od służbowej ostrości do wyświechtanej warsztatowej swobody – powiedział mu Steve. – Podoba mi się to – dodał, ryzykując słaby uśmiech.

– Masz kiepski gust, już o tym wiemy – odgryzł się, ale jego ramiona były zrelaksowane, a kącik ust lekko się uniósł. – Dummy. Chodź tu. – Dummy podniósł głowę, ale zaraz opuścił ją z powrotem. – Hej! Ty... Nawet nie jesteś tak uroczy, jak ci się wydaje, cholerna sterto rdzewiejącego metalu. Chodź tutaj albo będziesz czyścił brzuchy Roombasów przez następny miesiąc.

Dummy nie był pod wrażeniem tej groźby.

– Idź – zachęcił Steve, delikatnie go popychając. – Zanim oboje będziemy mieć kłopoty. – Bot spojrzał na niego i odsunął się, ale jego ruchy były tak powolne i tak niechętne, że Steve prawie mógł usłyszeć, jak kręcą się jego kółka. – Nie przesadzaj.

– I nominacja do Oscara dla najbardziej niewdzięcznego bota trafia… Nie do ciebie! – oświadczył Stark, kręcąc głową, gdy Butterfingers poszedł pośpieszyć Dummy’ego. – W porządku. Jak chcesz, Kapitanie. Obejrzymy krępujące domowe filmy. Ale… – Ruszył naprzód, zatrzymując się przed blondynem i wskazując palcem w jego stronę. – Piję, jeśli mamy to robić.

– Okej – zgodził się Steve z uśmiechem. Bez namysłu uniósł rękę i musnął kciukiem smugę oleju, która pojawiła się na kości policzkowej Tony'ego. Brunet wyciągnął rękę i złapał jego dłoń, krótko przyciskając ją sobie do policzka, po czym odwrócił głowę i ucałował palce Steve’a w przelotnym kontakcie, zanim się odsunął.

– Mam podejrzenia wobec twojej nagłej elastyczności, Rogers. Kombinujesz coś – stwierdził Tony, idąc do biurka. Sięgnął po przypadkową część i kiedy Steve go obserwował, zaczął się nią bawić, muskając powierzchnię z gracją artysty, którym zresztą był.

– Kiedy wypijesz drinka lub dwa, nie spierasz się, że cię przytulam – wyjaśnił Steve, stając się na nogi. – Jeśli jesteś w domu, bezpieczny i nie krzywdzisz siebie… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wykorzystam każdą możliwą zaletę. – Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że geniusz gapi się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. – Tak?

– Czy ty właśnie przyznałeś, że czekasz, aż będę podpity, żeby się POPRZYTULAĆ? – zapytał Tony, opierając się ręką o blat.

– Tak. – Steve wzruszył ramionami. – Czuję się teraz z tego powodu mniej winny, kiedy ci o tym już powiedziałem. Możesz podjąć przemyślaną decyzję, czy chcesz się upić, wiedząc, jak z tego skorzystam. Z tego oraz z twojego stanu odurzenia.

– Wykorzystasz mój stan odurzenia, by mnie przytulić – powtórzył Tony. – To trochę perwersyjne, Rogers.

– Tak.

– Jestem zmieszany. Głównie przez to, że nie pamiętam, bym miał obiekcje co do przytulania, kiedy jestem trzeźwy.

Steve musiał mocno pracować, aby zachować powagę.

– Prawda.

Tony odwrócił się do stołu, ale nie dość szybko, by ukryć szeroki uśmiech na twarzy.

– Myślę, że zaryzykuję. – Dźgnął palcem w kierunku Steve'a. – Ty zboczony draniu.

– Miałem nadzieję, że to zrobisz – zgodził się Steve i wyszedł, czując się znacznie lżej, niż się czuł przez ostatnie klika dni.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękujemy wszystkim za kudosy pod poprzednim rozdziałem <3

* * *

– Więc znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś?

– Znalazłem to, po co mnie wysłałeś. – Steve przyłapał się na żuciu końcówki ołówka i odłożył go na bok z lekkim westchnieniem. Rysunek na jego szkicowniku się nie zmienił, więc w tym momencie ołówek był bardziej rekwizytem niż narzędziem. – Nie wiem, czego szukałem.

– Nie? – Rhodey wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Nic dziwnego, że Tony doprowadza cię do szaleństwa, Kapitanie. Musisz zacząć dogadywać się z tym facetem, bo inaczej owinie cię wokół palca, a potem zostawi chwiejącego za sobą.

– Czuję się z nim jak na środku morza – przyznał Steve. Jego palce przesunęły się po papierze, ocierając nieistniejące resztki gumki. Jeden z Roombasów przetoczył się wokół jego stóp, wydając z siebie radosne odgłosy na myśl o możliwości posprzątania czegoś. Steve z grzeczności starł trochę gumki, tworząc nowe okruchy i zrzucił je na ziemię ku uciesze robota. – Nawet nie wiem, jak odzyskać w tym wszystkim na nowo orientację.

– Tu już nawet nie chodzi o odzyskanie orientacji, a raczej bardziej o odgadnięcie planu podróży – powiedział Rhodey. W tle słychać było pędzący wiatr i skomputeryzowane sygnały. Steve rozpoznał odgłosy zbroi w locie nawet i bez kojącego, uspokajającego głosu Jarvisa zmieszanego z całym hałasem. – Albo planu bitwy. Z Tonym to czasami trudno powiedzieć. W sumie to cały czas, co ja mówię z tym czasami…

To wywołało mimowolny chichot Steve’a.

– Tak właśnie jest, co nie? – Wpatrywał się w swój rysunek. Tony opierał się o bok motocykla Steve’a, szczerząc się w ten „Pieprz się, jestem Tony Stark” sposób. Było to wkurzające, lecz jednocześnie idealne i Steve przyłapał się na uśmiechu. Zatrzasnął szkicownik, by nie patrzeć dłużej na rysunek – namacalny dowód swoich rozterek. Jeszcze trochę, a skończyłby na rysowaniu serduszek i pisaniu w kółko imienia Tony’ego.

Imienia Tony’ego i jego własnego. Boże, dopomóż mu, już był skończony. Przepadł. Na wieki.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedział do Rhodeya. – Nie... Dlaczego on o tym nic nie mówi? Po co ta cała tajemnica? Dlaczego tak ciężko pracuje i nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział?

– Co, dokumentacja z ulepszeniami? Obaj wiemy, Kapitanie, że Tony nie czuje się dobrze z czułościami, a to jest właśnie jego sposób na ich okazanie. Złość, pogarda, zazdrość, żądza, nienawiść oraz rozbawienie są na liście zakupów emocji, z którymi Tony Stark jest dokładnie zaznajomiony i ma z nimi doświadczenie. Miłości czy czułości nie ma na tej liście. Tony nie ma w nich za dużo doświadczenia, więc raczej nie spróbuje i nie nauczy się sobie z nimi radzić. Odczuwa je, ale wyraża je na dziwne sposoby. Improwizowane sposoby, które naprawdę musisz chcieć zobaczyć, by je dostrzec.

Steve potarł czoło sztywnymi palcami, próbując złagodzić ból za skroniami.

– Tak – zgodził się, bo co jeszcze było do powiedzenia? Nie było sensu zaprzeczać, bo nawet on wiedział, że to prawda. – Więc naprawia mój motor.

– Naprawianie jest koniecznością, Steve. Tony powie ci wszystko o naprawach i ulepszeniach. Będzie dużo zrzędził na ten temat, o tym, jak mało czasu ma, a jak dużo go potrzeba by to wszystko zrobić, jak bardzo jest zajęty, bla bla bla… – Rhodey przerwał, prychając. – Ale zaufaj mi w tej sprawie: nigdy mu nie sugeruj, że ktoś inny może się tym zająć. Nigdy. Potraktuje to jako osobistą obrazę. Twój sprzęt pozostaje w jego rękach i jeśli chcesz kolejnej walki? Niech tylko ktokolwiek inny dotknie tego sprzętu. Nie żartuję, wścieknie się w cholerę.

– Ale to nie jest naprawianie. Nic nie jest zepsute. Nie zauważysz nic, co mogłoby wpłynąć na twoje użytkowanie. To tylko konserwacja. To brudna robota codziennego życia. Żmudna, przyziemna praca nad wszystkim, czego on rzekomo tak bardzo nie lubi.

– On nie… – zaczął Steve, ale Rhodey mu przerwał.

– Och, tak, on naprawdę się troszczy. Zapomni o rocznicach. Nigdy nie będzie pamiętał, jaką bierzesz kawę. Jeśli jest w środku robienia czegoś, a zawsze jest w środku czegoś, zaplanujesz Boże Narodzenie bez niego, zdecydujesz o własnej imprezie urodzinowej. Nie będzie pamiętał jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor, autor czy film. Dawał mi tę samą książkę przez trzy lata z rzędu na Gwiazdkę. To jest świetna powieść, ale trzy lata z rzędu, Kapitanie. Trzy lata. Zapomni, co zrobił, co powiedział. Powie najgłupsze rzeczy, kiedy będzie pijany i zrani twoje uczucia, używając improwizowanych spostrzeżeń.

– Ale… Kapitanie? Steve? Ten motor nie zawiedzie cię, gdy będziesz go potrzebował. Tony zapewnił ci taką ochronę, jaką tylko może, i ten motor nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie zawiedzie w potrzebie. Jeśli Tony nie może cię ochronić, to nie przez to, że nie próbował. Nie przez brak wysiłku czy woli lub zbyt małego samozaparcia. To jest właśnie to, co Stark może zrobić, coś, co robi lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Nie będzie róż i spacerów po plaży w świetle księżyca. Jego wszelkie gesty będą wręcz boleśnie praktyczne. Małe rzeczy, które dowodzą, że rzeczywiście ciebie słucha? Wielkie gesty i dzikie deklaracje miłości? Z pewnością do tego nie dojdzie.

– Możesz z tym żyć? – spytał żołnierz po chwili milczenia.

– Mogę – zapewnił Steve bez zastanowienia.

– Zatem problem z głowy. – Rhodey zachichotał. – Naprawdę, jeśli potrafisz myśleć o tym w odpowiedni sposób, Steve, to to wszystko jest niesamowicie urocze. Musisz po prostu naprawdę ciężko pracować, by myśleć o tym we właściwy sposób.

Steve poczuł uśmiech na swoich ustach, który wydawał się być obcy na jego twarzy. Pozwolił, by się tam osiedlił, by wypchnął z niego coś zimnego i samotnego, coś w rodzaju strachu.

– To wcale nie jest trudne. – Przerwał. – „I zamieniałem parę obojętnych słów  
z nim, który zdążył już przegnać chłód z domu” – zacytował cichym głosem.

– „I wyglansować moje odświętne półbuty – dokończył za niego Rhodey. – Sprawdziłeś go.

– Jarvis znalazł go dla mnie na podstawie autora i cytatu. „Te zimowe niedziele”. Spodobało mi się – powiedział Steve, a potem przerwał. – To smutny wiersz.

– Nie wydaje mi się. Hayden nauczył się interpretować codzienność jako coś więcej. Jego spojrzenie jest rodzajem, z perspektywy czasu, uprzejmości, której prawdopodobnie nie da się przedłużyć. Ale i tak nauczył się widzieć tam miłość. – Głos Rhodeya ucichł, urywając niespodziewanie. – Ten wiersz zawsze przypominał mi Tony’ego. – Znów przerwał, ale Steve nie zamierzał go popędzać. Cisza przeciągała się, ale nie niosła ze sobą napięcia czy dyskomfortu. – Po prostu… bądź cierpliwy, Kapitanie, dobrze? Obiecuję, że jeśli uda ci się do niego dotrzeć, to cały ten wysiłek nie spełźnie na niczym.

– To akurat już wiem – powiedział Steve. Znieruchomiał, przesuwając kciukiem po drucianej oprawie swojego szkicownika. – Mam… Mam naprawdę bezczelne pytanie.

– Czas najwyższy, Kapitanie. Od kilku dni wtrącam się w twoje sprawy, a ty nie powiedziałeś mi dokąd mam spadać, co pokazuje twoją niezwykłą cierpliwość. Myślę, że masz prawo do co najmniej jednego bezczelnego pytania.

Steve nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, ale szybko się opanował.

– Czy ty i on… – urwał, czując absolutną niezręczność, kiedy nie wiedział jak ubrać swoje myśli w słowa tak, by nie zabrzmieć na okropnie zazdrosnego.

– Czy kiedykolwiek byliśmy jak wy dwaj? Zakochani? – domyślił się Rhodey bez zająknięcia. – Nie. Kocham go, ale nie potrafiłbym myśleć o nim w ten sposób. Do diabła, on też raczej nie myśli o mnie w ten sposób, chyba nawet tak naprawdę nigdy się do mnie nie przystawiał. A przynajmniej nigdy niczego nie zauważyłam, chociaż Stark naprawdę robi się flirciarski, kiedy jest pijany. Prawdopodobnie, jeśli się przystawiał, to musiało to być jeszcze w college’u, a ja nie traktowałem poważnie pijanego szesnastoletniego Tony’ego. Ale nie, on w jakiś sposób był jedną z niewielu osób, które spotkałem, a które były w stanie oprzeć się mojemu urokowi. Są nieliczni, którzy natychmiastowo się nie zako…

– Nagle widzę pewne podobieństwo między wami – powiedział Steve, uśmiechając się do swojego szkicownika.

– Kapitanie! Właśnie zażartowałeś? Czy właśnie drażnisz się ze mną? ZE MNĄ? Dobrze, może przetrwasz ten długi, narodowy koszmar.

– Jest dla mnie jeszcze nadzieja – zgodził się Steve śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

– Sądzisz, że jesteś zabawny, ale cholernie potrzebujesz poczucia humoru w tych sprawach. To znaczy, jeśli zamierzasz zostać. – Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z dozą niepewności, czyniąc z niego pytanie. Pełne nadziei, ponadto.

– Planuję zostać. – Steve potrząsnął głową. – Nie, po prostu zostaję, plany są do bani.

– No widzisz, Tony potrzebuje faceta, który potrafi załatwiać sprawy – zaśmiał się Rhodey. – Słuchaj, tylko… Steve?

– Tony Stark to cholerny wrzód na tyłku. Jest samolubny i czasami krótkowzroczny, jeśli chodzi o ludzi. Ma niewielką, o ile nie zerową, kontrolę impulsów oraz listę wad tak długą, jak twoje ramię. Robi przerażająco niebezpieczne rzeczy bez zastanowienia, ale jest też tak piekielnie inteligentny, że będziesz czuł się głupio przez jakąś połowę czasu, kiedy z tobą rozmawia. Jest nieostrożny wobec ludzi, rzeczy, pieniędzy i siebie. Doprowadzi cię do szaleństwa.

Rhodey przerwał na moment z westchnięciem.

– Ale jest też hojny aż do bólu. Ma chwile zrozumienia, życzliwości, które są po prostu genialne. Jest lojalny, uparty, wytrwały, jest pełen tego uroku, tej charyzmy, która wiele ułatwia i sprawia, że wszystko jest o wiele lepsze. Oddaje się zadaniom z całym entuzjazmem, na który może się zdobyć i nie potrafi przyznać się do porażki.

– Tony jest moim przyjacielem już szmat czasu i jeśli jest coś, co musisz o nim wiedzieć to… Kiedy jestem w sytuacji pozornie bez wyjścia, przyparty do ściany, a absolutnie nie mogę zawieść? Kiedy reszta świata jest w ruinie, kiedy wszystko się wali i pali i wisi na włosku, a ja muszę coś zrobić, by przetrwać? Wtedy dzwonię do Tony’ego. Nie ma nikogo innego na Ziemi, kogo chciałbym mieć przy swoim boku, kiedy moje życie jest zagrożone, kiedy wszystko jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Ponieważ Tony będzie walczył, choćby miał iść do piekła i z powrotem, a jeśli będzie musiał, to i poniesie cię całą drogę – zaśmiał się Rhodey. – Dlaczego Tony Stark jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem? Ponieważ jest najbardziej niezawodnym, błyskotliwym, lojalnym, szalonym sukinsynem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałeś i kiedykolwiek spotkasz. Ponieważ jest wart każdej walki, każdej irytacji i nikt nie może temu zaprzeczyć.

– Naprawdę, pułkowniku? – Steve uśmiechnął się, zapatrzony w horyzont.

– Z pewnością, Kapitanie. Przysiągłbym to przed Kongresem. I w pełni spodziewam się, że kiedyś faktycznie będę musiał. – Rhodey wciąż zanosił się śmiechem, gdy w rozmowę wtrącił się mechaniczny dźwięk. – Dobra, koniec przerwy, Kapitanie. Pisz do mnie w dowolnym momencie, dobra? Poradzisz sobie z tym. Wierzę w ciebie i Tony’ego.

– Więc to nasze dziwne coś ma twoje błogosławieństwo? – spytał blondyn, wstając i zbierając swoje rzeczy. W pewnym sensie żartował, w pewnym pytał na poważnie, bo owszem, mając Rhodeya po swojej stronie, wszystko byłoby o znacznie łatwiejsze na dłuższą metę i był tego świadom. I szczerze lubił przyjaciela Tony’ego. Przydałoby mu się jeszcze kilku znajomych.

– Kapitanie, masz moje błogosławieństwo, o ile ma to jakieś znaczenie. Grupa Wsparcia Osób, Które Kochają Tony’ego Starka zawsze chętnie przywita nowych członków.

– Nie wątpię. – Steve skinął głową. – Jakieś inne sugestie?

– Cóż, gdybym był tobą, dowiedziałbym się, gdzie jeździ w co drugi wtorek wieczorem.

– Wtorkowe wieczory? – Steve zamrugał, próbując sobie przypomnieć szczegóły. Mężczyzna miał rację. Tony od czasu do czasu znikał z tajemniczym oświadczeniem o jakimś spotkaniu, ale Steve nigdy o tym zbytnio nie rozmyślał.

– Ma stałe spotkania. I założę się, że nie wiesz gdzie. Powinieneś się dowiedzieć. Powodzenia, Kapitanie!

*

Tony’ego nie było w warsztacie. Steve tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że go zastanie, nie gdy po południu Stark wyszedł ze spotkania władczym krokiem i dobranymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Coulson był jedynym, który miał odwagę go zapytać, czy wróci do domu na obiad, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko machnięcie ręką.

Blondyn przeszedł nad chmarą Roombasów, kiedy wszystkie przywitały go radosnym „Steeeeeeeeeve!”, zanim powróciły do swoich obowiązków. Coś tu eksplodowało, to było jasne, ale w powietrzu unosił się jedynie zapach dymu, spalonego plastiku i przypalonego metalu. Steve wciągnął powietrze jeszcze raz, ale w kwasowym, chemicznym zapachu nie było nic szczególnie niepokojącego. Mimo to, wolał się upewnić.

– Zrobił sobie coś?

– Nie – upewnił go Jarvis, który nawet nie udawał, że źle zrozumiał. – To była drobna awaria, Kapitanie. Dummy wprowadził do procesu produkcji coś, czego się nie spodziewaliśmy.

– Co dokładnie? – spytał, marszcząc nos.

– Awokado.

– Dlaczego on pomyślał… – Steve przerwał, kręcąc głową. – Wiesz co? Nie mam zamiaru pytać, bo odpowiedź na to nie jest tym, czego potrzebuję, a tym bardziej czymś, co będę prawdopodobnie w stanie przeżyć. – Butterfingers był przy swojej stacji ładującej, a U zaganiał stado Roombasów, odsuwając ich od delikatnego sprzętu ruchem swojego ramienia. Marszcząc brwi, Steve obrócił głowę, rozglądając się po warsztacie.

– Samo awokado nie okazało się prawdziwą przeszkodą – stwierdził Jarvis. – Pestka przyniosła nieco mniej dogodne rezultaty. Żarty o guacamole na bok, bo żadna część tego konkretnego owocu nie może zostać dodana do ulepszenia zbroi, więc straciliśmy trochę czasu w pracach nad naszym najnowszym systemem.

Steve skrzywił się, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że przemierza warsztat tak szybko i głośno, że odgłos jego butów na betonowej podłodze jest niemal złowieszczy w tej ciszy.

– Tony musiał być wściekły.

– Sir często woli nazywać to „głośną rezygnacją”, jeśli chodzi o sporadyczne błędy jego asystentów. Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Steve zatrzymał się nagle w centrum warsztatu. Zdecydowanie były tu tylko dwa boty.

– Jarvis, gdzie jest Dummy?

– Sir go zabrał.

– Wziął go? Gdzie go zabrał? – Wstrząśnięty Steve gwałtownie zawrócił w stronę drzwi, prawie biegnąc. – Jarvis, on nie mógł rzeczywiście… Wiem, że dużo żartuje, wiem, że to żarty, tak naprawdę nie dezaktywowałby Dummy’ego. Prawda? – Jasne, na suficie były grudki awokado, boty produkcyjne wydawały niezadowolone odgłosy, a Roombasy były nadmiernie podekscytowane, ale to był Dummy.

Nawet Steve wiedział, że czasem tak właśnie było z Dummym.

– Nie, mam całkowitą pewność, że przywiezie z powrotem Dummy’ego, całego i zdrowego – powiedział Jarvis. – Cykliczne spotkanie, które pan Stark ma w swoim dzisiejszym harmonogramie, uwzględnia zazwyczaj Dummy’ego.

Steve pozwolił, by jego kroki zwolniły, a on wciągnął długi, ostrożny oddech.

– Jesteś… Jesteś pewien?

– Tak, całkiem pewien. – Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, w której Steve koncentrował się na uspokojeniu bicia serca. – Martwisz się o niego.

– Lubię go – przyznał Steve. – Lubię je wszystkie.

Butterfingers podniósł głowę ze swojej stacji ładującej i wydał mały świergot uznania.

– Steeeeeeeeve! – zapiszczały Roombasy, wirując wokół jego stóp, zanim U je przepłoszył. Steve poklepał bota w podzięce.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Jarvis takim tonem, jakby dostojne AI było rozbawione. – Oboje będą dziś wieczorem w domu.

– Po prostu myślałem, że Dummy nie opuszcza warsztatu, że żadne z nich stąd nie wychodzi. – Dummy zawsze wydawał się być nieco bardziej śmiały niż pozostali. Był pierwszym, który skanował każdego nowego przybysza, pierwszy próbował czegoś niecodziennego lub był pierwszy chętny do zabawy.

Steve lubił grać w łapanie piłki z Dummym. To zawsze było jak przygoda.

– Jest zaledwie kilka miejsc, w których są mile widziani – zauważył Jarvis. – Gdzie sir mógłby je zabrać i gdzie mógłby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Łatwo pomyśleć, że są uwięzione tutaj w warsztacie, ale większość ludzi ich nie zrozumie, nie mówiąc już o ich dość oczywistych dziwactwach. Trudno sobie z nimi poradzić i bardzo nieliczni potrafią się do nich przywiązać. Sir ogranicza z tego powodu ich kontakt, bo nie chce by były traktowane jak nieudane eksperymenty.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc „nieudane eksperymenty”? – Steve skierował się do stacji ładującej, kucając przed Butterfingersem i lekko głaszcząc jego „głowę”. – To nie są żadne nieudane eksperymenty. – Bot zaćwierkał i przysunął się do jego dłoni.

– Oczywiście że są. Miały być w pełni funkcjonalnymi i świadomymi asystentami laboratoryjnymi. Przedłużenie pracownika, które miał być w stanie myśleć na wystarczająco zaawansowanym poziomie, by kontynuować jego pracę, ale nie na tyle, by być naprawdę niezależnym.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedział Steve, marszcząc brwi.

– Bot pomocniczy jest cenionym pracownikiem, jeśli wypełnia polecenia. To nie jest coś, co wyróżnia nasze trio. Są zdolni, ale nie zawsze chętni. A to właśnie wola się liczy.

– Ale Tony zostawił ich takimi, jacy są – powiedział Steve.

– Nie inaczej. Co więcej, po stworzeniu Dummy’ego, sir doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z potencjalnych problemów z systemami AI. Mógłby z łatwością wyeliminować problemy, nawet gdyby chciał, by Dummy pozostał taki, jaki jest. Nie było powodu, aby powielać dziwactwa osobowości jego pierwszego podejścia. A jednak Butterfingers i U są prawie tak nieposłuszni i uparci jak Dummy.

– Dlaczego? – spytał Kapitan, zastanawiając się nad tym.

– Być może dlatego, że ostatnią rzeczą, której sir potrzebował lub chciał był lizusowski asystent. To zadziwiające, jak wiele konwersacji można z nimi prowadzić, mimo że nie odpowiadają werbalnie.

– Może był po prostu samotny – powiedział Steve.

– Stanowczo sprzeciwiłby się teorii, że jego komfort osobisty lub cokolwiek zbliżającego się do towarzystwa jest ważniejsze niż jego dziedzictwo jako inżyniera.

– Ale dowody wskazują na coś innego, prawda, Jarvis?

– Ta rozmowa sama w sobie już prowadzi do innych wniosków – zauważył Jarvis. – Fakt, że mam wystarczająco dużo wolnej woli, by omawiać z tobą dziwactwa pana Starka świadczy przede wszystkim o tym, że sir szanuje opinie. Że zachęca innych do myślenia.

– On sprawia, że inni potrafią myśleć.

– Nie wierzę, że naprawdę można stworzyć wolną wolę. Można łatwo ją stłumić we wszystkich inteligencjach, ale nie możesz jej stworzyć. Twórca ma dwie możliwości: narzucić coś stworzonemu dziełu lub dać mu narzędzia by rzeczywiście _chciał_ tego, co jest mu oferowane. Sir należy do tej drugiej kategorii.

Steve usiadł, opierając się o ścianę.

– To dziwne – powiedział, zastanawiając się. – Ostatnio myślałem o rodzinie Tony’ego. I całkowicie przeoczyłem jej najważniejszą część. – Podniósł nogi, pozwalając Roombasowi przetoczyć się pod nimi. Maszyna otarła się czule o jego kostkę, piszcząc z entuzjazmem. – U, jeden z nich uciekł. – Wyciągnął rękę i stanowczo położył ją na obudowie małego bota. – Chodź tu, idziemy z powrotem do rodzeństwa.

– Wolę myśleć, że jesteśmy tak wszechobecni, że jesteśmy częścią samego pana Starka – powiedział Jarvis. – Mniej jak rodzina, a bardziej jako rozszerzenie.

– Gdyby tak było, nie byłbyś Jarvisem, nie uważasz? Byłbyś Tonym Juniorem, a z całą pewnością nie jesteś. – Ignorując smutny, żałosny dźwięk wydany przez Roombasa, Steve podniósł się i zaniósł go do zestresowanego U. – Może nie potrzebujemy ich wszystkich teraz do sprzątania, co U? Kto jest naładowany? Ten kto nie jest ma wracać do stacji ładowania, Tony powie wam, jak wspaniali jesteście, kiedy wróci.

– Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve – zgodziły się maszyny i blondyn musiał westchnąć.

– Naprawdę chcę go udusić za nauczenie ich tego.

– Słusznie – skomentował Jarvis, brzmiąc znów na rozbawionego.

Steve przykucnął, ustawiając Roombasa obok stanowiska ładowania. Ten szybko spróbował go ominąć, lecz on położył na nim dłoń, odsuwając go tam, skąd uciekł.

– Nie. Czas na drzemkę, kolego. – Bot niechętnie wykonał instrukcje, a Steve poklepał go w nagrodę. – Zuch chłopak.

Wyprostował się i rozejrzał dookoła, z jakiegoś powodu tęskniąc za Dummym.

– Jarvis? Powiesz mi, gdzie Tony idzie we wtorkowe wieczory? Rhodey powiedział, że umawia się na jakieś spotkanie, ale nie mogę znaleźć nic na ten temat w jego… Powiesz mi, gdzie on jest? – zapytał Steve.

– Oczywiście. Jest tam, gdzie zawsze grozi, że zabierze Dummy’ego. W miejskim college’u.

*

– W czym mogę pomóc? – Młody mężczyzna przy drzwiach obdarzył Steve’a podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Ach, jestem Steve Rogers – powiedział, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco do wysokiego, szczupłego nieznajomego. – Szukam Tony’ego Starka. Powiedziano mi, że tu go znajdę.

Mężczyzna marszczył brwi przez chwilę, po czym jego twarz się rozjaśniła.

– Och. O rany, wow. Cześć. – Wyciągnął rękę, opuścił ją i znów wyciągnął. – Przepraszam, nie poznałem cię.

Steve uścisnął mu dłoń z uśmiechem.

– Nie ty jeden. – Uścisk chłopaka był mocny i silny, mimo że jego oczy wydały się ogromne na szczupłej twarzy. – Tony tu jest?

– Tak, jest. Zapraszam. – Młody człowiek uśmiechnął się. – Jestem John Francis. Dowodzę tutaj. Wiesz, przynajmniej teoretycznie. – Z lekkim uśmiechem skierował się do drzwi. – Jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni panu Starkowi. Gdyby nie on, musielibyśmy zamknąć program dwa lata temu.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Steve, starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt ciekawskiego.

– Tak, nasza dotacja się skończyła, a uczelnia nie mogła lub nie chciała wziąć spraw w swoje ręce. Rozumiem dlaczego, ale… – Młody człowiek wzruszył ramionami. – Lekko nie było. W programie mieliśmy trzydzieści dwoje dzieci i nie było sposobu, kontynuować zajęcia.

– Co dokładnie robicie?

– Lego Mindstorms – powiedział chłopak z uśmiechem, lecz kontynuował, kiedy napotkał zdziwione spojrzenie Steve’a. – To roboty, uch, małe plastikowe klocki i sprzęt elektroniczny… – Przerwał. – Moduły, które można wykorzystać do tworzenia prostych maszyn i robotów. Zapasy wymagają ciągłego uzupełniania, a pieniędzy po prostu nie było.

Spojrzał na Steve’a, zauważając zmieszanie na jego twarzy.

– Wiadomo jak to z dzieciakami. Czasem rzeczy się psują lub ulegają uszkodzeniu, a czasem części… potrafią gdzieś się zawieruszyć. Nawet podstawowe zestawy są dość drogie, a bywa, że dzieci chcą mieć coś na własność. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Niby to nic takiego, ale i tak ma to wpływ na budżet.

– Więc mieliśmy miejsce i chętne dzieciaki, ale zero prawdziwych funduszy. Wysyłaliśmy sporo listów z prośbami, ponieważ wiele firm inżynieryjnych wysyła ludzi lub przekazuje darowizny. Ale nie spodziewaliśmy się tego. Mało nie zemdlałem, gdy StarkIndustries zgodziło się finansować program bezterminowo. I to z pokryciem wszelkich kosztów.

Zatrzymał się na korytarzu.

– Wysłaliśmy paczkę laurek z podziękowaniami od dzieci i odpowiedziała nam… panna Potts? Przekazała, że pan Stark prawdopodobnie wolałby zobaczyć, co budują dzieci. Zaczęliśmy więc wysyłać zdjęcia, projekty itp. A potem, to było niesamowite, plany zaczęły wracać z naniesionymi notatkami i poprawkami. Dzieci to uwielbiały.

John zachichotał, pocierając dłonią swoje krótkie, ciemne włosy.

– I nagle, pewnego wieczoru siedzimy tu sobie na dole, pracujemy, a on wpada do środka, machając najnowszymi planami i żądając zobaczenia się z twórcą tego „szaleństwa”. Potem spędził czterdzieści pięć minut kłócąc się z dziewięciolatką. Nie pobłażał jej. Poważnie wykłócał się o stabilność robociego Lego T–Rexa z małym dzieckiem.

– Kto wygrał? – zapytał Steve, starając się nie roześmiać.

– Marissa jest bardzo, ale to bardzo upartym dzieckiem. – John znów wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – A potem zaczął pojawiać się tu cały czas. Dzieciaki go uwielbiają. – Ciemnowłosy otworzył drzwi. – No dalej, trzeba to zobaczyć, by w to uwierzyć.

– Nie. Nie, to jest… – Tony trzymał ręce na biodrach, spoglądając jednocześnie na ogromny projekt budowy wielokolorowych plastikowych klocków i rozpórek. Przez konstrukcję przebiegał kabel, nad którym właśnie pochylał się brunet. Obok niego znajdowało się z pół tuzina dzieciaków, w wieku od około dziesięciu do piętnastu lat, nieświadomie lub świadomie naśladujących jego pozę. – To nie do przyjęcia, wiesz, że to jest niedopuszczalne. Płacę za najlepszą dziecięcą siłę roboczą, a co dostaję? Niespełniającą norm pracę. Spójrz na to, to jest po prostu… – Westchnął przeciągle i dodał: – Możemy to powiększyć.

– Koleś, nie płacisz nam, sam to sobie zbuduj – powiedziała dziewczyna z krótkimi brązowymi włosami, posyłając klocek w kierunku Tony’ego, który złapał go w powietrzu.

– Najlepsza. Dziecięca. Siła. Robocza. – powtórzył. – Małe drobne rączki są przeznaczone do budowania z Lego. I właśnie, że wam za to płacę. W przekąskach.

– Fig Newtony? Masz szczęście, że to w ogóle stoi pionowo, skoro dostajemy zapłatę w postaci Fig Newtonów – powiedział do niego chłopiec w czarno–czerwonej bluzie Spider-Mana i odwróconej czapce baseballowej. – Lepiej z nich zrezygnuj, a nie próbujesz nas wykorzystać.

– Są o smaku owoców, mam je z dobrego źródła, przestań marudzić. Właśnie dlatego zawsze kończysz z brudną robotą. – Tony podał chłopcu pudło z pomarańczowymi i czerwonymi lego i ten zabrał się z szerokim uśmiechem do pracy.

– Naprawdę figi są owocem? Widziałeś kiedyś figę? W jej naturalnej czy sztucznej formie?

– Pewnie. Tak sądzę. Jestem prawie pewien. Słuchaj, próbowałem wielu rzeczy i nie żałuję większości z nich. – Stark pstryknął palcami. – Plany, nie mamy tu całej nocy! – Zwinięty rulon projektów rzucono w jego kierunku, ale inżynier zignorował go, gdy ten odbił się od jego głowy. – Dzięki. Szybka obsługa. Jednak sama dostawa pozostawia sporo do życzenia, Joanne! – Rozległ się chichot i geniusz odsunął część plastikowych cegiełek, by znaleźć wolne miejsce na rozwinięcie planów. – Okej, okej, nie udało nam się tutaj utrzymać właściwego harmonogramu, ludzie, jesteśmy do tyłu i wiecie, co to oznacza? – podpowiedział.

– Obwiniamy dostawców – powiedziało chórem całe pomieszczenie i Steve zakrył usta dłonią, żeby nie zaśmiać się na głos.

– Znakomicie! Jestem z was wszystkich bardzo dumny, chyba zacznę płakać, chociaż nad tym akurat wciąż się zastanawiam. Dobrze. – Tony pochylił się nad planami, opierając dłonie o blat stołu, napinając ramiona i schylając głowę. Spoglądał na projekt jakby właśnie patrzył na projekt zbroi Iron Mana. – To musi jeszcze trochę urosnąć. Możemy podwyższyć to o jakieś kolejne trzydzieści centymetrów, co da nam siłę potrzebną co nam pozwoli poprowadzić tor ostrym zakrętem.

– Podstawa tego nie wytrzyma.

Tony podniósł wzrok, unosząc brwi.

– Więc to napraw.

Dziewczyna miała w ustach pół tuzina plastikowych wsporników Lego, które wyglądały jak dziwaczny zestaw wykałaczek. Jej aparat na zęby lśnił, gdy próbowała rozmawiać z klockami w buzi.

– Nie możemy tego NAPRAWIĆ – powiedziała, choć przypominało to bełkot. – Zaprojektowaliśmy to dla tego wzrostu, tego obciążenia i nie można tego naprawić, bo to nie jest zepsuty, Tony.

– Ma być to większe i tyle. – Zwinął plany w ciasną rurkę i użył ich jak wskaźnika. – Przesuń to tutaj.

– To nie zadziała – wtrącił wysoki chłopiec z zauważalną szczeliną pomiędzy siekaczami i dziką burzą czarnych loków, przechylając głowę.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Ponieważ to po prostu przesunie nacisk na to miejsce – wyjaśnił dzieciak, wskazując na inny zestaw podpór. Jego paznokcie były poobgryzane, a na serdecznym palcu znajdował się plaster z robotami. – I nie możemy ich powiększyć ani wzmocnić, ponieważ tam właśnie znajduje się zasilacz, nie ma miejsca na nic innego.

– Przesuń zasilacz – powiedział Tony z szalonym uśmieszkiem, a pokój oszalał – dzieci krzyczały, bazgrały na kartkach i przenosiły części z całą siłą małego huraganu. – Hej! – zawołał Tony, a jego głos wzniósł się ponad chaos. – Kto tu rządzi?

– Dummy ma Kapelusz Szefa – powiedziała dziewczyna z czarnymi warkoczami sięgającymi jej prawie do pasa. Złapała pudło z klockami i podała je mniejszej dziewczynie, która nie mogła ich dosięgnąć. Razem zaczęły konstruować coś, czego Steve nie rozumiał, ale one najwidoczniej nie miały tego problemu, bo pracowały ze sobą w ciszy. – Tak więc, zgodnie z zasadami, on rządzi.

– Znowu ktoś roszczy sobie prawa o moje stanowisko? Dummy! – Tony położył ręce na bokach, gdy podjechał do niego robot z dziewięcioletnią dziewczynką zwisającą z jego ramienia. Zabawnie wyglądający oraz zdecydowanie zbyt wielki kapelusz piracki był przywiązany do jego „głowy”, a trzy wielkie pióra ciągnące się z kapelusza owinęły się wokół jego metalowej figury. – Co robisz? Rozmawialiśmy już o tym wcześniej – powiedział Tony, sięgając po dziecko. – To jest przyszły inżynier. Zakaz naruszania inżynierów. To cenne i delikatne kwiaty ludzkości, które zasługują jedynie na szacunek oraz podziw. – Postawił dziewczynkę na podłodze, ignorując jej chichot. – Proszę, weź tego, on skończy jako architekt i będzie z nim kłopotów bez końca. – Tony podniósł dziecko ze stołu i wyciągnął w stronę bota. – I daj mi mój kapelusz, ty cholerny oszuście.

Chłopak chwycił się Dummy’ego i zaśmiał.

– Nie oddawaj mu go, Dummy, zatrzymaj go! – Bot, machając ramieniem w górę i w dół niczym koń, ruszył w pośpiechu przed siebie, z dala od Starka.

– W porządku, wszyscy muszą teraz słuchać Dummy’ego. Kapelusz przemówił. To był okropny wybór, wszyscy zginiecie w spektakularnej kuli ognia i eksplodujących chemikaliach lub czymś w tym stylu, ale mechanizm waszej zagłady będzie dobrze naoliwiony, więc to plus. Zgaduję. Może – powiedział Tony, wracając do stosu plastiku. – Ty, chodź tutaj, co ty sobie myślałeś, hmm? – zapytał dzieciaka, który przewrócił oczami i zaczął wyjaśniać swój schemat okablowania.

Praca była kompletnym chaosem, ale wszystkie dzieci pracowały, pochylone nad schematami i tabletami, podając sobie wiadra części, przewodów oraz baterii. Niektóre z pojemników były tak duże, że Steve był prawie pewien, że część dzieciaków mogłaby się wczołgać do ich środka. Dzieci poruszały się po pokoju z zawrotną prędkością, mówiąc raz ciszej, raz głośniej, rozmawiając jednocześnie w kilku językach. Tony na bieżąco studiował plany, zdejmował izolację z kabli przy pomocy zębów, krzyczał przez pokój na Dummy’ego i składał małe klockowe konstrukcje z taką szybkością, że jego ręce były prawie rozmazane.

– Uważamy, że możemy to zrobić – oznajmiła mu dziewczyna i Stark uniósł głowę. Mała trzymała jeden koniec planów, a gruby chłopiec w okularach z brązowymi cienkimi oprawkami, które otaczały duże czarne oczy, dzierżył drugi. Profesjonalnie wyglądające plany zostały napisane w wielu kolorach. Rozłożyli je przed Tonym, który zrobił na nie miejsce na stole. – Zobacz, dostosowaliśmy tutaj obciążenie strukturalne i dodaliśmy przekaźnik, aby zwalczyć spadek siły sygnału. Jeśli przeniesiemy tutaj zasilacze… – Dźgnęła schemat, a jej cienki palec zwieńczony był wyszczerbionym zielonym lakierem do paznokci. Spojrzała na Tony’ego, odsuwając długie czarne włosy do tyłu i zakładając je za ucho.

– Możemy pozbyć się prawie dwóch metrów okablowania, co obniży koszty materiałów i wyeliminuje jeszcze kilka punktów procentowych potencjalnego niepowodzenia – dokończył za nią chłopiec, ciągając jednocześnie za sznurek w swoim kapturze.

– Jakie jest przedłużone obciążenie materiałów? – zapytał Tony z pokerową miną, gdy patrzył na zmiany.

– Minimalne.

– Czyli nie zrobiliście obliczeń – domyślił się Tony, a dwójka przyjaciół wymieniła się szybko spojrzeniami.

– Hej, nie mam tutaj programu AutoCAD – broniła się dziewczyna.

– I w terenie również nie będziesz go miała. – Tony błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. – Wiesz co, zróbcie to. – Pogrzebał w kieszeni i po chwili wyciągnął specjalny stempel i przyłożył go na dole strony. – Stark zatwierdza. Ciężar mojej reputacji opieram całkowicie na waszym braku obliczeń, co w rzeczywistości nie jest najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem z pieczęcią firmową, jednak zajmuje to dosyć wysoką pozycję na liście moich głupot. Więc zbudujcie to. – Podniósł głos. – Nowe plany! – krzyknął i wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół niego. Tony zrobił krok do tyłu, podczas gdy dzieci zaczęły się kłócić i sprzeczać, wskazując na części torów oraz drżące kabelki.

– Kierownik przemawia! – odezwał się Tony po kilku minutach i poczekał, aż chaos dobiegł końca. – Mamy do zbudowania tutaj zawalistą odwróconą do góry nogami górską kolejkę oraz wieżę śmierci w jednym, ludzie, i kończy nam się czas. Nauka sprzyja szaleństwu! Wykonajmy to, a skubniemy zatwierdzonych przez szkołę Fig Newtonów, suszonych owoców i soków owocowych o niskiej zawartości sodu i cukru, które… wow, to po prostu brzmi obrzydliwie – powiedział, kończąc wymieniać na palcach. – A potem załatwię wam dostawę dziesięciu kilogramów lodów.

– Bonusowy czas! – krzyknęła jedna z dziewcząt i wszyscy pobiegli do swoich stolików. Śmiejąc się, Tony wrócił do swoich klocków Lego.

– Musi pan włożyć kolejne pięćdziesiąt centów do słoika przekleństw, panie Stark – powiedział chłopiec, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie noszę gotówki. Mogę dać… no nie wiem, but – oświadczył Tony, unosząc brew. – Po namyśle jednak go potrzebuję, by wrócić do domu. Możesz włożyć Dummy’ego do słoika przekleństw, on jest wart co najmniej pięćdziesiąt centów.

– Nie sądzę, żeby się zmieścił.

– Och, zaufaj mi, to nigdy nie powstrzymało Dummy’ego przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek. – Tony zagwizdał. – Dummy, chodź podbić szczyty rankingów niskich ludzi.

Dummy ruszył do przodu, ciągnąc za sobą dzieci.

– Marcus, pokaż Dummy’emu, co musi zrobić, i pamiętaj, żeby powiedzieć mu dlaczego. – Brunet przeciągnął się. – Idę przedyskutować z zarządem nasz brak postępów.

– Ale potrzebujemy…

– Chcesz premii czy nie? – Tony odwrócił się, poprawiając rękawy marynarki. – Trzeba na nią zasłużyć, inżynierowie. Możecie to zrobić. – Z rękami w kieszeniach ruszył w kierunku, gdzie Steve i John obserwowali ich opierając się plecami o ścianę. – A ty skąd się tu wziąłeś? – spytał zaczepnie, uśmiechając się do blondyna.

– Z Brooklynu – powiedział rozbawiony Steve i wskazał głową na salę. – Dobrze sobie z nimi radzisz.

– E tam, inżynierowie to inżynierowie. – Geniusz podszedł i usiadł na stoliku obok nich. – John, jak duże będziemy mieli kłopoty, jeśli doprowadzimy te dzieci do zasłodzenia?

– Wpadniemy w kłopoty tylko wtedy, gdy zostaniemy przyłapani – odparł John, wzruszając ramionami. – Kupimy lody naturalnie ubijane, niskotłuszczowe, niskokaloryczne i trochę ciastek. – Jego usta drgnęły. – Dzieciaki zawsze wychodzą podekscytowane, kiedy wpadasz, więc cukier nie zrobi aż takiej różnicy.

– Prawda. – Tony spojrzał na Steve’a z przymrużonymi oczami. – Poważnie, Kapitanie Cichociemny, co tu robisz?

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

– Szukałem cię. Jarvis powiedział mi, że naprawdę dotrzymałeś obietnicy wysłania Dummy’ego do miejskiego college’u.

– Och, martwiłeś się o mojego bota? – Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Sprowadzę go do domu, ale przebywanie tutaj dobrze mu robi. – Wzruszył ramionami, napotykając zdziwione spojrzenie blondyna. – To system ze zdolnością nauki, ale nie jest w tym bardzo dobry. Dzieci go lubią. Są wobec niego cierpliwe. Kiedy coś zepsuje, myślą, że to zabawne lub fajne, a nie irytujące. Więc kiedy go tu przyprowadzam, może spędzić kreatywnie wolny czas, być przygłupi i bawić się z dziećmi, a one go za to kochają.

Skinął głową w kierunku stołu i Steve podążył za jego wzrokiem, by zobaczyć, jak Dummy przytrzymuje w miejscu fragment konstrukcji. Chłopiec najbliżej niego, prawdopodobnie Marcus, dostosowywał kąt ramienia bota delikatnymi szturchnięciami dłoni.

– Lubią go – odparł Rogers. – Ma sympatyczną osobowość.

– On jest ramieniem, Steve. I robi rozgardiasz – stwierdził sarkastycznie Tony. Zanim jasnowłosy zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Tony przyłożył do ust kciuk oraz wskazujący palec i gwizdnął, sprawiając, że każda głowa na sali podniosła się. – Sługusy, to jest Steve Rogers i nigdy wcześniej nie składał Lego. Proszę go nie uszkodzić. – Brunet położył rękę na środku pleców wyższego i popchnął go. – Wdarłeś się na moją imprezę, więc przygotuj się na pracę – powiedział, gdy dzieciaki podbiegały w ich stronę.

– Nigdy nie składałeś Lego? – zapytała mała dziewczynka, chwytając dłoń Steve’a i kręcąc głową. Czarne warkocze do ramion zakończone kolorowymi koralikami skakały wokół jej szczupłych ramion. – To po prostu smutne. – Delikatnie pociągnęła go w kierunku stołu. – Możesz pomóc nam zbudować bazę, okej?

– Okej? – potwierdził Steve, oglądając się, gdy małe rączki złapały go, popychając i ciągnąc za sobą. Obejrzał się na Tony’ego, który tylko do niego się wyszczerzył.

– Powodzenia – powiedział Tony, a jego uśmiech był szczery, prawdziwy. Był ciepły i jasny, bo Tony po prostu dobrze się bawił.

Pół godziny później Steve musiał przyznać, że montaż małych plastikowych klocków był niezłą zabawą. Jeden ze starszych chłopców pilnował czasu, informując o nim w pięciominutowych odstępach i upewniając się, wszyscy pracowali. Kiedy Tony w końcu zarządził koniec i przywołał wszystkim z powrotem do siebie, konstrukcja była gotowa. I naprawdę imponująca.

– Okej – zawołał John. – Jesteśmy gotowi? Liderzy zespołów? Zawołajcie tak lub nie, czy wasza praca jest gotowa.

Rozległy się cztery twierdzące odpowiedzi i Tony machnął dłonią, by wszyscy zrobili krok do tyłu.

– Cofamy się – powiedział, gdy dzieci próbowały ponownie się przecisnąć. – To jest duże, potrzebujemy dobrego widoku. – Czekał, a kiedy wszyscy byli już w wystarczającej odległości, uniósł panel sterowania i uruchomił mechanizm.

Steve nie był do końca pewien, co zbudowali, ale gdy seria podwieszanych samochodów zaczęła powoli poruszać do przodu, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dzieci wydały okrzyk radości i dopingowały, gdy samochodziki nabierały prędkości, ślizgały się po konstrukcji i wpadały w zakręty jak korkociągi, wystrzeliwując prosto na szczyt wieży. Po chwili jednak wszystko stanęło, rozległ się niespodziewany trzask, słyszalny nawet przez ten hałas, i nagle coś pękło.

Cała konstrukcja runęła, skręcając się i upadając na blat. Lego poleciało we wszystkich kierunkach – plastik posypał się kaskadą, odbijając się od stołu, krzeseł i podłogi. Dzieci krzyczały i wiwatowały, zakrywając głowy i gramoląc się w tył, ale wszystkie były poza zasięgiem plastikowej lawiny. Steve zerknął na Tony’ego, który obserwował, jak zabawkowy wspornik odskakuje od jego tenisówek.

Uniósł rękę, gdy dzieci się uspokoiły, śmiejąc się i klaszcząc.

– A gdy będziemy wypełniać raport na ten temat… – zaczął z szerokim uśmiechem. – Opiszemy to po prostu jako „brak pożądanego rezultatu”.

Dzieci znów oszalały, a Tony wepchnął ręce w tylne kieszenie dżinsów, kołysząc się na stopach.

– Okej, skupcie się – powiedział. – Nie przeoczcie ani jednego klocka, bo co najwyżej możecie powąchać te lody, dopóki wszystko nie będzie posprzątane albo, przysięgam na Boga, nigdy więcej już słodyczy nie będzie.

Po fali narzekań i głośnych sprzeciwów każde z dzieci zaczęło podnosić i rozkładać pozostałości projektu, przeczesując podłogę w poszukiwaniu porozrzucanych Lego. Kilkoro starszych z nich eskortowało już do środka kuriera z dużymi pudełkami z logiem sklepu spożywczego.

Tony minął Steve’a.

– Dobrze się bawiłeś? – spytał Tony, nie patrząc na blondyna.

– Tak, było fajnie. – Steve wrzucił klocki do najbliższego kosza. – Czego szukasz?

– Hmm? Nieważne. John, masz wszystkie przekąski pod kontrolą? – zapytał Tony, a adresat pytania skinął głową. – Okej, zaraz wrócę – dodał i bez wyjaśnień szybko oddalił się.

– Gdzie on idzie? – Steve spytał Johna, który rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie.

– Projektant zniknął – powiedział łagodnym głosem i wrócił do miejsca, gdzie inni pracownicy ustawiali lody. – Hej! Słyszeliście go, wszystko ma być poukładane, zanim zaczniecie bawić się łyżkami, no dalej! Trochę więcej manier, ludziska!

Steve został w tyle, oszołomiony. Chwilę zajęło mi, nim zebrał się w sobie i ruszył za Tonym przez pokój i wpół otwarte drzwi. Blondyn zatrzymał się w progu, obserwując jak swobodnie spacerujący geniusz zwalnia i zatrzymuje się.

Dziewczynka kucała na ziemi, zwinięta w kłębek, chowając twarz w skrzyżowanych ramionach i przyciskając kolana mocno do piersi. Tony przykucnął obok niej, trzymając luźno plany w jednej ręce. Wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził ją po głowie, ot tak nawiązując kontakt.

– No dalej – mruknął spokojnym głosem. – Nie ma miejsca na płacz w inżynierii. Gdyby tak było, nigdy nic by nie powstało przez to ciągłe szlochanie.

Jej ramiona były zgarbione, odznaczając się pod za dużą koszulką.

– Jestem głupia – wymamrotała drżącym głosem stłumionym przez jej ramiona. – Jestem głupia, jestem porażką i… – Zdusiła szloch i wyjąkała coś, co brzmiało jak przekleństwo.

Tony westchnął i usiadł obok niej, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

– Jedyny raz, kiedy możesz uznać, że zawiodłaś… – zaczął, brzmiąc na zmęczonego. – To kiedy przestaniesz się starać. Wstajesz i próbujesz ponownie. Nazywasz to próbą, nie porażką. Uczysz się na niej i nie popełniasz kolejny raz tego samego błędu. Ale musisz wstać. Spróbować ponownie.

– Ile razy? – wymamrotała.

– Robisz to dobrze albo próbujesz znowu – odpowiedział, jakby to wszystko było właśnie tak proste. – I powtarzasz to tak długo, aż ci się to w końcu uda. – Te słowa sprawiły, że przez łzy dziewczynki przebił się urywany chichot. Mała podniosła lekko głowę i spojrzała na zwinięte plany, które Tony trzymał przed nią. – Są twoje. To twoja odpowiedzialność. Weź je i próbuj dalej. Bo nikt nigdy nie nazwie cię porażką, dopóki oświadczenie prasowe jasno mówi, że była to tylko wersja 1.0.

Pociągnęła nosem i przetarła swoje czerwone oczy grzbietem nadgarstka.

– Nie sądzę, żebym mogła to naprawić – powiedziała, a jej głos był cichy i zagubiony, lecz gdy tak wpatrywała się w projekty, jej palce tak czy owak zacisnęły się na papierze.

– Wiem, że potrafisz. – Tony przerwał i odchylił głowę do tyłu. – Tylko jedno z nas jest światowej sławy inżynierem i certyfikowanym geniuszem. Więc lepiej uwierz w to, co mówię. Masz ile? Jedenaście lat? Dlaczego miałbym cię słuchać, ty nic nie wiesz.

– Wydaje mi się, że wiem o sobie więcej niż ty – powiedziała, a jej usta drgnęły.

– Wiem, że jesteś inżynierem. Wiem, że wstaniesz, spojrzysz na swoje plany i je naprawisz. – Tony wzruszył ramionami. – Cała reszta to drobiazg, który mnie nie obchodzi. – Spojrzał na nią. – Wstawaj, próbuj dalej. Możesz to naprawić.

Wpatrywała się w niego i potarła nos, sprawiając, że stał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

– Mogę to naprawić – powiedziała i skinęła głową. – Mogę to naprawić.

– Oczywiście, że możesz. – Tony położył dłoń na zgiętym kolanie. – Dwa tygodnie. Spróbujemy jeszcze raz.

– Oni nie będą…

– Cała grupa ci powie, że była to najfajniejsza zabawa jaką mieli od miesięcy i dobrze o tym wiesz. Jedyną rzeczą, która jest lepsza niż zbudowanie odwróconej kolejki zagłady jest zbudowanie takiej, która powoduje spektakularne awarie. Są tylko wkurzeni, że nie załadowaliśmy małych Lego ludzików do wagoników. Zespół spróbuje ponownie. Będą razem z tobą walczyć i trwać u twojego boku, ale ty wyciągnęłaś już chyba wnioski ze swojej dzisiejszej lekcji, prawda?

– Wcale nie – powiedziała.

Tony spojrzał na sufit.

– Wiedziałem, że to nie wypali – mruknął, przez co opadła jej szczęka.

– Dlaczego w takim razie mnie nie powstrzymałeś? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś nam marnować nasz czas?

– Zarząd nie zawsze rozumie, co do nich mówisz. Słyszą „oszczędności budżetowe” i „redukcję kosztów”, a inżynieryjne sprawy są dla nich w większości czarną magią. Kiedy inni inżynierowie mówią: „Twoje obliczenia się nie zgadzają”, musisz ich wysłuchać, ponieważ zarząd nie zawsze jest twoim przyjacielem. – Spojrzał na nią. – Nie daj się zaślepić przez faceta, który rządzi, bo zapomnisz, że wszystkie premie świata nie zrekompensują jednego rzetelnego współpracownika, który powie ci prosto w twarz, że się mylisz.

Dziewczynka pomyślała nad tym, okręcając między palcami długie pasmo włosów w nerwowym ruchu.

– Więc nie ufać nikomu w garniturze?

– Trochę uogólnione, ale niekoniecznie błędne – odparł Stark, unosząc brwi. – Dalej, lody czekają, a ty dalej tu siedzisz. – Geniusz podniósł się z podłogi. – Chodź, dzielne dziewczyny się nie poddają.

Wstała bez jakiejkolwiek gracji, zataczając się i potykając niezgrabnie o własne kończyny. Przycisnęła swoje projekty do klatki piersiowej, obejmując się mocno ramionami.

– W StarkIndustries zawsze będzie czekać na ciebie miejsce – rzucił geniusz po dłuższym zastanowieniu.

– Przecież ty nawet już tym miejscem nie zarządzasz – jęknęła, pocierając nos grzbietem dłoni. – Nie słuchają cię.

– Właśnie dlatego będziesz w pracy szorować podłogi – zakpił, unosząc kącik ust.

– Wal się. Będę inżynierem.

– W takim razie będziesz miała zdecydowanie za wysokie kwalifikacje i zdecydowanie za małą wypłatę, ale jednak. Szorowanie podłóg. Posadzki czekają na ciebie.

– Wygryzę cię i przejmę kontrolę nad twoją firmą, tylko poczekaj. – Uśmiechała się lekko i było to niewiele, ale wystarczyło. Tony studiował zegarek, jakby zawierał tajemnice świata.

– I będziesz moim ulubieńcem na długiej liście ludzi, którzy próbowali wrogo nas przejąć, ale Pepper zmiażdżyła cię obcasami i kazała ci się wynosić. – Posłał jej ciekawskie spojrzenie. – Zaoferowałbym ci tulasa, ale nie jestem w nich dobry. Chcesz przytulić Kapitana Amerykę? On jest w nich najlepszy.

Ponownie potarła dłonią o nos, który był jaskrawoczerwony i wyglądał na obolałego, ale jej oczy już były pogodne.

– Mogę go o to poprosić? – wyszeptała. – Nie będzie to dziwne?

– Coś ty. – Tony podniósł wzrok, a jego ciemne oczy zabłysły w nikłym świetle korytarza. – Cześć, Steve. Lody gotowe?

– Prawie. Właśnie je szykują. – Steve uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, która natychmiast ukryła się za Tonym. – Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, na co ta wyjrzała zza bruneta i skinęła głową. Stark przewrócił oczami.

– Potrzebuje przytulenia. Zajmij się tym. – Zadarł podbródek i z rękami w kieszeniach ruszył z powrotem w stronę głównego pokoju. Uśmiechając się, Steve wyciągnął ramiona, a dziewczynka od razu się w nie rzuciła. Przytulił ją mocno, pozwalając jej zostać tak przez moment, kiedy jej cienkie ramiona obejmowały go za szyję.

Kiedy w końcu go puściła wydawała się nieco bardziej spokojna, mimo iż plany w jej rękach przypominały zdewastowany bałagan.

– Możesz mi je pokazać? – spytał, podając jej rękę.

Spojrzała w górę, lecz momentalnie spuściła wzrok.

– Nie zadziałały.

– Więc wytłumacz mi je. Czasami pokazanie komuś, co robisz, pomaga znaleźć problem. – Steve uniósł brwi. – Obiecuję, mimo iż po raz pierwszy mam do czynienia z Lego, będę słuchał uważnie. – Zaśmiała się, wywołując tym uśmiech blondyna. – Jestem Steve.

– Cześć – powiedziała. – Jestem Marissa.

– Zdobądźmy lody, zanim wszystkie znikną – zaproponował Steve, jakby Tony Stark wcale ich nie obserwował, stojąc w drzwiach i upewniając się, że przyjdą.

Steve zastanawiał się, jak często nie zauważał, że jest obserwowany przez geniusza.

*

– Dobrze, dobrze! – krzyknął Tony, gdy grzechotanie z przyczepy stało się głośniejsze. – Nie uszkodź się, bałwanie! Och, mój BOŻE, jeśli będziesz tak dalej robił, to nie wezmę cię więcej ze sobą, a potem będziesz się dąsać i wściekać, wiem to, bo znam cię, ty kupo przestarzałych obwodów i niedziałających kodów!

– Tony! – Śmiejąc się, Steve oparł ramiona o bok przyczepy, próbując ją unieruchomić, podczas gdy Tony siłował się z zamkiem. W środku pojazdu Dummy skakał jak szalony. – Przestań krzyczeć i wypuść go.

– Mówię tylko, że możemy go tam zostawić, to jego wina, jak on w ogóle się uwolnił? Celowo go przywiązałem, ale on jest zbyt bystry dla własnego dobra, przysięgam na Boga, zostawię go tam – zrzędził Tony. – To twój nowy dom, Dummy! Teraz tam mieszkasz! W ciemności, bez żadnych inżynierów, bez koktajli, tylko ty… – Odblokował zamek i otworzył drzwi. – Nawet nie… – Brunet ledwo zdążył odskoczyć na bok, gdy Dummy wystrzelił z przyczepki, omijając Tony’ego i staczając się po rampie z radosnym świstem. Piszcząc kołami na betonie, robot wymknął się z zasięgu geniusza. Kapelusz Szefa wciąż był do niego przywiązany, chociaż ledwo się trzymał, gdy maszyna sunęła w kierunku Steve’a. Dummy szczebiotał po swojemu, podskakując w górę i w dół.

– Jesteś źródłem samych kłopotów – powiedział mu Steve, ale nie był w stanie zachować pokerowej miny. – Źródło. Samych. Kłopotów. – Mimo to wyciągnął dłoń, by musnąć piórka z kapelusza Dummy’ego. Bot przylgnął do dotyku, gwiżdżąc i wyginając swoje ramię.

– Żartujesz sobie? – Tony zerknął, zeskakując. – Jaja sobie robisz? Po tym wszystkim, to Steve jest tym, kto skupia całą twoją uwagę? Wstawię cię z powrotem do przyczepy. Poważnie. Teraz tam mieszkasz.

– Tony – zaczął Steve i uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo robot próbował ukryć się za nim, a Tony usiłował strofować go przez ramię. Był w zasięgu jego rąk, i do diabła, i tak już dzisiaj stanowczo przegiął, co może gorszego się stać? Steve owinął dłonie wokół talii bruneta, ciągnąc go kilka centymetrów w swoim kierunku, aż ich ciała przylgnęły do siebie.

– Och, serio? – mruknął Tony, unosząc brwi. – Poważnie. Akurat to? Wydaje mi się, że powinienem się temu sprzeciwić. – Mimo to zarzucił ręce na szyję blondyna. – Wciąż jestem trochę wkurzony, wiesz o tym, prawda?

– Domyśliłem się. – Steve przytulił go do siebie, chowając twarz w jego włosach. – Przepraszam.

– Wolałbym przeprosiny z kontaktem wzrokowym lub obciąganie. – Palce Tony’ego pogładziły delikatnie kark blondyna. – Najlepiej oba – stwierdził, gdy Steve zaczął śmiać się, wtulony w jego szyję. – Co… Co? To jest… To uzasadniona prośba, to jest doskonale… – Ale nie zdążył dokończyć zdanie, bo Steve w tamtej chwili złączył ich usta.

Pocałunek był łagodny, miękki i rozpoznawczy. Steve nie był pewien z jakim nastawieniem Stark powita ten gest, ale i tak postanowił zaryzykować. Przez krótką chwilę – chwilę, która zmroziła krew w jego żyłach – usta Tony’ego były nieruchome i zimne po naciskiem jego własnych, aż nagle Steve usłyszał cichy, błagalny dźwięk, który nieoczekiwanie wydobył się z jego gardła. To było zupełnie tak, jakby ciepło jego ust zostało przeniesione przez kontakt i poczuł, jak usta bruneta rozluźniają się i rozchylają z westchnięciem.

Jedna dłoń Tony’ego zacisnęła się na koszuli Steve’a, wbijając palce w tkaninę, lgnąc do niego, i blondyn nie pozostawał mu dłużny – pogłębił pocałunek, wdzięczny za to wszystko, wdzięczny za smak języka geniusza, za ciepło jego ciała, nawet za nagły kontakt z jego zębami. 

Kiedy w końcu się odsunęli, oboje ciężko łapali oddech. Policzki Tony’ego uroczo się rumieniły, a jego źrenice były rozszerzone, ciemne i lekko zamglone.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Steve, wpatrując się w inżyniera. – Czasem mnie straszysz, Tony.

– Sprawiedliwie, Rogers, bo ty mnie, kurwa, przerażasz. – Tony zmarszczył nos, ale wziął głęboki oddech i oparł czoło na mostku Steve’a. – W związku z tym pasujemy do siebie.

Steve pogładził go po włosach.

– Podejmujesz wyzwania i ryzykujesz, a ja tego nie rozumiem. – Pochylił głowę i pozwolił, by jego usta oparły się o ciemne włosy Tony’ego. – Ale myśl o straceniu cię, o tym, że cię tu może nie być… – Zacisnął ręce i skoncentrował się na gorącym oddechu Tony’ego, który muskał jego koszulę. – To mnie przeraża.

Kapitan poczuł, jak klatka piersiowa Tony’ego rozszerzyła się z siłą wdechu. Brunet cofnął się wystarczająco daleko, by spojrzeć na Steve’a.

– Nie zamierzam przepraszać za… – Przewrócił oczami. – Za cokolwiek z tego, naprawdę. Ja tylko… – Odsunął się jeszcze trochę i Steve pozwolił mu odejść, ale walka o wypuszczenie go z rąk była trudna. – Spróbuję być bardziej ostrożny, okej? – powiedział, unikając wzroku Steve’a.

Steve złapał go za podbródek i obrócił jego głowę w swoją stronę.

– Doceniłbym to – mruknął, a jego usta uniosły się w serdecznym półuśmiechu.

– Taa, umiesz wzbudzać poczucie winy, nie znoszę tego, jestem na nie całkowicie odporny, w końcu mam do czynienia z Pepper od lat, więc mi wystarczy. – Przymrużył oczy w udawanym oburzeniu. – Daj mi jeden dobry powód, by przyjmować od ciebie rozkazy.

Rogers nagle poczuł jakiś ciężar na czubku swojej głowy i jasnowłosy wyciągnął rękę, by przesunąć rondo kapelusza z oczu. Dummy założył go mu od tyłu i mimo, że całą jego twarz zdobiły piórka, uśmiechnął się szeroko do Tony’ego.

– Mam na sobie Kapelusz Szefa.

– Dummy, ty cholerny zdrajco – krzyknął Tony, jednocześnie dusząc się ze śmiechu, gdy robot wtoczył się do windy. – Przez resztę roku masz połowę racji energii elektrycznej, a nawet przez resztę życia. Jesteś zdrajcą i…

– Noszę Kapelusz Szefa – wtrącił Steve, zastanawiając się. Odwrócił kapelusz i prawidłowo ułożył go na głowie. Miał wrażenie, że wyglądał tylko nieco mniej absurdalne niż wtedy, gdy nakrycie było odwrotnie, ale jednak musiał się postarać. Tony rzucił mu spojrzenie i ruszył w kierunku bota, próbując ukryć unoszące się do góry kąciki ust. Steve złapał go od tyłu, obejmując ramieniem w pasie i przyciągając go do siebie. – Kapelusz Szefa – powtórzył. – Tony, zaprzeczasz wrodzonej mocy Kapelusza Szefa?

– Masz szczęście, że jesteś bardzo, bardzo przystojny, a ja naprawdę lubię seks – powiedział mu Tony, a Steve zaśmiał się, unosząc go nad ziemię. – Ponadto uważam to za podniecające.

– Do tego wniosku też doszedłem w pewnym momencie – powiedział wesoło Steve. – Jestem bardzo spostrzegawczy.

– Rzeczywiście – przyznał Tony i lekko się szarpnął, ocierając się tyłkiem o biodra Steve’a.

Steve potknął się i prawie go upuścił.

– To niesprawiedliwe – udało mu się wykrztusić i brzmiało to tak, jakby się dusił. – To znaczy… – Złapał rękę, którą Tony próbował wsunąć między ich ciała. – Wystarczy na teraz.

– Nie na dłuższą metę – zachichotał Tony, ale pozwolił Steve’owi wprowadzić się do windy. – Masz straszne wyczucie czasu, Szefie, nadal musimy odprowadzić Dummy’ego z powrotem do warsztatu. Pozostawienie go samemu sobie zwykle powoduje, że rzeczy się psują. Na przykład mój dom, urządzenia, prawa fizyki…

– Warsztat, proszę, Jarvis – mruknął Steve, gdy wmanewrował Tony’ego pod ścianę windy, przygwożdżając go tam swoim ciężarem. Steve przesunął dłonie pod koszulkę Tony’ego, a jego usta były zajęte na szyi bruneta. Tony wydał cichy dźwięk przyjemności, przechylając głowę na bok, aby zapewnić Steve’owi lepszy dostęp. Blondyn wykorzystał to bez poczucia winy, chwytając za rąbek t–shirtu geniusza, ściągając go przez jego głowę i rzucając go gdzieś przez ramię.

– Ręce na ścianę – syknął, kolejny raz testując swoje szczęście.

– Czapka Szefa jest… – urwał Tony i drgnął, kiedy zęby Steve’a drasnęły jego szyję. – Ten kapelusz uderzył ci do głowy. – Oparł dłonie o metalową ścianę. – Co popieram. – Brunet prawie dyszał, gdy Steve przesunął dłonią wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, wywołując tym kolejne dreszcze. Kapitan pochylił się i pocałował go między łopatkami.

– Dobrze, bo mi się to podoba. – Uśmiechając się przy skórze Tony’ego, wysunął język i krótko liznął. Bardziej poczuł, niż mógł zobaczyć, że Tony się poruszył, lecz Steve w porę położył ostrzegawczo dłoń na jego brzuchu. – Trzymaj ręce na ścianie – poprosił, a Tony jęknął.

– Zdobędę ten kapelusz – zagroził geniusz, gdy palce Steve’a gładziły delikatną skórę tuż nad paskiem, wsuwając się powoli pod materiał. – Musisz kiedyś spać. Więc… ACH! – Zadrżał cały, gdy Steve pocałował go w plecy, mrucząc pod nosem. – Wtedy wezmę ten kapelusz, a ty będziesz w takich… Boże, KURWA! Będziesz w takich tarapatach, Rogers.

Steve przesunął ręką w dół, drażniąc palcami rosnący namiot w spodniach Tony’ego, ale nie pozwalając mu na więcej nacisku.

– Mmmm, zaryzykuję.

Tony oparł policzek o metalową ścianę, nagi do pasa, a jego skóra była zarumieniona i wilgotna. Steve poświęcił tylko chwilę, krótki moment, ponieważ Tony był przebiegły, sprytny i bardzo rozpraszał uwagę. Blondyn wpatrywał się we wspaniałą długość pleców Tony’ego, wszystkie gładkie mięśnie i zarysowane linie, obserwując tył ramion, kark i wyciągniętą szyję wystawioną na jego łaskę na tle chłodnej, metalowej ściany.

– Boże, jesteś wspaniały – wyszeptał nam jego ramieniem, rozbawiając go.

– W twoich ustach zabawnie to brzmi.

Winda zatrzymała się, ale drzwi się nie otwierały. Dummy zaświergotał w ich kierunku, tocząc się do przodu i do tyłu na swoich kółkach.

– Sir… – zaczął Jarvis.

– Otwórz drzwi, Jarvis, nie robię tego z nim. – Tony zdołał odepchnąć Steve’a, a Kapitan poczuł, że cały się rumieni, a jego skóra mrowi.

– Sir, możliwe…

– Otwórz drzwi! – warknął Tony.

Drzwi windy rozsunęły się i Coulson na pół sekundy podniósł wzrok znad teczki, a potem jego oczy z powrotem powędrowały w dół. Steve miał sekundę, by zrozumieć, jak to musi wyglądać – Tony bez koszuli, on w tym głupim kapeluszu, obaj zaplątali w kącie z brunetem opartym o ścianę i Dummym z główką grzecznie pochyloną w przeciwnym kierunku. I już nawet nie wspominając o koszuli Tony’ego przykrywającą ramię bota.

– Śmiało – odparł Coulson, spokojny jak zawsze. – Poczekam na następną.

– Dzięki – powiedział Steve, mając nadzieję, że jego twarz nie była tak czerwona jak się mu wydawało. Prawdopodobnie było znacznie gorzej.

– Dlaczego? – zrzędził Tony. – Dlaczego zawsze to ty…

– Dummy, zabierzmy cię z powrotem do warsztatu, twoi bracia już czekają na ciebie – wtrącił Coulson, lekko unosząc kąciki ust. Odsunął się na bok, pozwalając robotowi wyjechać na korytarz. Za szklanymi drzwiami warsztatu Steve widział, jak Butterfingers i U czekają z nadzieją i huśtają główkami, gdy Dummy się zbliżał. Coulson poszedł jego śladem.

– Miłej nocy, panowie. Jarvis, gdybyś mógł odesłać mi windę z powrotem, kiedy… Już wysiądą…

– Oczywiście, Phil. – Drzwi się zamknęły i Steve jęknął w plecy Tony’ego.

– Dlaczego? – powiedział Tony i to nie było pytanie, to był bezbarwny wyraz wściekłości. – Dlaczego to zawsze Coulson? Za każdym razem, za każdym cholernym razem, gdy ktoś mnie przyłapuje w dwuznacznej sytuacji, to zawsze jest to on z tą swoją uniesioną brwią i tym małym uśmieszkiem…

Steve odwrócił go i przycisnął do ściany windy.

– Ponieważ… – wyszeptał, zanim pocałował Tony’ego w usta. – Masz najlepsze dwuznaczne sytuacje. – Złapał dłonie Tony’ego i przycisnął je do ściany po obu stronach jego głowy. Nie mógł się oprzeć dotknięcia nosem dolnej części szczęki bruneta. – Chciałbyś mnie jakiejś nauczyć?

– Słodki… – Nie zdołał dokończyć, bo całe jego ciało wygięło się w łuk, przyciskając się do Steve’a, a jego biodra mocno otarły o krocze blondyna. Kontakt wystarczył, by posłać iskierkę buzującego ciepła przez cały układ nerwowy Steve’a z taką siłą, że aż jęknął w skórę bruneta. – Mogę, pewnie, że mogę cię nauczyć, ta jest całkiem fajna, możemy… Ją zbadać. – Szarpnął rękoma trzymanymi przez Kapitana, zginając nadgarstki w uścisku jego palców. – Tak, och, tak, ta jest fajna, może…

– Łóżko – zarządził Steve. – Byłoby miło.

– Dobrze mi tutaj – powiedział Tony i owinął nogi wokół bioder Steve’a, który przygryzł lekko jego szyję.

– Jesteś niepoprawny – powiedział.

– I lubisz to – odetchnął Tony, a kiedy Steve podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, miliarder oblizał wargi. Steve wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, a Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tak właśnie myślałem.

Winda wypuściła ich na odpowiednim piętrze i Steve cofnął się o krok, puszczając nadgarstki Tony’ego, gdy ten zsunął stopy z powrotem na podłogę. Brunet zacisnął pięść, chwytając przód koszuli Steve’a.

– No dalej, szefie, zobaczmy, jak sobie poradzisz z tym projektem.

– Zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby zapewnić komfortowe środowisko pracy i wszechstronne przywództwo – oświadczył roztargniony Steve, wywołując rozbawienie u geniusza.

– Taa, często unikam wykonywania zadań, więc myślę, że będziesz musiał mieć bezpośredni styl zarządzania – powiedział, kierując Steve’a do swojej sypialni. Kapitan odczuwał ulgę, że tam był, że był znów tam mile widziany, ulgę tak wielką, że mógłby załkać. Ale były lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

– Och, upewnię się, że wiesz dokładnie, czego oczekuję – zdążył mruknąć Steve, zanim Tony zatrzasnął drzwi i ruszył prosto do jego spodni. – Pracownik z własną inicjatywą. To jest… – Odetchnął z trudem. – To jest niezłe.

– Niezłe? Spodziewam się lepszej recenzji – powiedział Tony, dotykając szyi blondyna, zjeżdżając ustami do wgłębienia w gardle, palcami rozpinając koszulę.

– W takim razie musisz na nią zapracować. – Udało się wydusić Steve’owi i to było ostatnie spójne zdanie, jakie zdołał wyartykułować.


	3. Rozdział 3 Część 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękujemy za kudosy!
> 
> Ten rozdział dzielimy na dwie mniejsze części - ułatwi Wam to czytanie, a nam tłumaczenie.

* * *

– Klocki Lego?

– Lego. - Rhodey zachichotał na linii. - Pozwolił ci zostać?

– Nie dostałem wyboru. Zagonił mnie do pracy. – Steve nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na wspomnienie tego wieczoru. – Ale nie byłem zbyt pomocny. Dzieci bardziej się w tym odnajdywały.

– To brutalne małe szkodniki, prawda? Byłem kilka razy. To jak oglądanie Flecisty z Hameln w pracy. W pewnym momencie jeszcze uzbroi te dzieciaki po zęby, a wtedy wszyscy będziemy straceni.

– Lubią go – powiedział Steve.

– Dzieci nie dają sobie wciskać kitu. Zwłaszcza te dzieciaki. I nie obchodzi ich to, kim jesteś, ani nie są pod wrażeniem kogo znasz. Nie chcą od niego niczego poza szansą na zrobienie bałaganu. – Rhodey zaśmiał się. – Poza tym, Tony sam ma dziesięć lat, ilekroć ma zabawki wokół.

Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko, przechylając się na krześle w sali konferencyjnej TARCZY. Wydawało się, że w domu wszystko wróciło do normy i choć nikt o tym nie mówił głośno, to każdy odetchnął z ulgą. Steve nie był pewien, czy był bardziej zawstydzony tym, że jego życie osobiste wpędziło cały zespół w chaos, czy tym, że aż robiło mu się ciepło na sercu, gdy przypominał sobie, że drużynie aż tak bardzo na nich zależało.

– To jednak dobre zabawki. – Steve spojrzał na okna, na rozciągającą się za nimi panoramę Nowego Jorku. – Twórcze. Proste. I jednocześnie skomplikowane.

– Ograniczone jedynie wyobraźnią i budżetem – zgodził się Rhodey. – A Tony ma i tego i tego pod dostatkiem. Wiesz, że masz kłopoty, gdy zapisuje cię na listę LegoClub.

– Hmm – mruknął Steve.

– Nie. Och, Kapitanie, nie… Nie możesz puścić mu tego płazem, nie! – Rhodey rechotał, pogłębiając dobry humor blondyna. – Jakim trzeba być… Nie.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Steve, wzruszając ramionami. – Myślałem, że to urocze. Był tak podekscytowany tym pomysłem.

I nawet jeśli zajęło mu godzinę lub więcej, by złożyć zestaw Iron Mana, który kupił mu geniusz, cóż, Rhodey nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Steve obwiniał za to małe, drobne fragmenty i swoje gigantyczne dłonie. I oczywiście po tym, jak już złożył zestaw, Tony odmówił podarowania mu figurki lego Kapitana Ameryki i Steve w zemście zatrzymał sobie Iron Mana.

– Więc kiedy rozmawiasz z Pepper? – zapytał Rhodey, wytrącając go z zamyślenia.

– Nie chcę się wtrącać. Jest bardzo zajęta – odpowiedział, skrzywiając się.

– Mhm. Unikasz Pepper.

– Nie unikam jej. – Głównie starał się pozostawać w wygodnej odległości. Wygodnej dla nich obu. Tak było lepiej.

– Totalnie unikasz Pepper, a to nie zadziała. Ona jest twoim najlepszym sposobem, by utrzymać Tony’ego na względnie zrównoważonym poziomie. Potrzebujesz jej po swojej stronie. To nie tak, że wątpię, że jeszcze nie jest, ale no weź! Wałkujemy temat jego rodziny, Kapitanie, a ona jest najbliższą osobą, jaką ma. Więc zrób to.

Steve spojrzał na telefon.

– Ona mnie nie lubi – stwierdził, spotykając dłuższe milczenie.

– Na czym opierasz swoje podejrzenia, Kapitanie?

– Po prostu nie lubi. Możemy zmienić temat?

– Okej, okej, ale nie możesz unikać tej kobiety w nieskończoność. Możesz odłożyć to na jakiś czas, ale nie możesz całkowicie od niej uciec, Steve. Potrzebujesz jej po swojej stronie, więc wymyśl, jak to zrobić.

– Taa. – Steve potarł dłonią kark, żałując, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Był jednak całkiem pewien, że Rhodey miał rację. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, rozległo się ciche pukanie, lekkie i uprzejme.

– Ach, jestem za wcześnie? – spytał Bruce, wsuwając przez drzwi jedynie głowę i ramiona. Stał z teczką w jednej ręce, a drugą opierał na framudze. Zawsze wydawał się być gotowy na ucieczkę, jakby jego nogi były w każdej chwili gotowe do ruchu, ale jego spojrzenie było spokojne, gdy posyłał Steve’owi uśmiech.

– Tylko trochę – odparł Steve, również unosząc kąciki ust. – Dasz mi chwilę? – Po tym, jak Bruce skinął głową, blondyn jeszcze na chwilę przyłożył do ucha telefon. – Spotkanie wkrótce się rozpocznie. Dzięki, że oddzwoniłeś, wiem, że na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu jest jeszcze wcześnie.

– Życie w wojsku, wiesz, jak to bywa – odparł Rhodey, ponieważ owszem, Steve zdecydowanie wiedział, jak to było. – Żaden problem. Hej, Kapitanie? Dzwoń do mnie w każdej chwili, okej? Wiem, jak to z nim jest i, no cóż, Tony potrzebuje każdego przyjaciela, którego może zdobyć.

– Dzięki, Rhodey. Naprawdę dziękuję. – Pożegnali się i Steve odłożył telefon. – Przepraszam, Bruce – powiedział, ale Bruce pokręcił głową i usiadł.

– Nie martw się – odparł, odkładając na stół teczki i okulary na ich szczyt. – Pułkownik Rhodes?

– Tak. – Steve uśmiechnął się krzywo, czując ciepło na policzkach. – Rozmawia ze mną od czasu do czasu.

– O Tonym? – drążył Bruce, gdy Clint i Natasha weszli do środka, poruszając się razem w ten ich typowy, niepokojący sposób, w jaki tylko oni potrafili. Natasha trzymała tablet, a łucznik pojedynczą strzałę, kręcąc nią między palcami niczym pałką.

Steve skinął im głową.

– Tak. Rhodey zna go znacznie dłużej niż ja, oczywiście. – I nie, Steve nie był aż tak żałosny, by być o to zazdrosnym. Będzie to sobie powtarzał, dopóki w to nie uwierzy.

– Stary – powiedział Clint, rzucając się na wolne krzesło. Natasza zajęła swoje miejsce z większą godnością i znacznie większą delikatnością. – Tak. Bezcenny przyjaciel, który umie ci doradzić jest… po prostu niezbędny. – Wyszczerzył się. – Ja mam Nat.

– Potwierdzam – odparła Natasha, unosząc jedną brew w idealny łuk. – Jednak moje doradzanie ma bardziej na celu powstrzymanie Coulsona przed zabiciem mnie niż rzeczywiście chęć pomocy Bartonowi. – Oparła brodę na pięści, trzepocząc rzęsami. – Jednak tuż przed rozległą akcją w terenie wszystko bierze w łeb. W takiej sytuacji moje doradzanie jest po prostu koszmarne.

– Przecież to… same kłamstwa – powiedział Bruce, uśmiechając się do niej. Wzruszyła ramionami, gestem obejmując cały tajemniczy kobiecy wdzięk, do którego była zdolna.

– Clint jest moją ulubioną zepsutą zabawką – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Ale tak. Za bardzo lubię Coulsona, żeby często grać w takie gry.

– Rhodey jest pomocny? – zapytał Clint, przesuwając trzon strzały między palcami. Nie zadał sobie trudu, by na nią spojrzeć, bo czułe opuszki palców mogły znaleźć jakąkolwiek niedoskonałość, każdy akcent w materiale. Łucznik wydawał się był otwarty i rozbawiony, ale w tym prostym geście istniało zagrożenie, jakim była broń, która tak naprawdę nigdy nie zostaje porzucona, nawet gdy agent zostaje skutecznie rozbrojony.

Steve widział, co mężczyzna był w stanie zrobić ze strzałą w ręku, nawet bez łuku.

– Tak. Nie drąż – powiedział Steve z drżącymi wargami, a Clint wzruszył ramionami, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu by wyrazić symboliczny sprzeciw wobec niechęci Steve’a do pogrążenia tematu.

– Nie ufam wojskowym typom – syknął Barton, zaciskając usta i mrużąc oczy.

– Wybacz, ale… – wtrącił Bruce, bawiąc się swoimi okularami. – Zawsze myślałem, a raczej wydawało mi się… Nie masz czasem wojskowej przeszłości?

– To ogromne naruszenie etykiety – odparła Natasha z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Nie ma czegoś takiego jak „przed TARCZĄ”, chyba że agent sam przekaże informacje na ochotnika.

– Och, prze… – zaczął Bruce, ale Clint wyszczerzył się i zbył go machnięciem ręki.

– Myślę, że straciliśmy prawo do tej szczególnej luki, Tasha. W końcu znamy całą ich przeszłość, prawda? – rzucił Clint słodkim tonem. – Jeśli chodzi o moją przeszłość, to owszem, pochodzę z kompleksu wojskowo-przemysłowego. Jak myślisz, skąd ta nieufność do wojskowych typków? – Wskazał strzałą na Steve’a. – Ty się nie liczysz. Jesteś wyjątkiem w tej regule, Kapitanie.

– Dzięki – odpowiedział Steve i naprawdę był wdzięczny. – Daj Rhodeyowi szansę, proszę. Zawsze robił dla nas wszystko, co w jego mocy. I spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, on też nie ma powodu, by nam ufać.

Clint oparł jedną stopę na krawędzi stołu.

– Będę pracował z człowiekiem. Nie muszę go lubić.

– Przestań do niego strzelać – powiedział Coulson, wchodząc i uderzając Clinta w głowę teczką, gdy przechodził obok. – Proszę, nogi ze stołu, wychowywały cię wilki?

– Nie miałem tyle szczęścia! – Clint obrócił krzesło, szczerząc zęby. Ułożył kończyny w wygodniejszej pozycji i się wyciągnął. – Gdzie jest Thor?

– Ze Starkiem. I z Hill. – Usta Coulsona drgnęły. – To bitwa epok i cieszę się, że nie jestem w nią zamieszany.

– Prawda. – Clint wycelował strzałę w Coulsona, a potem przeniósł ją na Steve'a. – A tak na poważnie, wasza dwójka już się dogadała? – zapytał Barton, obserwując blondyna do góry nogami. Jego głowa zwisała z podłokietnika fotela, a jedną nogę zarzucił jakoś nad głową na oparcie. – Wróciliście do upojnych nocy?

– Wilki zostawiły go na śmierć – poinformowała Natasha, przewracając oczami. – Większość z tego to tak właściwie twoja wina, Clint, więc być może nie powinieneś robić niczego, co grozi wyrzuceniem cię przez najbliższe okno.

– Jestem sympatyczny! – oburzył się Clint, rozkładając szeroko ramiona i wbijając strzałę w sufit jednym ruchem nadgarstka. – Możecie mi skoczyć!

– Jest jak maskotka – powiedział Bruce, odchylając się do tyłu z uśmiechem. – Urocza, puszysta maskotka. Ale nie jest przeszkolony do bycia w domu.

Śmiejąc się, Clint pokazał mu środkowy palec.

– Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: pracujemy nad tym – oświadczył Steve, ponieważ, okej, tak, musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Poczuł ciepło na policzkach, ale uniósł brodę. Z racji, że cały zespół zaakceptował ich bez mrugnięcia okiem, zaakceptował ich pomimo potencjalnych problemów, które mógł wywołać ich związek… W zamian był im winien uczciwość.

Położył ręce na stole, starając się zachować spokój i profesjonalizm w tej kwestii.

– Doceniamy wasze wsparcie i przepraszam za ostatnie… – Przełknął ślinę. –Nieprzyjemności.

Clint prychnął, a Romanoff wymierzyła mu kopniaka w bok bez ruszania się z krzesła. Łucznik wrócił do pozycji siedzącej, wycofując się poza jej zasięg, przynajmniej teoretycznie.

– Słuchaj, Kapitanie. Kiedy wasza dwójka walczy, nigdy nie jest dobrze. A wy dwoje sprzeczacie się całkiem sporo.

Steve zamrugał i rozejrzał się po stole. Bruce unikał jego wzroku, zajęty sprawdzaniem krawędzi blatu swoim kciukiem. Natasha tylko lekko skinęła głową, na wpół wzruszając ramionami.

– Niestabilna sytuacja – zauważył Coulson, skupiając się na swoich formularzach. Koniec pióra uderzał stałym rytmem o szklany blat stołu. – Wasza dwójka zawsze potrafiła sobie z tym poradzić.

– Widzisz, właśnie o to chodzi – podchwycił ucieszony Clint. – Radzicie sobie. I teraz jest to trochę łatwiejsze. Przynajmniej nie mamy do czynienia z nierozwiązanymi sprawami. Teraz możesz się na niego powściekać, a potem po prostu zabrać go do łóżka, gdzie jego miejsce.

– Wolałbym pominąć tę część ze złością – powiedział Steve, zastanawiając się, kiedy jego życie tak spektakularnie zboczyło z torów. – To zbyt stresujące.

– Zatem wybrałeś niewłaściwego faceta – skwitowała Natasha z uśmiechem. – Doprowadzi cię do szaleństwa. W najlepszy możliwy sposób.

– Myślę, że to już się stało. – Steve wzruszył ramionami. – Co mogę zrobić?

– Jesteeeeeeśmy! – zaśpiewał Tony, stając w drzwiach z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami. Miał na sobie zniszczoną koszulkę zespołu rockowego i dżinsy, które pasowały jak ulał. – Miejmy to za sobą, chcę mieć to już z głowy, bo mam rzeczy do zrobienia i ludzi do zobaczenia, ludzi do zrobienia i rzeczy do zobaczenia i już osiągnąłem maksymalną dawkę głupoty TARCZY jak na jeden dzień, więc załatwmy to szybko, możemy, Coulson, mój druhu?

– Musimy porozmawiać o incydencie na targu rolników – oznajmił Coulson, ignorując monolog geniusza.

Tony jęknął i opadł na krzesło obok Steve'a.

– Obiecuję, że nie pokażę Thorowi kolejnego kawałka Gallagera, możemy już iść?

– Dopilnowałem, aby wszyscy otrzymali odpowiednią rekompensatę za swoje towary – powiedział Thor, zajmując swoje miejsce. Wyglądał na nieco zawstydzonego. – To się więcej nie powtórzy.

– Och, melony były najmniejszym z naszych problemów – powiedział Coulson. – Zaczynajmy, okej?

Tony przewrócił głową w kierunku Steve'a z lekkim jękiem na ustach, wywołując tym rozbawienie u Kapitana.

– Skup się – poprosił, sięgając po tablet. – Albo Coulson będzie musiał zaczynać od nowa.

– Umawiam się z tobą, więc nie muszę uważać.

– Jednak, co zaskakujące, nadal oczekuję, że będziesz uważał – powiedział mu Steve, starając się nie uśmiechnąć.

– Taa, nie licz na to. Obudź mnie, kiedy spotkanie się skończy.

*

Cała sprawa poszła w diabły tak szybko, że Steve’owi zakręciło się w głowie.

Nie spodziewał się tego, żadne z nich nie było na to przygotowane, bo był to cholerny napad na bank. Jasne, to był napad z użyciem supermocy, ale Załoga Zniszczenia zrobiła bałagan i złapała pieniądze i tyle – zawsze tak było, kiedy się pojawiali.

To on i Clint byli tymi, którzy znajdowali się w wieży, kiedy nadeszło wezwanie. Coulson westchnął i potarł grzbiet nosa, nim wreszcie się zgodził i wyszli całą trójką, zabierając ze sobą zwykłe jednostki TARCZY.

I Clint całą drogę rzucał dowcipami, gdy rozmawiał przez telefon z Natashą, zacierając ręce, że powstrzyma wielki napad na bank, podczas gdy ona ścigała agentów HYDRY w New Jersey, gdziekolwiek w tym był żart. Steve rozmawiał z Coulsonem, który wahał się, czy zadzwonić do Bruce'a i Tony'ego, którzy byli po drugiej stronie miasta w Uniwersytecie Columbia, lub do Thora, który był w ONZ, rozmawiając z różnymi urzędnikami na temat uznania organizacyjnego dla Asgardu.

Ale budynek został ewakuowany, cywile już dawno zniknęli i pozostała tylko Załoga Zniszczenia, chowająca się wewnątrz budynku. Nowojorska policja nie chciała stawiać im czoła w pojedynkę, stąd interwencja TARCZA. Kierownik banku wpuścił złodziei do skarbca, w którym znajdowały się skrytki depozytowe, a następnie został wypuszczony. O ile dobrze się orientowali, to złodzieje nadal znajdowali się w środku, chociaż TARCZA nie dostała żadnych informacji na temat tego, czego dokładnie szukała banda, ani czy już udało im się to znaleźć.

Jednomyślność między nimi trzema, w tym wykrzyczana zgoda Clinta, polegała na tym, że poradzą sobie z tym bez wyciągania nikogo z drużyny ze spotkań.

Była to decyzja, której Steve pożałował, gdy tylko jego stopy znalazły się na ulicy, ponieważ jakieś sześć sekund później bank wybuchł mu prosto w twarz. Podniósł tarczę i schował się za nią razem z Clintem w porę, by uniknąć śmiertelnego ciosu, ale było blisko, zdecydowanie za blisko. Po chwili głos Coulsona rozbrzmiał w ich słuchawkach – mężczyzna aż zgrzytał zębami, gdy próbował wyciągnąć od nich jakiekolwiek informacje.

Steve patrzył w górę na coś, co było wziętym prosto z KOSZMARÓW skrzyżowaniem gigantycznej jaszczurki, smoka, ropuchy i wrzeszczącego kosmity, który właśnie wydobywał się z ruin budynku.

– Wydaje mi się, że lepiej będzie zadzwonić po resztę – stwierdził, co było bardziej logiczne niż długie i obsceniczne wyjaśnienie sytuacji, które próbował im zaserwować Clint. – Oczyścić ulicę, już!

– Uderzaj go nisko i mocno – poradził Clint i zniknął, już będąc w ruchu, omijając fragmenty betonu zaśmiecające ulicę. Posyłał strzały jedna za drugą z szybkością, nad którą trudno było nadążyć, lecz te nie wydawały się mieć większego znaczenia w starciu z łuskowatą skórą. Stwór odwrócił się, mrugając jednym okiem wielkości obiadowego talerza i otworzył paszczę. Ryk odsłonił rzędy poszarpanych, zakrzywionych zębów i wtedy Steve ruszył.

– Zabierz wszystkich z tej ulicy – rozkazał przez komunikator do Coulsona. – Ewakuuj pobliskie budynki i upewnij się, że wybierają wyjścia ewakuacyjne jak najdalej stąd. To coś jest w środku i stara się wyjść. Nie miał problemów z przedarciem się przez stos cegieł, więc nie zamierzam się zastanawiać, czy ktokolwiek z pozostałych w pobliżu ma z nim duże szanse.

– Już ich ewakuujemy i dzwonimy do reszty. Jakieś pomysły z czym mamy do czynienia?

– Twoje przypuszczenia są równie dobre, jak moje – odparł Steve, a potwór przedzierał się przez front banku, machając zaciekle łbem, by pozbyć się resztek muru i odłamków szkła, które zostały na jego skórze.

– Głosuję na wściekłego płaza – zaproponował Clint, przykucając na przewróconym autobusie. – Kapitanie, mamy ruch z tyłu po prawej stronie. Może to jeden z naszych zaginionych superzłoczyńców.

– Przyjąłem. – Steve zaczekał, aż grupa agentów TARCZY w sprzęcie bojowym zwróci na siebie uwagę tego stwora, zanim sam zaczął biec, przecinając strefę katastrofy. Znajomy mężczyzna w zielonym stroju widział, jak nadchodzi i próbował uciec, ale tarcza Steve'a podcięła mu nogi, sprawiając, że ten runął jak długi. Jego łom potoczył się po chodniku.

– Co to ma być? – warknął, szarpiąc złodzieja za przód skafandra i ciągnąc go w górę. – Co zrobiliście?

– Nie wiem! – Facet wydawał się przerażony. – Nie… nie mam pojęcia! Wzięliśmy tę robotę, wydawała się łatwa, mieliśmy wyciągnąć tę skałę ze skarbca, to wszystko! Tylko tyle mieliśmy zrobić, ale kiedy otworzyłem skrzynkę i łom uderzył w nią… To coś NAGLE zjawiło się ze środka, a potem cały budynek się zawalił!

– Magiczna, genetyczna krzyżówka – odparł Coulson przez komunikator i tylko on był zdolny, by powiedzieć to tak spokojnie, bez jakiegokolwiek zająknięcia. – Wezwaliśmy pozostałych, TARCZA jest w drodze do twojej lokalizacji, Kapitanie, trzymaj go tam jeszcze przez sekundę.

Obserwował już, jak furgonetka TARCZY podjeżdża pod bank, wypuszczając na zewnątrz uzbrojonych agentów, którzy byli bardziej niż szczęśliwi, by przejąć na faceta i jego mistycznie napędzany łom, jeśli oznaczało to, że nie skończą jako pokarm dla przerośniętej żaby.

– Już tu dotarli. Co robimy z tym stworem?

– Musimy przegonić to coś z ulicy – oświadczył Clint. – Muszę się dostać na górę. Kto by pomyślał, że zatęsknię za wygadanym Iron Manem?

– Za to… – zaczął Tony przez komunikator. – Możesz wejść po schodach. – W jego tle odzywał się Jarvis i pęd wiatru. Słyszenie pojawiających się ostrzeżeń od AI było przerażające, bo ciągle ostrzegały mężczyznę o tym, jak blisko budynków przelatywał. – Walizkowy strój i ja jesteśmy w drodze, trzymajcie się tam jakoś.

– Thor też jest w drodze i ale dotrzesz na miejsce szybciej niż on – poinformował go Coulson. Wokół byli agenci TARCZY, którzy go osłaniali, próbując powstrzymać potwora, próbując go przyszpilić do ziemi. Jednak nic, co robili, nie robiło większej różnicy, więc Steve rzucił się do przodu, przyciągając jego uwagę. Blondyn biegł ile sił w nogach, z gracją omijając przeszkody na drodze, dosłownie czując oddech stwora na plecach przenikający nawet przez jego kombinezon.

– Potrzebujemy więcej broni i wsparcia powietrznego, im szybciej, tym lepiej.

– Jestem w drodze, dziesięć minut od was – warknął Tony, a Steve gwałtowanie się zatrzymał i ukrył za przewróconym samochodem, gdy ogon świsnął nad jego głową.

– Nie mamy dziesięciu minut – odpowiedział spokojnie i precyzyjnie Coulson. – Nie mamy nawet pięciu.

– Kurwa. Będę tam za cztery – obiecał Stark i Steve mimo wszystko musiał powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

– To nie jest „Jaka to melodia”, Iron Manie. Zamiast zgadywać, po prostu wywlecz w powietrze swój błyszczący, metalowy tyłek – syknął Clint. – Kapitanie! Potrzebuję wyskoczni!

Steve wyjrzał zza samochodu na czas, by zauważyć, że Clint rzuca się na coś, co wyglądało jak pozostałości po sprzęcie do mycia okien. Sprzęt był na poziomie ulicy, ale podtrzymujące go splątane liny pięły się w górę w stronę zrujnowanego dach banku, gwiżdżąc na wietrze. Budynek był uszkodzony, zniknął ogromny fragment zewnętrznej ściany i odsłonięto kilkanaście pięter, ale dach, na którym zabezpieczono bloczek linowy, wyglądał stabilnie, przynajmniej na razie. Steve skinął głową.

Pół sekundy zajęło mu wykonanie obliczeń i zlokalizowanie części układu linowego, która utrzymywała platformę na ulicy. Kapitan wychylił się, unosząc tarczę.

– Trzymaj się, to będzie ostra jazda – zawołał i posłał tarczę machnięciem ręki. Leciała równo i czysto, przecinając druty utrzymywane w miejscu przez gruz. Reszta mechanizmu, uwolniona od nacisku, wystrzeliła z powrotem w stronę dachu, a Clint poszybował razem z nim, wydając zdecydowanie zbyt radosny krzyk, gdy sprzęt otarł się o ścianę budynku, zrzucając na drogę kolejne kaskady stłuczonego szkła i betonu.

Łucznik zeskoczył z platformy, nim plątanina metalu i drutów spadła z powrotem na chodnik, i wpadł na podłogę jednego z odsłoniętych pięter w połowie budynku. Pokonał szybkimi krokami odległość i ślizgnął się na jednym kolanie, by oprzeć stopę na krawędzi betonowego podłoża.

– Hej, brzydalu! – krzyknął, jednym ruchem nadgarstka nakładając strzałę na cięciwę. – Hej, ale cię matka śmiesznie ubrała!

Strzała uderzyła w kark, wbijając się tak głęboko, że stwór aż zawył. Odrzucając łeb, potwór odwrócił się, by utkwić wzrok w łuczniku. Clint uśmiechnął się szeroko i zdetonował grot strzały.

– Ładnie podziałało – pochwalił sam siebie agent, gdy potwór runął z powrotem na front banku. Otoczył ich dźwięk zawalających się ścian i tłuczonego szkła, gdy stworzenie zniknęło z pola widzenia. – Zdetonujmy ten cholerny budynek na niego.

– Tylko problem w tym, że jesteś na tym budynku – syknął Steve.

– Taa, miałem nadzieję, że to przeoczysz. – Clint poruszał się wzdłuż krawędzi posadzki, patrząc w dół. Jego stopy poruszały się szybciej, niż miały do tego prawo, a butami znajdował stabilne miejsca, by utrzymywać się na kruszejących zbrojeniach i zapadających się podłogach. Beton roztrzaskiwał się o ziemię, gdy budynek trząsnął się w fundamentach. Steve stanął szybko na nogi, przeganiając pozostałych cywilów. – Coulson, ewakuacja? – zapytał Barton, nakładając strzałę na łuk.

– Pracuję nad tym. Trzymaj się poza zasięgiem.

– Robię, co w mojej mocy! – Metal, szkło i meble biurowe zaczęły spadać na chodnik, roztrzaskując się przy uderzeniu, a Kapitan w porę dobiegł do przypadkowego agenta TARCZY, który tam stał, i odepchnął mężczyznę spoza zasięgu spadającego gruzu, trzymając tarczę nad ich głowami. – Cześć, wielkoludzie – usłyszał gdzieś z góry łucznika, ale nawet na niego nie spojrzał, nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niż tylko dalej zajmować się w zawrotnym tempie usuwaniem reszty cywili.

Ponad nim rozległ się kolejny wrzask szkarady, a ciężki oddech Clinta słyszalny przez komunikator mieszał się ze śpiewem na przemian napinanej i puszczanej cięciwy łuku. Liczba wystrzelonych strzał nie była czymś, co wydawało się możliwe.

– Kończy mi się tutaj grunt – oświadczył Clint, a Steve podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć, jak ogon potwora przecina powietrze, przebijając się przez pół tuzina wspierających kolumn.

– Iron Manie? – rzucił Kapitan, kiedy wokół niego rozległy się syreny. – Potrzebujemy wsparcia z powietrza.

– Jestem tuż poza zasięgiem, wytrzymajcie – warknął Tony.

– Rozpęta się tu prawdziwe piekło – syknął Clint, a Steve rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie. Ten wciąż poruszał się szybko i nisko, omijając wąskie szczeliny i strzelając, gdzie tylko mógł. Ale monstrum było tuż nad nim, wbijając cielsko w resztki biurowca.

– Wstrzymaj się – warknął Coulson. – Nie niszcz tego budynku.

– Budynek JUŻ SIĘ ZAWALA, sir, trzyma się teraz dzięki bibułce i taśmie klejącej! Mam wybór, czy kontrolować to zawalenie się czy nie, ale każda zmiana ciężaru wpływa na resztki fundamentu.

– Nie! – zaprzeczył Steve. – Iron Man i Thor są prawie…

– Sorki, chłopaki, pobawię się w Mulan zanim to gówno trafi z powrotem na ulicę i wiecie… ZABIJE LUDZIE – stwierdził Clint.

Steve nie wiedział, co to znaczy, ale nie mogło być niczym dobrym, sądząc po bezpośrednim i wściekłym _NIE_ Coulsona.

Sprzeciw agenta nawet nie spowolnił Bartona. Wypuścił trzy strzały z rzędu, idealnie wycelowane, i ruszył, wciąż strzelając, aż ślizgnął się i CHYBIŁ.

Steve, zdezorientowany, prawie potknął się o własne stopy, zszokowany tym, że strzały śmignęły nad głową potwora, chybiając, chybiając o ogromną odległość i nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak Clint mógł CHYBIĆ, ale wtedy pierwsza ze strzał trafiła w wykręconą metalową część budynku nad nimi i wybuchła kulą ognia. Konstrukcja wykrzywiła się z siłą i ciężarem, a następnie dwie pozostały strzały uderzyły w szybkim odstępie, dokładnie i prosto w punkt - szczyt budynku upadł, uderzając o niższe piętra i całość się zawaliła.

Był ryk i ruch, do którego dołączył się Steve, krzycząc coś, co mogło być przekleństwem, ale nie był tego pewien, ponieważ budynek rozsypywał się pod swoim ciężarem, grzebiąc w środku potwora. Blondyn nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale Clint wciąż był w ruchu, omijając gruz, biegnąc, skacząc i poruszając się szybciej, niż Steve myślał, że jest w stanie, ale nie wystarczająco szybko. Łomot muru, metalu, kamienia i zbliżającej się śmierci pchały go w dół, więc Clint skoczył z wysokości, która nie nadawała się do skoków, ale była dużo lepsza niż przygniecenie przez budynek.

Był w powietrzu całą sekundę, może dłużej, spadając i nakładając na cięciwę kolejną strzałę, kiedy czerwonozłota smuga mignęła w powietrzu i złapała go z szarpnięciem. Rozległ się trzask, gdy szkło, kamień i metal spadły na nich falami, ale Iron Man przebił się przez nie, jedną ręką strzelając w spadający gruz repulsorem, a drugim mocno obejmując Clinta, trzymając go ciasno, podczas gdy łucznik po prostu dalej strzelał.

Coś uderzyło w nogę Tony’ego, jakiś blok betonu, który byłby zdolny oderwać kończynę od reszty ciała, ale w tym wypadku po prostu wytrącił dwójkę Avengersów z kursu i równowagi, zmuszając ich do spiralnego skrętu, przyciśnięci do siebie. Gruzy banku, wzburzone niczym woda, rozstąpiły się, kiedy potwór, ten cholerny potwór, podniósł się, krwawiąc i wyjąc, ale wciąż będąc żywym, nawet gdy ruiny budynku próbowały to zmienić.

– Thor! – wydarł się Tony. – Przejmij go! – I wtedy Steve zorientował się, że jeden z repulsorów w jego nogach nie działał, a ten, obejmując Clinta ramieniem, nie mógł uniknąć kraksy.

Thor zbliżył się do niego i Iron Man puścił Clinta, który nawet będąc w powietrzu wciąż zdołał posłać strzałę, która wbiła się w skórę pod okiem cholernej szkarady i ta zawyła z bólu. Thorowi udało się chwycić łucznika, jednak mężczyzna przypominał teraz bezwładną, pozbawioną kości lalkę w uścisku półboga, a jego łuk wypadł ze słabnącego uścisku na ulicę.

Tony zarył w ziemię, siłą uderzenia przypominając wiertło, rozrzucając fragmenty asfaltu i gleby, nim znieruchomiał.

Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że Steve nie miał nawet czasu zrobić czegokolwiek więcej, jak parę szybkich kroków, nim budynek osiadł, a potwór zatoczył się resztką sił, bliski śmierci pod stertą gruzu. Ryczał z bólu i wściekłości, a konając rzucił się do przodu, otwierając szeroko paszczę nad nieruchomym ciałem Tony’ego.

Steve wydzierał się i krzyczał, a Thor ruszył w jego kierunku, lecz spowalniał go Clint, dalej nieruchomy i bezwładny w jego ramionach. Kapitan był zbyt daleko, wiedział, że nie zdąży na czas, ale i tak posłał w lot swój oręż. Słyszał, jak Coulson krzyczy w słuchawce, ale siły specjalne, które TARCZA miała do zaoferowania, były zbyt małe i zbyt spóźnione, bo truchło nie z tego świata opadło w stronę Tony’ego, a jego zęby przypominające wielkością kawałki kamienia czy fragmenty metalu, zamknęły się wokół niego.

Noga Tony’ego uniosła się, a repulsor rozbłysnął jasno, strzelając w łeb kosmity. Grot z zapalnikiem, który utkwił pod okiem stwora, wykorzystał impuls i wybuchnął, tworząc wystarczające ciepło oraz siłę, by zbić stojącego pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej Steve’a z nóg.

Rozległ się okropny, głuchy łomot, gdy głowa spadła na ulicę.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie trzaskiem szkła, metalu i płomieni, aż nagle rozległ się okrzyk Tony’ego Starka:

– Repulsor! Repulsor na twojej jebanej twarzy, jak ci się to podoba? Taa, tak myślałem, wal się! – psioczył geniusz przez komunikator, a Steve wybuchnął śmiechem, który był niebezpiecznie bliski szlochu.

– Status! – odezwał się Coulson już nie krzycząc, lecz na nowo przybierając ton typu: „Nienawidzę was wszystkich, a jeśli nie jesteście cali i zdrowi, to zabiję was”, który wszyscy tak bardzo kochali. To było naprawdę przerażające jak pocieszająco ten ton brzmiał.

– Czysto – oznajmił Steve, wstając i podbiegając do Tony’ego.

– Tak, jastrzębiooki i ja mamy się dobrze – zakomunikował Thor. – Odzyskał przytomność.

– Hawkeye, powiedz coś – warknął Phil.

Nastąpiła krótka cisza, ale po chwili rozbrzmiał głos Clinta - nie z taką werwą, jak zwykle, ale wystarczająco pewnie.

– Nie potrzebuję medyka – oświadczył łucznik. – Chryste, Iron Manie, chciałem tylko, żebyś mnie złapał, nie prosiłem o przejazd z biletem na pospieszny.

– Kochaniutki, zadajesz się z Iron Manem, więc spodziewaj się tylko takich przejażdżek – zakpił inżynier z nutką rozhisteryzowania.

Steve zatrzymał się z poślizgiem i upadł na kolana.

– Maska w górę – poprosił, pochylając się nad leżącym Tonym.

– O nie. – Tony podparł się o ziemię i podniósł chwiejnym jękiem. – Czy ktoś sprawdził, czy zabójcza żaba, która zjadła Detroit, rzeczywiście jest martwa?

– Zespół to potwierdza – poinformował Coulson, biegnąc ulicą. Nie brzmiał na zaniepokojonego ani zmachanego, ale krawat łomotał mu przez ramię, a w dłoni trzymał broń. – Ale zakładamy, że fakt, że brakuje mu teraz połowy czaszki, ma raczej duży wpływ na jego stan. – Zatrzymał się obok Steve’a. – Co jest nie tak?

– Nic – powiedział Tony, próbując wstać, a Steve złapał go za ramię i przytrzymał.

– Więc podnieść wizjer do góry.

– Naprawdę nie widzę potrzeby, Kapitanie – warknął Tony, próbując oderwać rękę Steve’a.

– Potrzebujemy tutaj zespołu medycznego, natychmiast – rzucił Coulson, przytykając dłoń do swojego komunikatora.

– Nie, nie potrzebujemy – zaprzeczył szorstkim głosem Tony.

– Więc otwórz maskę – powtórzył Steve, walcząc z rosnącym poczuciem paniki.

– Możecie się wszyscy odwalić?

Thor wylądował obok nich, przytrzymując przy sobie Clinta.

– Co się stało? – spytał As, stabilizując łucznika, aż ten nie przestał kołysać się na nogach. Phil przejął go, uwalniając Thora, który kucnął po drugiej stronie Tony’ego. – Źle się czujesz? – zapytał zaniepokojony. – Jak duże są twoje obrażenia?

– Nic mi się jest! – Tony próbował uwolnić się od nich, ale wszyscy go okrążyli, a lekarze TARCZY zbliżali się całą gromadą, co Stark powitał dźwiękiem frustracji. – Kusi mnie, by zacząć tu strzelać do ludzi.

– Wiesz, że możemy zdjąć z ciebie tę maskę, Tony – oznajmił Steve, ponieważ krzyki nigdy nie działały na geniusza, po prostu nie, był na nie odporny. Spokój i opanowanie, przed tym nie potrafił się bronić. – Proszę. Co się dzieje?

Tony wyrzucił ręce w powietrze w obronnym geście.

– Zwymiotowałem, okej? Teraz wszyscy są zadowoleni? Zwymiotowałem w środek własnego hełmu i starałem się uniknąć upokorzenia, które niosłoby za sobą PODZIELENIE SIĘ z wami tą informacją, dziękuję bardzo wam wszystkim za bycie wścibskimi nornicami, nie chcę o tym więcej rozmawiać.

– Och, kurwa, wystraszyłeś mnie w cholerę, Stark – jęknął Clint, opierając się o ramię Coulsona. – I to wszystko? Jesteś jak prima donna, ja rzygałem dwa razy. W tym twoim korkociągu musieliśmy dobić do naprawdę niezłego przeciążenia, pewnie nawet do 4 g. Jestem zaskoczony, że wciąż jesteś przytomny.

– Wydaje mi się, że to jeszcze lepszy powód, by zdjąć hełm – pomyślał Thor. – Czy zapach ci nie przeszkadza?

Steve ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Po prostu zdejmij hełm i przemyj się – wydusił. – Na miłość boską, Tony! – Przygryzł mocno wargę, bo strach zaczął powoli ustępować miejsca humorowi.

Tony przyjął butelkę wody od jednego z lekarzy, po czym pozbył się hełmu. Pochylony do przodu, wylał całą zawartość na głowę, a Clint zanosił się śmiechem. Tony dźgnął pustą plastikową butelkę w jego kierunku.

– Ty. Zamknij się. Następnym razem pozwolę, by twoja idiotyczna twarz spotkała się z chodnikiem, zobaczysz, następnym razem będziesz sam.

Clint udał, że wymiotuje w jego stronę.

– Ale z ciebie mięczak, Stark. Obudziłem się wymiotując i musiałem stawić czoła nordyckiemu bogu, który przez cały proces próbował klepać mnie po plecach.

– Byłem zaniepokojony – obruszył się Thor, robiąc zmartwioną minę, ale łucznik posłał mu uśmiech.

– I doceniam to – zgodził się Clint. – Ale. Nadal. Niezręcznie.

– Robisz wiele zamieszania o nic – oświadczył Thor, gdy Barton próbował ominąć lekarzy. Na próbach się skończyło, bo Coulson kazał go przygwoździć, nigdy nie będąc za pominięciem kontroli medycznej.

– Zjawiłeś się na ostatnie cholerne minuty walki, dlaczego miałbym cię słuchać? – drażnił się Clint, na co Thor się zaśmiał.

– Zjawiłem się w samą porę, by cię złapać – zauważył Gromowładny.

– Bruce jest na głównym kanale. Otrzymał aktualizację statusu, ale myślę, że wolałby to usłyszeć od reszty zespołu – wtrącił Phil, ignorując ich obu. – Kapitanie?

Steve skinął głową, łapiąc kolejną butelkę wody i podając ją Tony’emu.

– Przełącz go – poprosił, pochylając się nad geniuszem i dotykając wilgotnych włosów. Tony uciekł od pieszczoty, odpychając Steve’a jedną ręką, na co blondyn westchnął.

– Wybrałeś dobry moment, by przegapić misję, doktorze – oznajmił, podczas gdy zespół zajął się rozmową, która była istną mieszaniną słów, śmiechu oraz krzyków. Rogers zignorował śmiercionośne spojrzenie Tony’ego i przywołał go do siebie, by następnie wylać wodę na głowę miliardera, który po chwili zaczął pluć.

– Dorwę cię za to – wykrztusił Stark, ale uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Wielkoludzie! Powiedz mi, że pobiłeś dla mnie tych idiotów z Columbii?

*

– Nie mogę oddychać.

Steve patrzył przerażony na ekran.

– Steve?

Na ekranie pojawił się interfejs Tony’ego, a Steve patrzył z jaką ogromną prędkością mężczyzna zbliżał się do ziemi i chciał krzyczeć. W ostatniej możliwej sekundzie, tak blisko, że wyświetlacz kamery prawie podrapał chodnik, system uruchomił się na nowo, a Tony zawył ze śmiechem, gdy wychodził z nurkowania.

– Może… – zaczął Tony, ale jego głos zmienił się w kaszel. – Steve? – pisnął. – Trochę… może trochę mniej tego przytulania, to coraz bardziej boli, Steve, nie czuję żeber.

Steve drgnął i natychmiast zwolnił uścisk. Tony przy jego klatce piersiowej osunął się, łapiąc oddech.

– Nadal żyję – udało mu się wydusić, opierając głowę na ramieniu Steve’a. – Przynajmniej dopóki, no wiesz, NIE ZABIJESZ MNIE.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Steve, kładąc ręce z boku, co było trudne, zawsze było trudne, gdy Tony był w jego zasięgu, gotowy do przytulenia i pachnący olejem, metalem i wysokiej klasy szkocką.

Tony złapał go za ręce i przyciągnął z powrotem.

– Jest w porządku, po prostu… Prosimy obchodzić się łagodniej z towarem, żołnierzu, muszę być w dobrej formie, kiedy zostaniemy ponownie wezwani, a jeśli nie będę, to jasne jak słońce, że nie może to być przez zbyt mocne PRZYTULANIE. Mam reputację i jakieś standardy, więc jeśli trafię na listę osób niepełnosprawnych, to nie będzie to z powodu przytulania, serio. – Pocałował dłoń blondyna, a jego palce drgnęły na widok tego uczucia. – Stanie się tak przez akcję Avengersów lub akcję Kapitana. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko przy skórze Steve’a, a bliskość ust i oddech wręcz podpalały zakończenia nerwowe Rogersa.

Steve poruszył się przed nim, starając się skoncentrować na ekranie, bo owszem, to było jak okropne rozproszenie uwagi, jakby Tony próbował go powstrzymać…

Spojrzał na ekran w samą porę, bo nagranie zmieniło się na zewnętrzy obraz z monitoringu. Zbroja Iron Mana unosiła się nad szczytem rezydencji, lecz repulsory nagle zgasły. Steve drgnął całym ciałem, gdy zbroja, a wraz z nią Tony, opadła, przebijając się przez sufit, fortepian i podłogę, by na koniec wylądować na samochodzie.

– Niech to szlag – syknął Tony, gdy Steve wydał nieludzki dźwięk bólu. – Okej, na swoją obronę dodam, że mam małe braki w wiedzy, bo nie pamiętam, żeby to tak źle wyglądało, no wiesz… z zewnątrz, bo z wnętrza zbroi to był tylko upadek, pauza, upadek, pauza…

Steve delikatnie przyłożył dłoń do jego ust, kiedy na nagraniu Dummy robił wszystko, by mieć pewność, że nic się nie zapali.

– Przestań mówić – syknął Steve i poczuł uśmiech bruneta na płaszczyźnie swojej dłoni. Odetchnął nierówno, kiedy dłoń Starka uniosła się, by przykryć jego, ściskając lekko. – Naprawdę, NAPRAWDĘ proszę, byś przestał teraz mówić, Tony.

Tony zaśmiał się, gdy Steve ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu, wtulając się w ciepłą, zdrową skórę tam, gdzie blondyn czuł puls serca miliardera. Pozwolił, by jego usta zacisnęły się na tym stałym, zdrowym pulsowaniu i poczuł, jak ten puls przyspiesza.

Tony uniósł i wyciągnął ramię, by pogłaskać włosy Steve’a.

– W porządku – powiedział, a jego głos był niezwykle łagodny. – Nic mi nie jest. To wszystko było lata temu. Już dawno minęło.

Blondyn nie chciał, ale podniósł głowę, rezygnując z bliskości skóry Tony’ego. Mimo wszystko nadal było cudownie, ponieważ Stark nieprzerwanie bawił się jego włosami, zbijając je w kosmyki, rozdzielając i ponownie splatając swoimi długimi palcami.

– Och, serio? – odezwał się, odwracając się, by cmoknąć bruneta w nadgarstek. – Naprawdę tak było? Jarvis kazał ci zaczekać. Po co ci jego wskazówki, skoro i tak ignorujesz wszystko, co ci mówi?

Spodziewał się, że Tony storpeduje pytanie, przewróci oczami i rzuci jakiś lekceważący komentarz, ale zamiast tego geniusz spojrzał na niego spod cienia swoich rzęs.

– Zabrakło mi czasu – odparł brunet, a Steve potrząsnął głową, bo nie rozumiał.

– Co masz na myśli?

Tony odchylił się do tyłu, opadając głową na ramię Kapitana i wpatrując się w sufit.

– To było jak, jakby… Zmarnowałem już tyle czasu – westchnął z nutą frustracji. – Tak dużo czasu, tak dużo wysiłku i wszystko na marne. Po prostu… Czułem, jakby czas nieustannie płynął, a ja nie mogłem go dogonić. Ciągle przeskakiwałem kolejne stopnie, pchając robotę do przodu, ale dni były po prostu…

Jego palce zacisnęły się na włosach blondyna, a ten przykrył jego dłoń swoją. Inżynier wziął długi, ostrożny oddech, nim kontynuował.

– Czułem się, jakbym zawiódł. Nie mogłem…

Steve owinął wolne ramię wokół talii Tony’ego.

– Mi to wygląda na sukces.

– Byłem tylko… – Tony pokręcił głową. – Nie mogłem pozwolić im wygrać. – Jego palce zakradły się, by zasłonić reaktor łukowy, rozkładając gwałtownie i szeroko dłoń, by ukryć go przed wzrokiem. – To musiało coś znaczyć, mieć jakieś znaczenie, co mi zrobiono, co ja zrobiłem, co się stało, musiało to mieć jakieś znaczenie.

Steve przytulił go mocno, a jego serce biło szybko. Bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć, bał się poruszyć, bał się, że Tony wróci do chowania się za maską, zamknie przyłbicę z powrotem i znowu zniknie. Ukryje się za swoim wrednym zachowaniem i wróci do bycia kimś, kogo Steve nie umiał zrozumieć.

– To wszystko… to był jakiś chaos. Wszystko, co zrobiłem. Rzeczy, które… – Głos mu się trochę załamał, więc odchrząknął. – Rzeczy, które mi zrobili. Musiało być coś, co mogłem z tego ocalić. Musiałem znaleźć sposób, by to wszystko było tego warte.

– Więc nauczyłem się latać. – Odetchnął głęboko, rozluźniając całe ciało z westchnieniem przyjemności. – Było to tego warte. Całe to ryzyko, cały ból, te wszystkie głupie rzeczy, które ciągnąłem tyle czasu, były warte latania, Steve.

– To fajne uczucie? – zapytał Steve i w pomruku bruneta usłyszał zaskakującą iskrę rozkoszy, prawdziwą, gorącą, skrytą gdzieś w głębi i pokazywaną tylko w intymnych relacjach.

– Chcesz się dowiedzieć? – Tony wyrwał się z jego ramion i wstał. Wyciągnął rękę, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie. – Dalej, Kapitanie. Chcesz dowiedzieć się, dlaczego uwielbiam latać?

Steve gapił się na rękę, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na jego twarz. Musiał wyglądać dokładnie na tak zdezorientowanego, na jakiego się czuł, ponieważ uśmiech geniusza złagodniał i stał się słodki.

– Chodź, polataj ze mną.

– Latałem już z tobą, Tony.

Stark machnął ręką, robiąc minę. Wyglądało to tak dziecinnie, tak pogardliwie, że rozbawiło Kapitana.

– Nie, lecieliśmy na misję lub z niej wracaliśmy, łapałem cię albo robiłem za cholerny wojskowy transport. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać. No dalej, Steve. Chodź polatać. Tak prawdziwie. Po prostu polatać dla samego latania.

Nie powinien. Byłoby to niebezpieczne dla nich obu. Nie powinien, ale chciał. W tej właśnie chwili chciał. Tony poruszył palcami w geście zaproszenia, a Steve sięgnął po jego dłoń.

– Widziałem, jak latasz.

– To nie to samo, co latanie ze mną. – Tony ciągnął blondyna za rękę, dopóki ten nie znalazł się na nogach, dopóki nie był wystarczająco blisko, by go dotknąć, wystarczająco blisko, by sięgnąć kilka ostatnich centymetrów i pocałować go w usta. – Zaufaj mi, Rogers.

Zaczął się odsuwać, ale Steve złapał go wolną ręką, obejmując kark bruneta szeroką dłonią.

– Ufam ci. Wiesz to.

Ciemnobrązowe oczy drgnęły, śledząc każdy centymetr twarzy Steve’a, szukając czegoś. Cokolwiek to było, udało mu się znaleźć, ponieważ uniósł kąciki ust.

– Rusz swój wspaniały tyłek, Steve. Zabiorę cię na przejażdżkę, której nigdy nie zapomnisz. – Odwrócił się i pociągnął za sobą Kapitana. – Lubisz tańczyć, więc zabiorę cię na PRAWDZIWE TAŃCE.

– To najgorszy możliwy pomysł – oświadczył rozbawiony Steve, ale poszedł za nim i już tak naprawdę nie dbał o to, bo palce miliardera były ciepłe, stanowcze i prawdziwe. Były jak kotwica w niepewnym świecie, jak jedyna rzecz, na którą mógł liczyć w niektóre dni. Dziwnie, jak to się wszystko potoczyło, że gdy nawet czuje się zagubiony, samotny czy wystraszony w środku nocy, zawsze może znaleźć rękę Tony’ego, a on będzie ją trzymał. Nie miało znaczenia, czy śpi, czy jest zajęty, czy ledwie zwraca uwagę na rzeczywistość.

Gdyby Steve dotknął jego ręki, Tony by ją chwycił. Jakby potrzebował kontaktu zupełnie tak samo jak Steve.

– Słuchaj, nie myśl, że przegapiłem twoją skłonność do rzucania się z samolotu, cholerny idioto – wytknął mu Tony i zaśmiał się radośnie. – Masz fetysz, a ja znam sposób, jak go nakarmić.

– Zawsze mnie potrafiłeś rozgryźć – westchnął Steve, a Tony spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

– Tak. I zawsze będę. – Ściskając mocno palce, pociągnął dłoń blondyna. – Chodźmy. Panorama Nowego Jorku jest niesamowita w nocy.

*


	4. Rozdział 3 Część 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszamy za drobne opóźnienie w publikacji rozdziału! (Studia są do kitu, poważnie -.-)
> 
> I jak zawsze dziękujemy za kudosy! <333
> 
> **EDIT 23/10/20**  
>  Niestety, ale kolejny rozdział pojawi się z pewnym opóźnieniem (once again, CHOLERNE STUDIA). Przepraszamy! 💔

* * *

– Steve!

Kapitan wstał, prostując z automatu plecy. Pepper zbliżyła się do niego w kilku długich, precyzyjnych krokach, zachowując równowagę i balans pomimo wysokich obcasów. Uśmiechnęła się do Steve’a, wyciągając zadbaną dłoń.

– Przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać.

– To nic, dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się ze mną zobaczyć – odpowiedział Steve, ściskając jej rękę. Zawsze czuł się w jej towarzystwie szczególnie ogromny i niezdarny, co odbierało mu przy niej pewności siebie, ale uścisk jej dłoni był mocny i silny. W tym geście oraz w jej oczach i uśmiechu czaiło się ciepło, które pozwoliło mu przynajmniej trochę się zrelaksować.

– Oczywiście, że jesteś mile widziany w każdej chwili. – Machnęła wolną ręką w stronę drzwi. – Proszę, wejdź.

– Dziękuję. – Steve podążył za nią, czekając z zajęciem miejsca na krześle dla gości, dopóki ona pierwsza nie usiadła.

– Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – spytała kobieta, nie przestając delikatnie się uśmiechać. – Jadłeś już lunch? Mam okienko w moim harmonogramie i chciałabym złapać coś bardziej wartościowego niż pitny jogurt, póki wciąż mam szansę.

To naprawdę nie szło tak, jak się tego spodziewał. Steve poprawił się na krześle, pochylając się do przodu.

– Pepper, przepraszam, ja tylko…

– Och, proszę, nie przepraszaj – przerwała mu przyjaźnie. – To był okropny dzień, więc twój telefon nie mógł być lepszą niespodzianką. – Poruszyła się lekko w swoim fotelu, a światło z okien nadało jej fryzurze urokliwie rudawych refleksów i sprawiło, że jej skóra wydawała się promieniować. – Byłam tak zestresowana, że to nawet nie jest śmieszne. A to nie jest dobre na trawienie. I znów powraca temat jedzenia. – Przechyliła delikatnie głowę na bok, wprawiając w ruch długie pasma włosów. – A ty? Masz jakieś plany na lunch?

– Lunch? – zdołał wydusić.

– Tak. Planowałeś coś? Oczywiście to w porządku, jeśli tak, ale chciałabym… – Machnęła w powietrzu szczupłą, delikatną dłonią, a lakier do paznokci dobrany do koloru garsonki zalśnił w słońcu. – Nie miałam okazji z tobą porozmawiać, odkąd ty i Tony, cóż, odkąd zaczęliście się spotykać.

– Nie mam planów. – Brzmiał jak idiota i był tego aż nazbyt świadom.

– Cudownie, pozwól mi się tylko z tym uporać i możemy iść. Chyba mam dzisiaj ochotę na meksykańskie, naprawdę, na enchilady, Kalifornia mnie zepsuła, i to jeszcze jak, ale znam dobre miejsce. Lubisz meksykańskie jedzenie? – Spojrzała w górę i zdawała się dostrzegać zmieszanie na jego twarzy. – Steve? Coś jest nie tak? – Wstała energicznie i okrążyła biurko w kilku szybkich krokach. – To przez Starka? Coś jest nie tak z Tonym, czy…

– Nie, nie, z Tonym wszystko w porządku – wtrącił Steve. Przerwał, próbując wymyślić, jak to ubrać w słowa, nie wychodząc przy okazji na gbura bez umiejętności społecznych. – Po prostu… myślałem, że mnie nie lubisz.

Wewnętrznie zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się otworzyć jedno z okien biura wystarczająco szeroko, by mógł po prostu skoczyć i zakończyć to cierpienie.

Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się na sekundę i opadła na drugie krzesło dla gości, tuż obok niego, a jej twarz miała dziwny wyraz.

– Steve…

– Co jest jak najbardziej na miejscu, rozumiem, że mogę denerwować niektórych ludzi, cholera, czasem sam siebie wkurzam. Ale chciałbym cię zapewnić, że nigdy… – Przełknął ślinę, czując, jak na jego policzki wkrada się szkarłat, bo nienawidził choćby tego werbalizować, ale musiał, wiedział, że musiał. – Kiedy byłaś… z Tonym, ja nigdy, cóż, nigdy nie zrobiłem nic, żeby to podważyć.

Jasnowłosa wgapiała się z niego, mrugając od czasu do czasu.

– Nie, żebym… – Przerwał wraz z kolejną falą ciepła. – Nie próbowałbym flirtować z ludźmi w stałym związku, to okropne, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił… I to nie tak, że w ogóle bym flirtował, zresztą… Tego też nie zrobiłem, nawet gdy wasza dwójka zerwała, po prostu nie wiedziałem, jak długo czekać, jak powinienem… – Przełknął ślinę. – To znaczy, nie chciałem pogarszać spraw z Tonym, więc nie… Ale nie zrobiłem tego. Nie, kiedy byliście razem, nie mógłbym… Chciałbym, żebyś mi uwierzyła, po prostu bym tego nie zrobił, mam nadzieję, że…

Uniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał obok dławiący dźwięk i patrzył, jak Pepper ukrywa twarz w dłoniach.

– Ty płaczesz? – spytał z przerażeniem, które zakradło się i pełzało pod jego skórą. – Proszę, nie, proszę… – Uniósł rękę w jej kierunku, ale właściwie nie wiedział, co powinien z nią zrobić, więc dłoń tylko wisiała niezgrabnie w powietrzu, całkowicie zagubiona, nie wiedząc co teraz postąpić. – Proszę, nie płacz, naprawdę, mogę wyjść, chcesz, żebym wyszedł?

Wydała cichy, duszący odgłos i podniosła dłoń, a Steve wstał tak szybko, że jego krzesło prawie się przewróciło.

– Wyjdę już, w porządku, przepraszam, jestem…

Pepper wyciągnęła rękę i złapała za nadgarstek Kapitana.

– Steve – udało jej się wydusić z oczami pełnymi łez, szerokim uśmiechem i zaróżowionymi policzkami, po czym ścisnęła jego palce. – Nic mi… Przepraszam, nie płaczę. Proszę, usiądziesz? – zapytała, a jej głos brzmiał zachęcająco.

Nie bardzo będąc pewnym, co się działo, Steve opadł z powrotem na krzesło, dalej trzymając dłoń kobiety, ponieważ to było łatwiejsze do zrozumienia niż wyraz jej twarzy.

– Przepraszam – westchnęła z drżącym głosem, pochylając głowę. – Och, Boże, Steve, przepraszam. Ja nie… – Podniosła wzrok, krzyżując ich spojrzenia. – Nie śmieję się z ciebie, przysięgam. Po prostu pomyślałam, że gdybym rzeczywiście miała być rzucona, cóż, przynajmniej mogłabym powiedzieć, że mój chłopak zostawił mnie dla Kapitana Ameryki. – Jeszcze raz ścisnęła jego rękę, a potem odchyliła się do tyłu w krześle. – Wiem, że Tony mnie nie zdradził. Jest po prostu kiepski w angażowaniu się, ale jeśli faktycznie próbuje się zaangażować, to jest uparty jak osioł.

Pepper odchyliła się na krześle tak daleko, jak tylko mogła, jednak nie rezygnując z uścisku dłoni.

– Przepraszam, Steve. Naprawdę. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że jestem… Że możesz… – Westchnęła. – Bardzo cię lubię.

Coś ciasnego i nieprzyjemnego poluzowało się w brzuchu blondyna.

– W porządku, serio, nie musisz…

– Lubię cię. – Przechyliła głowę na bok, a kucyk ześlizgnął się po jej ramieniu w kaskadzie stopionego złota i czerwieni. – Bardzo cię lubię, Steve. Lubię Avengersów, podoba mi się, jak wszyscy wpływacie na Tony’ego. Każdy z was. Ale ty w szczególności. – Ścisnęła jego palce i posłała kolejny uśmiech. – Lubię cię, Stevenie Rogersie – dodała, ale skrzyżowała nogi, nim dokończyła: – Lecz nie znoszę Kapitana Ameryki.

Zamrugał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– A może bardziej precyzyjnym będzie stwierdzenie, że boję się Kapitana Ameryki. – Pepper przyjrzała mu się z podejrzanie uniesionym kącikiem ust i wyrazem, którego nie mógł odczytać w jej oczach. Wstała, wygładzając materiał marynarki i strzepując nieistniejące drobinki. – Chciałabym móc ci to wyjaśnić, ale myślę, że łatwiej to pokazać. Chciałbyś ze mną pójść?

– Oczywiście. Gdzie? – spytał bez wahania, również instynktownie podnosząc się na nogi.

– Na dół. Ukryte sekrety, które StarkIndustries głęboko pochowało – oznajmiła. – Wiesz, że przez lata byłam asystentką Tony’ego, zanim objęłam stanowisko dyrektora generalnego?

– Tak. On… Często mówi o tobie.

– Naprawdę? – Spojrzała na niego spod rzęs. – Nie wątpię. – Zatrzymała się przy biurku asystentki, informując poważnie wyglądającą młodą kobietę o swoich planach. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do Pepper, a Steve’owi lekko skinęła głową, a potem odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, gdy dwójka wychodziła z piętra kierowniczego.

– On cię kocha – wyznał Steve, kiedy byli już w windzie.

– Powiedział tak? – zapytała Pepper z ciekawością. Steve tylko nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami, a ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym. – Taki właśnie jest. Zawsze mówi za dużo, ale nigdy o sprawach, o których powinien mówić. To tak, jakby próbował zakopać istotne rzeczy pod słowną lawiną. I co najważniejsze: w ogóle nie ryzykuje mówiąc cokolwiek. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Nauczyłam się czytać między wierszami.

Winda zatrzymała się, a Pepper spojrzała na numer piętra, gdy drzwi się otworzyły.

– I jesteśmy. Archiwa. – Spojrzała na Steve’a przez ramię i ruszyła korytarzem. – Zakurzone pudła dokumentów. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, co Tony o tym myśli, ale niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie można przekształcić w komputerowe dane.

Steve kiwnął głową, idąc obok niej, gdy przypatrywał się identycznym i dokładnie oznaczonym rzędom drzwi. Większość z nich miała systemy alarmowe i ciężkie zamki, co miało sens, jeśli naprawdę skrywały tajemnice firmy. Kilka z nich miało okienka odsłaniające słabo oświetlone pomieszczenia z serwerami.

Pepper zatrzymała się przed jakimiś drzwiami. Były nieoznaczone, poza prostym numerem nad czytnikiem karty z wbudowaną klawiaturą.

– To był mój projekt. To moje dzieło. – Uniosła lekko brodę, wyciągając kartę dostępu i przyciągając ją przez czytnik. – Z niego chyba jestem najbardziej dumna. – Nacisnęła sekwencję liczb i drzwi stanęły przed nimi otworem z lekkim trzaskiem. Zatrzymała się, kładąc dłoń na powierzchni drzwi. – Tony nie wie, gdzie to ukryłam – oświadczyła, przyglądając się spokojnie Steve’owi. – Ufam ci, Rogers. Nie spraw, bym musiała tego żałować.

Skinął głową, szybko i energicznie. Ten mały gest musiał wystarczyć, bo kobieta pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka.

Był to mały pokój, z pojedynczym stołem i krzesłem na środku. Starannie poustawiane rzędu metalowych półek pokrywały trzy ściany - dwie wypełnione archiwalnymi pudłami o różnych kształtach i rozmiarach, a ostatnia była pełna czegoś, co wyglądało jak drewniane klocki. Pepper zatrzasnęła drzwi.

– To są archiwa Tony’ego Starka. Dam ci klucz dostępu i kod do drzwi, ale ponownie… Jeśli Tony je znajdzie, zrobi co w jego mocy, by wszystko trafiło do śmietnika. Prawdopodobnie mamrocząc przy tym coś nieprzyzwoitego na temat sentymentu.

Steve błąkał się po pokoju, poruszając się przed siebie bez konkretnego celu. Wszystkie pudełka były opatrzone etykietkami z precyzyjnym, kobiecym pismem, które rozpoznał z niezliczonej liczby notatek, które Pepper zostawiała Tony'emu w wieży. Daty, miejsca, nazwy publikacji i agencji sprawozdawczych. Pudła oznaczone „Dokumenty szkolne” i „Materiały do pracy dyplomowej”, jedno wysokie z nazwami i datami nagród, cieńsze z napisem „Dokumenty rodzinne” lub „Artykuły z okładki”.

Dziesiątki, setki pudeł.

– Ocaliłam większość rzeczy – poinformowała Pepper. – Miałam szczęście… – przerwała i prychnęła. – Szczęście może nie jest właściwym słowem. Ale to ja zostałam wyznaczona do dokończenia czyszczenia rezydencji przy Park Avenue. Obecnie jest to główna siedziba Fundacji Marii Stark, ale ta zmiana miała miejsce dopiero dziesięć lat temu, bo był to jedyny sposób na utrzymanie nienaruszonego aktu własności, a jednocześnie na nie nałożenie na Tony’ego nieprzyzwoitych stawek podatkowych za nieruchomość, w której odmawiał nawet postawienia nogi. Ale przez to musieliśmy usunąć rzeczy osobiste.

– Pozwolił ci? – Steve bez namysłu sięgnął po pudełko z napisem „Zdjęcia z dzieciństwa” i gwałtownie cofnął rękę, zanim zdążył ulec pokusie, by je otworzyć.

– Nie miał wyboru. I śmiało. – Kiedy stało się jasne, że mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru sięgnąć po pudło, rudowłosa zrobiła to za niego, ściągając je i otwierając. Wysunęła z niego kremowy album ze zdjęciami i położyła go na stole. – Usiądź, Kapitanie.

Spojrzał na niego z dziwną desperacją kłębiącą się w jego brzuchu. Zignorował jednak to uczucie, poddając się w końcu, i wyciągnął rękę, dotykając ostrożnie palcami szorstką okładkę. Album musiał być stary, ale wyglądał tak, jakby nikt nigdy go nie otwierał. Usiadł, gdy kobieta wróciła przed regał, przesuwając palcami po różnych pudłach i czytając napisy na etykietkach. Wybrała dwa kolejne kartony i postawiła je na stole.

– Wczesna praca – rzuciła, dotykając większego z pudeł. – I trochę materiałów z MIT.

Steve skinął głową i zerknął na trzecią półkę. Wąskie paski zrobione z ciemnego błyszczącego drewna były równo ułożone wzdłuż metalowych półek.

– Co to jest?

– StarkIndustries wydaje plakietkę każdemu pracownikowi, którego projekt otrzyma własne prawo patentowe – wyjaśniła Pepper. – Niektóre są dla całych zespołów, niektóre to indywidualne osiągnięcia, ale każda osoba, która jest wymieniona w liście patentowej, otrzymuje własną plakietkę i premię. – Przyjrzała się zawartości regałów. – Tony woli trzymać swoje w firmie. A raczej odmawia wyniesienia ich z budynku.

Steve otworzył szeroko oczy w zaskoczeniu. Plakietki były odwrócone bokiem, tak, by pokazywać tylko najcieńszą drewnianą krawędź, zupełnie jak grzbiet książki.

– Muszą być ich… setki.

– Tak. – Pepper przyciągnęła taboret, stając na nim, i sięgnęła po pierwszą plakietkę w lewym górnym rogu, wyciągając ją energicznym ruchem i podając blondynowi.

– Ten był pierwszy.

Steve pochylił się nad ładną tabliczką, którą postawiła przed nim kobieta. Było na niej sporo tekstu napisanego skomplikowanym językiem wraz z numerami patentów i opisu ich celów. Poza tym wspomniano też zespół, który nad nim pracował i produkty StarkIndustries objęte patentem.

– To patent na… uchwyt pistoletu? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

– Tak. A raczej na montaż jednego z nich. Nowy sposób łączenia, który może poprawić funkcjonowanie broni w terenie. – Sięgnęła przez jego ramię, stukając w tabliczkę. – Z wyjątkiem daty złożenia.

– Miał… dwanaście lat – uświadomił sobie Steve, śledząc przymrużonymi oczami datę.

– Miał dwanaście lat, kiedy wciągnięto to do rejestru. Przypuszczam, że StarkIndustries korzystało z tej metody już dużo wcześniej – wyjaśniła kobieta. Pochyliła się do przodu, opierając na stole dłoń zwiniętą w pięść, przyciskając knykcie do chłodnej, metalowej powierzchni. – Prawdopodobnie został opracowany kilka lat wcześniej.

– Ale to on go opracował – mruknął, patrząc na plakietkę.

– Mogę tak zakładać. Ani Howard, ani Obadiah Stane, jego wspólnik, nie wydają się zdolni żartować z dziecka, fałszując wniosek patentowy. – Zacisnęła na moment usta. – Co oznacza, że Tony prawdopodobnie pracował nad projektowaniem broni na długo zanim poszedł do MIT w wieku piętnastu lat.

– Dlaczego Howard miałby mu to zrobić? – zapytał Steve, zdając sobie sprawę, że zaciska palce na albumie ze zdjęciami. Zmusił rozluźnić chwyt. – Jak on mógł?

– Wątpię, żeby Howard miał z tym coś wspólnego, co najwyżej jego brak zainteresowania własnym synem mógł zachęcił Tony’ego do takich zajęć. – Pepper spojrzała na plakietki. – Tonym zawsze coś kierowało. A produkcja broni to rodzinne zajęcie. Wątpię, żeby widział inną ścieżkę. Nie, jeśli chciał zwrócić uwagę ojca. Howard tworzył broń, a Tony chciał być jak Howard, więc czy był lepszy sposób na zdobycie uznania ojca niż pójście w jego ślady?

– Był dzieckiem – stwierdził Steve.

– Był Starkiem – poprawiła go Pepper. – Aczkolwiek młodym. Jeśli chciał szacunku, musiał go zdobyć sam. – Wytarła drobiny kurzu z górnej krawędzi tabliczki ostrożnym i delikatnym ruchem. – Nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek mu się udało, ale nie przestawał próbować.

Steve przyjrzał się ponownie regałom, ledwo panując nad swoim wzrokiem.

– Rezygnowanie nie jest czymś, co mu łatwo przychodzi. Jeśli w ogóle. – Wciąż ściskając album, wstał z krzesła, starając się nie myśleć o tym wszystkim za bardzo. – A reszta tych rzeczy?

– Wszystko, co mogłam wybłagać, pożyczyć lub ukraść – rzuciła kobieta, szczerząc zęby. – Każdy artykuł w magazynie, każda techniczna prezentacja, dokumenty z MIT, raporty ze szkolnych czasów, jego wczesne schematy Dummy’ego, wszystko, co mogłam znaleźć. – Jej palce musnęły jedno z pudełek czułym gestem. – Choć niewiele mogłam znaleźć. Jest niezwykły. Dobrze o tym wiesz i ja też. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby wszyscy inni też mogli.

Spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną dumy, upartości oraz troski na twarzy.

– Zasługuje na kogoś, kto będzie go pamiętał za to, co osiągnął, a nie tylko za spadek, z jakim zostawili go rodzice. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Weź te trzy pudła, dobrze? – Odłożyła plakietkę z powrotem na półkę, a jej obcasy stuknęły o podłogę, gdy cofała się.

– Nie powinienem – oświadczył Steve, choć wciąż trzymał kremowy album w ręku.

– Nalegam. – Przejęła go od niego, a on pozwolił, by włożyła go z powrotem do pudełka w bezpieczne miejsce. – Tony nie ma innych członków rodziny, którzy mogliby go zawstydzić zdjęciami z dzieciństwa. Myślę, że w takim przypadku jestem za to odpowiedzialna, a jeśli ktoś ma do tego prawo, to powiedziałabym, że to ty.

– Tony byłby innego zdania.

– Nie mógł wybrać swojej rodziny ani tego, jak będą upokarzać go przed jego chłopakiem. Dlaczego miałoby mu się aż tak upiec, skoro reszta z nas nie ma aż tyle szczęścia? – stwierdziła Pepper, zbierając pudła. Steve bez namysłu wyjął je z jej rąk, czemu Potts w ogóle się nie sprzeciwiła.

– Daj spokój. Możemy to zostawić przy głównym biurku. Mamy jeszcze jeden przystanek i możemy je przesłać kurierem. Nadal mam ochotę na lunch.

Ruszyła w drogę powrotną i Steve mógł jedynie za nią podążyć. Wydawała się zdeterminowana, niemal zakręcona na punkcie zadania, które przed sobą postawiła i nie chciała zwolnić na wystarczająco długo, by Steve mógł zadać jej chociaż jedno pytanie. Poruszając się szybko, przeszli przez budynek StarkIndustries, organizując odbiór pudeł i dostarczenie ich do wieży, nim znów zabrała Steve’a z powrotem do głównej windy.

Ich drugi przystanek był na bardziej publicznym piętrze i drzwi, do których prowadziła kobieta, były znacznie większe i bardziej ozdobne. Mosiężne uchwyty lśniły na ciemnym drewnie, odznaczając się na tle szklanych przestrzeni i sal konferencyjnych, gdzie drewno stanowiły jedynie podłogi. Jasnowłosa zatrzymała się przed nimi, wpatrując się w nie przez chwilę.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że możesz mi to wybaczyć – powiedziała w końcu. – Bo wątpię, żeby on był w stanie.

Zanim Steve mógł o cokolwiek zapytać, odkluczyła drzwi i otwarła je szeroko, zapraszając go do chłodnego, ciemnego wnętrza. Zamknęła je za nimi i pokój pogrążył się na chwilę w mroku, po czym zamigotały światła, ukazując mały korytarz.

– To nie wymagało ratowania. – Poprowadziła go do przodu. – Pomimo tego, co mówi Tony, posiada swoją sentymentalną stronę. – Otworzyła kolejne drzwi, uwalniając podmuch zimnego powietrza, i włączyła światła. – To właśnie zostawił Howard Stark.

W przeciwieństwie do pierwszego pomieszczenia, jakie zdecydowała się mu pokazać kobieta w tajemnicy przed Starkiem, to było duże i przestronne. Przez moment Steve stał po prostu w cieniu w pobliżu drzwi i obserwował, jak światła w pokoju jedno po drugim ożywają, oświetlając piękne szafki i skrzynie z ciemnego drewna oraz lśniącego szkła. Nawet gdy zapaliły się wszystkie światła, Steve dalej tam stał, nie do końca pojmując na co patrzył.

Dopiero gdy zapalił się ostatni ciąg świateł, daleko od niego, oświetlając replikę tarczy Kapitana Ameryki, zaczął rozumieć co miał przed sobą.

– To największa prywatna kolekcja pamiątek po Kapitanie Ameryce, jaka istnieje – odezwała się Pepper, a blondyn musiał się otrząsnąć, wyrwać z czasowego bagna, w które wrzucił go pokój. – Właściwie była jeszcze większa, ale kiedy… – Przerwała, zaciskając usta. – Kiedy cię znaleźli, Tony zgodził się przekazać Fury’emu twój spadek i trochę osobistych rzeczy.

– Mój… spadek? – Steve dopiero wtedy na nią spojrzał.

Kobieta przechyliła na bok głowę, nim odpowiedziała.

– Powiedziano mi, że nie mogli znaleźć krewnych, kiedy rozbiłeś samolot. Howard przejął większość twoich rzeczy. Zatrzymał wszystko, z wyjątkiem tego, co zabrali członkowie twojego oddziału, żeby cię zapamiętać. W miarę upływu czasu, kiedy inni… – Przygryzła wargę. – Z biegiem czasu wszystkie rzeczy były do niego wysyłane. Albo wykupione z majątków lub od spadkobierców. To był początek jego kolekcjonowania. I zebrał, cóż… wszystko, co mógł.

Steve nie mógł już dłużej tak stać, ale nie mógł też biec, więc po prostu zaczął przechadzać się, obserwując zawartość regałów z daleka niemal wbrew własnej woli.

– Na to wygląda – ocenił, zatrzymując się przed półką, która zdawała się zawierać kompletną kolekcję komiksów Kapitana Ameryki z czasów wojny. – Dlaczego?

– Nie wiem – odparła Pepper. – Ale nigdy nie przestał cię szukać i nigdy nie przestał kolekcjonować. Ostatnia zakupiona przez niego rzecz miała paragon z datą na trzy dni przed jego śmiercią. Gdyby nie zginął w tym wypadku samochodowym, pewnie kontynuowałby to.

Steve przez moment poczuł dziwną chęć, by po prostu zacząć rozbijać witryny i regały. Ktoś w dokładny i uporządkowany sposób poukładał pozostałości po jego życiu, ustawiając przed nimi schludne kartki z małymi cyframi. Zabawki i książki, okładki czasopism i odznaki – żadne z nich go nie raniły. To była marketingowa taktyka, by wspomóc wysiłek zbierania funduszy, głupkowata, choć pożyteczna i trochę zawstydzająca. Ale mógł na to patrzeć z dystansem, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy oglądał głupie krótkie metraże ze swoim udziałem przed prawdziwym filmem w kinach lub gdy podpisywał namalowany portret na okładkach czasopism, który ledwo wyglądał jak on.

Ale widok buta ze zerwanymi rzemykami wstrząsnął nim do szpiku kości.

Ołówek z przygryzioną gumką do mazania, leżący w powyginanym blaszanym pudełku z jego kredkami, którego rysik był nierównomiernie zaostrzony nożem. Jeden z jego szkicowników, wciąż starannie zawiązany, chroniąc żółte strony przed światłem. Jego oryginalny mundurek sceniczny z dawnych lat, kiedy szwy nie były dokładnie równe, a projekt był zbyt prosty. Hełm, który kiedyś nosiła jedna z tancerek na przedstawieniach; mógł nawet przypomnieć sobie wyraźnie jej twarz - okrągła i zarumieniona, z dołeczkiem na prawym policzku. Para jednokolorowych skarpet z przetartą piętą, ponieważ nie mógł zerwać z nawykiem ich cerowania.

Szafka pełna zdjęć tak dotkliwych, że ledwo mógł na nie spojrzeć.

Kiedy cofnął się z powrotem na środek pomieszczenia, odsuwając się od tego wszystkiego jak najdalej, ledwo mógł złapać oddech, czując opór w swojej klatce piersiowej. Uczucie braku tlenu i niemożliwości jego uzupełnienia było znajome. Obraz rozmazywał się na krawędziach, a kiedy Pepper splotła ich dłonie, on odwzajemnił uścisk z żenującą ilością potrzeby bliskości.

– Nie rozumiem – odparł, a jego głos był zbyt piskliwy nawet dla jego własnych uszu. Pepper spojrzała dla niego ze spokojem na twarzy, ściskając pocieszająco dłoń. – Ja nie… – Przerwał, przełykając ślinę. – Dlaczego zachował to wszystko?

– Zakładam, że cię kochał – odparła, przechylając głowę na bok. Uniosła delikatnie kąciki ust, choć w jej spojrzeniu czaił się smutek. – Uważał, że powinieneś zostać zapamiętany. Uhonorowany. Nigdy nie poddał się w szukaniu ciebie. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie chciał cię tam zostawić, w lodzie, zimnego i samotnego. – Jej usta drgnęły w prawdziwym uśmiechu, ale po sekundzie nie było po nim śladu. – Być może chciał zabrać cię do domu. A skoro nie mógł tego zrobić, to przynajmniej ocalił pamięć o tobie.

Dręczący, intensywny ból sprawił, że przez chwilę chciał po prostu wyjść, udawać, że nigdy tego nie widział, że nigdy nie ujrzał ponownie swoich rzeczy - tak znajomych, prawdziwych i niezbędnych - gnijących za szkłem. Zupełnie, jakby został tu pochowany.

– Ja naprawdę jestem tylko duchem.

Stwierdzenie odbijało się echem w tej ciszy, uporczywie odmawiając zniknięcia i rozbrzmiewając w uszach z siłą dzwonu. Zamknął oczy, ale nie pomogło mu to w zahamowaniu wspomnień, wizji i emocji, które wrzały w jego wnętrzu, rozgrzewając, raniąc i zostawiając pustkę.

– Jesteś duchem, z którym Tony dzielił swoje całe życie – mruknęła, zwracając jego uwagę. – Zawsze byłeś o krok przed nim, obok niego. Siedziałeś przy jego stole obiadowym, w jego domu i pomiędzy nim a jego ojcem.

Z przerażeniem odsunął się do tyłu, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku jej ręki, ale ona nie pozwoliła mu odejść, nie pozwoliła odbiec, zaciskając mocno obie dłonie na jego nadgarstku.

– Nie, proszę – odezwała się, a jej głos i mimika nosiły ślady desperacji. – Wiem, wiem, jestem okropna, jestem straszną osobą, ale musisz to przyjąć do wiadomości, Steve. Musisz to zrozumieć.

– Nic z tego nie rozumiem – odpowiedział, czując na języku kurz z powietrza. Odetchnął głęboko, ignorując przerywaną pracę płuc. – Nawet nie wiem, co to znaczy.

Pepper studiowała jego twarz, wciąć mocno ściskając jego rękę, niemal boleśnie wbijając się w jego skórę.

– Howard cię kochał – oznajmiła drżącym głosem. – Takie było życie Tony’ego. Kiedy był mały, kiedy chciał… Kiedy potrzebował bohatera, ty nim byłeś. Byłeś idealny. Ludzie zapominają o złych rzeczach, Steve. Ludzie pamiętają i mówią tylko o tym, co dobre. Wszystkie wady ich poległych bohaterów są zamiatane pod dywan.

– Właśnie tak dorastał Tony. Kiedy Howard mówił o Kapitanie Ameryce, kiedy tyle mówił o tobie, to nie był tylko bohater, to nie była tylko tarcza, to nie była tylko rola. To byłeś ty. To był Steve Rogers: niezwykły, odważny, inteligentny, uprzejmy człowiek, który był jego przyjacielem. Człowiek, który ratował ludziom życie, wygrywał bitwy i pokonywał tych złych. Byłeś doskonały w sposób, w jaki Tony nigdy nie mógł być.

– Spędził swoje dzieciństwo desperacko szukając uznania, odrobiny pochwały od ojca, a ty byłeś idealnym starszym bratem, tym, którego nigdy nie był w stanie dogonić. Byłeś przyjacielem jego ojca, doskonałym i niezmiennym, byłeś jego bohaterem, byłeś tym, kim chciałby być, ponieważ… – Zagryzła wargę, wystarczająco mocno, by zmazać szminkę. – Ponieważ jestem pewna, że Howard dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie mógł ci dorównać.

Każde słowo miało siłę ciosu wymierzonego w niego i nie był pewien, jakim cudem wciąż stał na nogach.

– Nie porównałby dziecka do dorosłego człowieka – zaprzeczył, czując na języku gorzki posmak kłamstwa, kiedy przetarł dłonią twarz. – Nie zrobiłby tego.

– On też był człowiekiem – stwierdziła, mrugając z zawrotną prędkością, ponieważ Pepper Potts nienawidziła płakać przed publiką, nienawidziła tak ujawniać słabości. Jednak nie zdołała powstrzymać tej jednej łzy, która spłynęła po jej policzku. – Był człowiekiem i miał problemy z piciem, a ty reprezentowałeś wszystko, co sam stracił przez lata. Tony był głośny i popełniał błędy, robił bałagany i… – Zamknęła oczy, głośno wzdychając ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Tony był prawdziwy i potrzebował rzeczy, których nie sądzę, by Howard mógł mu dać. A jeśli Howard był taki jak Tony, to nienawidził wypominania swoich błędów. I za każdym razem, gdy Tony chciał czegoś, czego Howard nie mógł mu dać… – przerwała, odwracając głowę.

– Właśnie to zostawił. Właśnie to odziedziczył po nim Tony. Mógł to wszystko spalić. Mógł to przekazać do Instytutu Smithsonian. Mógł to sprzedać. Ale niczego takiego nie zrobił. Bo pomimo tego, jak bardzo pamięć o tobie utrudniała jego relacje z ojcem… – Spojrzała na Steve z wymalowanym zmartwieniem na twarzy. – Mimo tego on również w ciebie wierzył. Wierzył w to, co powiedział mu ojciec. O tym jaki wyjątkowy i niesamowity byłeś.

Steve patrzył na swój pierwszy kostium i nawet z tej odległości widział zniszczone krawędzie rękawów, krzywe szwy po licznych naprawach, wytarte powierzchnie na łokciach i ramionach. Widział każdą niedoskonałość i nie był pewien, jak ktokolwiek mógł to przeoczyć, jak mogli to uznać za coś innego niż żart i żałosne kłamstwo.

– A kiedy się spotkaliśmy… – Rogers urwał w połowie, bo słowa ugrzęzły w jego gardle, dusząc go. Nabranie powietrza również okazało się trudnym zadaniem. Wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku, przyciskając drżące dłonie do twarzy.

– Nie powiedziałeś mu niczego, czego on sam by nie mógł o sobie powiedzieć – odparła Pepper.

– Nie słyszałaś, co ja… – Zatrzymał się, tak pełen nienawiści do samego siebie, że zaczął nienawidzić dźwięku własnego głosu.

– Nie słyszałam – zgodziła się. – Ale słyszałam to, co już powiedziałeś. Słyszałam i słuchałam o tym. Steve? Nie jesteś archetypem, nie jesteś bohaterem z tekstury czy plastikową zabawką. Ty też jesteś człowiekiem. – Podniosła dłoń, delikatnie dotykając krzywizny jego szczęki. – Gdybyś nie był człowiekiem, gdybyś był taki doskonały, jakim opisywał cię Howard… Cała ta sytuacja, cała ta relacja między tobą a Tonym, to nigdy nie miałoby miejsca.

Prezes otoczyła policzki blondyna swoimi dłońmi.

– On nie potrzebuje bohatera, Steve. On jest bohaterem. Może nie chce tego przyznać, ale tak jest. On jest bohaterem i nie potrzebuje… – Wodziła za nim spojrzeniem, gdy próbował odwrócić wzrok. – On cię potrzebuje. Tak samo wadliwego, niedoskonałego, cudownego, heroicznego i omylnego, jak on. – Pochyliła się. – Dobrze? – Steve potrząsnął głową lub próbował, ale nie pozwoliła mu odejść. – W porządku?

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się wbrew jego woli.

– Co, jeśli powiem „nie”?

– A byłbyś w stanie powiedzieć „nie”? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, a kolejna łza spłynęła z jej oka, co oboje zignorowali. – Tony ma sposób, by zaleźć człowiekowi za skórę, a ja ze wszystkich ludzie wiem o tym najlepiej. Nie sądzę, żebyś mógł go teraz porzucić. Czy jednak mógłbyś.

To nie było pytanie, ale i tak na nie odpowiedział:

– Jeśli go tym wszystkim krzywdzę, to zrobię to.

– Nie chciałby, żebyś ranił się z jego powodu – zauważyła Pepper. Opuściła dłonie, a blondynowi już brakowało tego ciepła i komfortu. – Jesteś tym, kogo on potrzebuje. Co więcej, jesteś tym, kogo on chce.

Kobieta odwróciła się powoli i ruszyła między witrynami, gładząc palcami po gładkim szkle.

– Miał to wszystko profesjonalnie zorganizowane i przechowywane – wyjaśniła, a jej opuszki palców pozostawiły smugi na powierzchniach. Steve był bardziej niż wdzięczny z powodu popsucia perfekcji. – Tony nie zrobił tego dla swojego ojca ani nie dla ciebie. Zrobił to dla siebie, ponieważ wierzy w bohaterów, wierzy w lepszą ludzkość, nawet jeśli sam ma problemy z osiągnięciem tego.

Pepper przerwała, wpatrując się w jeden z odrzuconych prototypów tarczy, które stworzył Howard.

– To nie powinno wypalić. Nie możesz kochać kogoś w ten sposób. Kogoś, kto jest twoim bohaterem, bo to niesie za sobą zbyt dużo ciężaru, zbyt wiele fałszywych oczekiwań, i przez to byłam przerażona. Bałam się ciebie. – Stała tyłem do niego, ale jej ramiona były wyraźnie napięte, a głos drżał. – Wiedziałam, co się zbliża i bałam się. Tak łatwo mógłbyś go zniszczyć.

Pepper wodziła na szkle paznokciem, zataczając małe kółka.

– A przynajmniej tak myślałam. Jednak Tony nie ma w zwyczaju mylenia marzeń z rzeczywistością. A ty… – Rozległ się cichy chichot. – Jesteś kimś o wiele więcej, niż się spodziewałam. I mniej. Nie będę udawać, że jesteś idealny, ale to właśnie sprawia, że blisko ci do ideału. – Uniosła dłoń wyżej, skrywając twarz przed nim, a jej dokładnie dopasowana marynarka lekko się uniosła, kiedy musnęła oczy. Gdy odwróciła się do blondyna, spojrzała na niego przyjaźnie. – Gdybyś był tylko Kapitanem, zrobiłabym wszystko co w mojej mocy, by trzymać go z dala od ciebie. Dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Ale nie jesteś. Jesteś po prostu… – Uśmiechnęła się, a jej oczy rozbłysnęły na moment. – Jesteś Stevem.

– Czy to na pewno lepiej? – zapytał, gdy odetchnął głęboko, pełen wątpliwości.

– Tak długo, jak Steve jest facetem, który go kocha, to tak, jest zdecydowanie lepiej. – Kobieta przechyliła lekko głowę. – Nie powiem ci, żebyś go nie skrzywdził, bo kochanie kogoś i bycie kochanym pociąga za sobą ból. To niemożliwe, by kogoś nie skrzywdzić, nawet jeśli go kochasz.

– Co z pewnością mogę powiedzieć to to, że się zaangażowałeś i musisz zrozumieć ogrom tego, co zrobiłeś. Jeśli nie zrobiłeś tego wcześniej, powinieneś to pojąć jak najszybciej. – Wskazała dłonią na pokój, na mroczne gablotki i profesjonalnie zorganizowane oraz wyselekcjonowane przedmioty. – Masz spadek, którego nie wybrałeś, ale z drugiej strony, Steve? Ilu z nas może wybrać swoją spuściznę? Większość z nas jest uwięziona przez to, co myślą o nas inni, na dobre i na złe.

– I jednego jestem totalnie pewna. Tony Stark cię uwielbia. Nie dlatego, że jesteś Kapitanem Ameryką i nie dlatego, że jesteś Stevenem Rogersem, bohaterem jego ojca – oświadczyła tonem, przez który się wzdrygnął. – Uwielbia cię, bo jesteś Stevem. Bo jesteś facetem, który siedzi w jego warsztacie i krzyczy na niego, gdy nie je, który bawi się z jego botami, słucha go, gdy bełkocze i uśmiecha się do niego, gdy jest w kiepskim nastroju i chce się napić. Jesteś… cóż, właśnie takiego on cię potrzebuje. Jak każdy z nas, zresztą.

Zrobiła mały krok w jego kierunku, twarzą do niego, unosząc podbródek, odchylając ramiona do tył i przez moment, kiedy stała w cieniu, otoczona pozostałościami z jego życia… To było jak stawienie czoła duchowi Peggy. Sekundę później kobieta wyszła na światło dzienne i była to Pepper, tylko Pepper i to wystarczyło, choć zabolało. Przez chwilę ból w klatce piersiowej być czymś fizycznym.

– Mówię to, żebyś miał świadomość, że jeśli kiedykolwiek, dosłownie kiedykolwiek… – kontynuowała niskim, ostrym tonem, a jej spojrzenie prawie parzyło. – Jeśli zapomnisz o odpowiedzialności, jaka na ciebie spadła przez ten związek, jeśli kiedykolwiek potraktujesz go z niewystarczającym uwzględnieniem, jak delikatna jest wasza sytuacja, zrobię ci krzywdę.

Wciąż kroczyła naprzód, a Steve poczuł, że się cofa, niezdarnie i z potknięciami, aż plecami nie odbił się od ściany, nieustannie obserwując zbliżającą się jasnowłosą.

– Możesz być Kapitanem Ameryką – podjęła chłodno. – Ale to nic mnie nie obchodzi. Radziłam sobie z wieloma, znacznie gorszymi od ciebie, Rogers, i wiesz czemu to teraz mówię? Znajdę sposób, żeby cię skrzywdzić. Będzie on kreatywny, będzie bolesny i lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś nie wiedział, co to będzie.

– A jeśli go wykiwasz, Steve? Jeśli umyślnie i z pełną premedytacją go wydymasz? Zniszczę sukinsyna, a będziesz nim ty. Sprawię, że będziesz krwawił. Wykastruję cię twoją własną tarczą. Zrobię to, ponieważ mogę i dlatego, że trzeba to zrobić. – Pochyliła się, unosząc lekko brew, a jej oczy rzucały iskry w świetle pobliskich gablot. – Rozumiemy się, Kapitanie?

Czuł, jak całymi barkami przyciska się do ściany, a nogami nieskutecznie się odsuwał, bo nie było dokąd iść, więc tylko przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Tak, proszę pani – zdołał wydusić, a jego głos nieco się załamał między słowami i wcale się temu nie dziwił.

Pepper przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, a jej spojrzenie mówiło, że kobieta rozważa coś, czego nie rozumiał. Cokolwiek to nie było, jakiemukolwiek testowi go właśnie nie poddała, wydawało się, że zdał, bo wzięła głęboki oddech i skinęła głową. I tak po prostu uśmiechnęła się, uroczo i ciepło.

– Dobrze. Więc teraz, skoro mamy to załatwione, idziemy na lunch?

Steve zerknął w bok, wpatrując się w drzwi i zastanawiając się, czy zdążyłby stąd uciec bez obrażeń.

– Yyy, tak? – powiedział w końcu, ponieważ uciekanie nigdy nie było w jego naturze, nigdy przenigdy. Czasami za to bywał naprawdę niesamowicie głupi.

– Świetnie! – Pepper chwyciła jego ramię i uniosła je lekko, by wsunąć swoje w zgięcie jego łokcia. – Lubisz meksykańską kuchnię?

– Tak? – Posłał jej pełen nadziei uśmiech, ponieważ teraz wydawała się być w porządku. A przynajmniej było mniej prawdopodobne, że wyciągnie broń ze swojej małej, dopasowanej kolorystycznie do marynarki torebki. Dobrze, że potrafił szybko wracać do zdrowia.

– Wspaniale. Znam dobre miejsce. – Rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, nim wspięła się na palce, dodając sobie centymetr albo dwa więcej, niż robiły to dla niej obcasy. Steve mrugnął zdziwiony, gdy kobieta musnęła ustami jego policzek, delikatnie i miękko. – Naprawdę cię lubię – zapewniła łagodnym głosem. – Bardzo cię lubię. I chociaż martwię się o Tony’ego, martwię się o was obu, to jeśli ktoś może sobie z nim poradzić, to ty. – Poklepała go po bicepsie, mrużąc oczy podczas uśmiechu, prawdziwego i ciepłego, jakby padł żart, który tylko ich dwójka mogła zrozumieć. – Trzymam za was kciuki. Będę ci kibicować, Steve.

– Ale jesteś po stronie Tony’ego – stwierdził, ponieważ mógł to zrozumieć i docenić. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Ktoś musi być – odparła. – Chodźmy. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja umieram z głodu.

– Tak. – Rozejrzał się, gdy zmierzali do drzwi, przyglądając się zacienionym gablotom, pozostałościom po jego poprzednim życiu, stojącymi tam niczym metalowo-szklane trumny, które wynosiły go na ołtarze. – Pepper?

– Hmm?

– Naprawdę tego nienawidzę – oświadczył, a Potts oparła się o jego bok.

– Ja też – przyznała. – Jesteś lepszy od tego wszystkiego. Chodźmy. Taco sprawia, że wszystko jest lepsze.

– Tak, proszę pani. – Nie oglądając się za siebie, wyszedł z pomieszczenia.


	5. Rozdział 4

* * *

– Wiesz, co nie jest pocieszające? Tak w ogóle? – Tony rozluźnił krawat, schodząc po platformie do lądowania. Jego marynarka była już zdjęta i przerzucona niedbale przez zgięte ramię, pomimo chłodnego nocnego powietrza. Na takiej wysokości zawsze było zimno i wietrznie, ale Steve nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie zauważał – wiedział, jak to jest doświadczać zimna, marznąć do szpiku kości. Łagodny wietrzyk był przyjemnością w porównaniu do Północnego Atlantyku, a w dodatku podobał mu się widok. Lubił przesiadywać tutaj, czekając czasami na Tony'ego, a czasem po prostu tu siadał i nie robił nic, pozwalając nogom zwisać z krawędzi platformy, jednocześnie patrząc, jak miasto żyło u jego stóp.

– Co nie jest pocieszające? – zapytał, z uśmiechem oglądając się przez ramię.

– Próbowałem skontaktować się z moją dyrektor generalną podczas dość delikatnych negocjacji dotyczących jakiegoś nowego sprzętu, ponieważ miałem chęć obicia inżyniera świeżo po… No nie wiem, po szkole podstawowej, tak myślę, miał najwyżej dwanaście lat, bez żartów, powinien być w mojej grupie Lego, Steve, ten dzieciak nie przeszedł jeszcze MUTACJI, a próbował pouczać mnie o wydajności mojego obwodu. MOJEGO obwodu, jednego z tych, które zaprojektowałem osobiście, i on myśli, że wie lepiej ode mnie…

– Skup się, Tony – wtrącił mu Steve, patrząc na niego kątem oka. Starał się zachować powagę, ale to była przegrana bitwa. Zbulwersowany Tony zawsze rozbawiał go w mgnieniu oka.

– Otóż okazało się, że moja prezes a jednocześnie, jeśli mogę dodać, moja była dziewczyna, wyszła gdzieś z moim obecnym chłopakiem. Nic fajnego. Właściwie wywołało to lekką panikę i to naprawdę nic fajnego. Nic kojącego ani nic dobrego dla mojego poziomu stresu lub mojego ciśnienia krwi i absolutnie nic, za co mógłbym być wdzięczny. – Tony zatrzymał się obok blondyna, opierając dłonie na biodrach i mrużąc wściekle oczy, gdy jego fryzurą targał wiatr. – Nie chcę być tego rodzaju paranoikiem w tym związku, to po prostu niepoważne, ale mam teraz podejrzenia. Kradniesz moją dyrektor generalną, Rogers?

– Co? – Niemal wbrew swojej woli Steve uśmiechnął się. – O czym ty mówisz, Tony?

– To uzasadniony wniosek – odparł Tony dziwnie spiętym tonem. – Kiedy dowiaduję się, że moja piękna była dziewczyna jest na sekretnych pogaduszkach z moim równie wspaniałym obecnym chłopakiem, to jedyną możliwością jest to, że zakładają nową firmę, by zniszczyć mnie finansowo. – Usiadł obok blondyna, pozwalając nogom zwisać w powietrzu i zrzucając swoją marynarkę. – To racjonalny strach. Finansowy indeks akcji. Zniszczył masę przedsiębiorców.

– Przysięgam, że są dni, kiedy rozumiem tylko co trzecie wymawiane przez ciebie słowo – oświadczył Steve, starając zachowywać powagę. Jego starania poszły na marne, kiedy Tony wyszczerzył się do niego, obserwując go zrelaksowanymi, ciemnymi oczami. – Finansowy indeks akcji, Tony, serio?

– Uwiodłeś moją dyrektor generalną swoimi podstępami – wyjaśnił Tony z poważną miną. – Pewnie mówiłeś jej o tym, jak cudowny jest jej plan na najbliższe pięć lat. Szeptałeś jej słodko do ucha o arkuszach kalkulacyjnych i wychwalałeś poetycko jej prezentacje w PowerPoincie.

– Byliśmy na Taco z niekończącą się dokładką i rozmawialiśmy o tobie – odparł Steve, unosząc brwi.

– Jeszcze gorzej. – Wiatr wzmógł się, wywołując drżenie u bruneta, który pochylił się i przyparł do boku Kapitana. Steve objął go ramieniem i spróbował pocałunkiem zetrzeć chytry uśmieszek geniusza. Tony przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i bez protestów pozwolił, by zostać ucałowanym w smagane wiatrem włosy. – Wszystko, co powiedziała ci Pepper, jest kłamstwem, musisz być tego świadomy.

– Domyślam się. – Steve poprawił się trochę, wykorzystują całą szerokość ramion, by ochronić się przed wiatrem. – Przez całe spotkanie mówiła mi jakim jesteś wspaniałym facetem. To wyglądało prawie tak, jakby próbowała nas ze sobą umówić.

– To… – Tony zmrużył oczy w udawanym oburzeniu. – Dzwonię do niej. Właśnie teraz. Jak śmie umawiać ze mną mojego chłopaka? To przechodzi wszelkie granice, to po prostu… – Wyciągnął telefon i zdążył się uchylić, bo Steve spróbował przejąć smartfon, ale jedynie wywrócił ich oboje na zimny kamień. – Nie! Nie, wracaj, nawet nie próbuj, Steven, to niedopuszczalne zachowanie dla amerykańskiej ikony.

Steve zamarł, wisząc już na wpół nad nim i próbując sięgnąć po telefon, choć geniusz go odpychał i trzymał urządzenie poza jego zasięgiem. Tony pod nim znieruchomiał i przestał się śmiać, natychmiast poważniejąc.

– Steve? – Położył się płasko na plecach i pogładził kciukiem płaszczyznę policzka blondyna. – Hej, co się stało?

– Nic. – Steve zdołał się uśmiechnąć, odsuwając się. – Jesteś głodny?

– Tak, nie jadłem Taco z niekończącą się dokładką z moją byłą. Więc zjadłbym coś i zauważyłem, że ty też zawsze jesteś głodny. – Tony oparł się na łokciach, ale nie starał się wstać. – Jednak nie jestem wystarczająco głodny, byś mógł mnie rozproszyć tak oczywistą sztuczką, Rogers, więc najpierw wyjaśnisz mi, o co chodzi, prawda?

Steve wstał, starając nie czuć się z tym niezręcznie, ale oczy Tony’ego były w nim utkwione, bystre i przymrużone. Blondyn zawsze czuł się niezręcznie i niezdarnie przy Tonym, pozbawiony gracji oraz ogłady.

– Zimno tu – mruknął, udając, że nie ma się czego wstydzić. – Wejdźmy do środka i zamówmy coś do jedzenia, okej?

– Wow, ignorujesz mnie, co jest do ciebie tak niepodobne, że nie umiem wyrazić jak bardzo mnie to przeraża. – Geniusz nie poruszył się, marszcząc brwi i uśmiechając się lekko. – Steve. Co się stało?

– Wstaniesz, proszę? – Steve wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Tony studiował jego dłoń z miną, którą nie można było rozczytać.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jestem grzecznie zapraszany na moją egzekucję? – mruknął pod nosem, stukając palcami o beton. Mimo to z lekkim westchnieniem wyciągnął rękę, chwycił dłoń Steve'a i pozwolił się podciągnąć. – Tylko dlatego, że przymarznie mi tyłek. – Nie puścił blondyna, splatając ich palce. – Co jest nie tak?

– Wszystko jest okej, choć tak dokładniej to… – urwał Steve z westchnięciem. Zaryzykował spojrzenie na bruneta, który nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Odetchnął głęboko i ostrożnie, ignorując uczucie zbliżającej się paniki i starając się skupić na cieple dłoni Tony’ego. – Pepper… Pepper pokazała mi kolekcję Howarda. Wszystkie… rzeczy Kapitana Ameryki. – Czuł przyspieszone bicie serca i musiał podjąć świadomy wysiłek, by kontrolować swój oddech, by go zwolnić i wyrównać. – Moje rzeczy.

Przez krótką chwilę słychać było jedynie wiatr, przypominając dźwiękiem łamanie lodu, kiedy hulał między budynkami, przyprawiając go o gęsią skórkę i łzawiące oczy. Przez chwilę w jego płucach było jedynie zimne powietrze, przenikliwe i raniące niczym cios.

A potem Tony puścił jego dłoń.

Palce Steve’a zostały w powietrzu, wahając się i sięgając, aż ogrom odrzucenia w końcu do niego dotarł. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, próbując zatrzymać ostatnie okruchy ciepła dotyku inżyniera, nawet gdy on już się cofnął. Na jego twarzy wykwitł drwiący mały uśmiech, gdy chował ręce do kieszeni.

– Co ty nie powiesz. – Zgarbił się lekko, przyciskając ramiona mocno do ciała. – Przypomnij mi, żebym jej za to podziękował.

Steve spojrzał na niego, a jego serce zamarło.

– Przepraszam – odparł, bo co innego mógł powiedzieć? – Tony, ja… – Głos mu się załamał i nie był w stanie dokończyć, bo wiedział, że to spieprzy, zawsze tak robił, bo nigdy nie był w stanie zachowywać pokerowej miny przy Tonym.

– Tak, wiem. – Tony potarł dłonią twarz i przez moment w jego wyrazie twarzy było coś smutnego i zranionego. Steve ledwo zdążył to zarejestrować, bo momentalnie zniknęło, zmiecione błyskiem oka. – Więc o to chodzi?

– Nie mogę tego zmienić – jęknął Steve, a Tony po prostu odwrócił się i odszedł. Bez zastanowienia, równie instynktownie i automatycznie, co tonący mężczyzna widzący linę, blondyn ruszył za nim i sięgnął po jego nadgarstek. – Nie. Wybacz, nie powinienem był węszyć, po prostu… – urwał, ale Tony zatrzymał się, czekając w milczeniu. – Przepraszam.

Stark nie odwrócił się jednak, nawet nie spojrzał w stronę Steve’a.

– To był długi dzień, a ja jestem zmęczony – mruknął stłumionym głosem. – Czy możemy… Zróbmy to jutro. Możemy po prostu porozmawiać o tym jutro?

Wymagało to wysiłku, kontroli oraz siły woli niemalże przekraczającą możliwości Steve’a, by nie przylgnąć do bruneta ani nie zacisnąć palców na jego ramieniu. Nie mówiąc już o słowach, które utkwiły w jego gardle, ponieważ był wtedy pewien dwóch rzeczy: że zakochał się w Tonym Starku i że Tony nie chciał o tym słyszeć.

– Przepraszam – odparł zamiast tego. – Przykro mi, że Howard… że twój ojciec zmarnował tyle czasu i pieniędzy, wielbiąc zmarłego. – Cierpki, paskudny śmiech wymknął mu się z ust, zaskakując ich obu. Tony spojrzał mu w oczy, a jego twarz była niczym maska, przez którą Steve nie mógł nic zobaczyć. – Wielbiąc cholerny STRÓJ. – Opuścił ręce na bok, bezsilnie zaciskając pięści w frustracji. – Szkoda, że nie zostawił mnie tam, gdzie…

– Nie – warknął Tony, a jego ton ostrością dorównywał nożowi. – Ani mi się waż tak mówić. – Pchnął palcem w pierś Steve’a. – Wolałbym, żeby puścił z torbami całą rodzinę, niż żeby cię tam zostawił. – Zamachnął się dłonią, szybko i energicznie podrywając rękę w powietrze, ale w ostatniej chwili przyłożył ją ponownie do torsu blondyna. – Jesteś wart każdego grosza i każdej sekundy, którą tobie poświęcił. To bezsporna kwestia. Nawet nie… – Tony zacisnął usta, zbijając je w poziomą linię, a jego spojrzenie wydało się bardziej przenikliwe pod opuszczonymi brwiami. – Nie. Nigdy nie mów mi takich rzeczy. Nigdy tego nie powtarzaj, po prostu… nie waż się. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Bez względu na wszystko, cieszę się… – przerwał i potrząsnął głową. – Wszystko gra. Jest… – Jabłko Adama podskoczyło, gdy z trudnością przełknął ślinę, zamykając oczy. – Jest jak jest.

Steve zakrył dłoń geniusza, przyciskając ją do piersi nad swoim sercem, czując chłód jego palców.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył, co brunet skomentował wzruszeniem ramion.

– Tak, ja też. – Uniósł jeden kącik ust i poruszył się, przenosząc ciężar na drugą nogę, by ostatecznie odsunąć się w tył. Steve dopasował się do tego ruchu, pochylając się do przodu i zmniejszając odległość między nimi, gotowy zaryzykować wszystko pocałunkiem tak delikatnym, na jaki mógł się zdobyć. Świat zatrzymał się na sekundę, pustosząc jego umysł, a jedyne z czego zdawał sobie sprawę to miękki, urywany oddech Tony’ego na jego ustach.

Tony spotkał się z nim w połowie drogi do drugiego pocałunku, nie tak ostrożnego, nie tak miłego, ale dającego wystarczającą ilość ciepła, by zignorować otaczający chłód. Brunet poruszył się, przyciskając się do Steve’a, a ten przyciągnął go do siebie, próbując zmusić swój umysł do skupienia się na czymś innym niż to, jak dobrze ten pocałunek smakował, jak bardzo lubił rozchylające się usta geniusza, zgrzyt zębów i nacisk języków. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Steve z satysfakcją zauważył, że Tony oddychał tak samo ciężko jak on, a może nawet ciężej.

Tony pokręcił głową, spoglądając na niego wielkimi, ciemnymi oczami i rozszerzonymi źrenicami, a jego policzki przybrały prawie tak intensywny kolor jak usta. Mężczyzna zacisnął jedną z dłoni na koszuli Steve’a, gniotąc materiał drżącymi palcami.

– Okej – mruknął niepewnym i urywanym głosem. – Oooooookej. Nie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje, naprawdę nie wiem, to nie było nic nowego, jednak teraz… Wyjaśnij mi to bez żadnych skomplikowanych wywodów.

– Co? – Steve dotknął dłonią szczękę bruneta, ogrzewając palcami chłodną skórę i ocierając kciukiem policzek. – Tony, o czym… – Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Nigdy cię nie zrozumiem, Tony. Próbuję, ale nie…

– Zrywasz ze mną? – zapytał Tony, a serce Steve’a na moment przestało bić.

– Nie. Co? Czekaj, co? Nie! – W puste miejsce, w którym kiedyś znajdowało się jego serce, wkradła się panika, gdy zrozpaczony wpatrywał się w Tony’ego. – Jesteś… to znaczy, nie chcesz… – Przełknął ślinę, próbując odzyskać kontrolę, lecz było to niemożliwe. – Nie. Nie zrywam, nie chcę zerwać, ale jeśli ty chcesz, to naprawdę chciałbym o tym porozmawiać, bo myślałem… – Głos mu się załamał, łapiąc powietrze między słowami. – Jak mogłeś w ogóle o tym pomyśleć?

Oczy Tony’ego śledziły jego twarz, przymrużone i przenikliwe. Po sekundzie lub dwóch pełnych napięcia głęboko odetchnął.

– Och, cóż, to… Ulżyło mi – oświadczył słabym głosem i pochylił się w kierunku blondyna, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Steve owinął ramiona wokół geniusza, przyciągając go do siebie.

– Jak mogłeś w ogóle tak pomyśleć? – szepnął Steve w jego włosy i pogładził plecy bruneta, czując, że ten drży. – Tony, dlaczego pomyślałeś, że mógłbym chcieć… – przerwał, zanurzając się w jego ciemną fryzurę i wdychając zapach szamponu i żelu, wody kolońskiej i pościeli, a pod tym wszystkim zapach metalu i oleju, tak wyjątkowo kojarzący się z Tonym.

– Nie wiem – bąknął Tony zaraz przy jego skórze z nierównym wydechem przypominającym chichot. Steve po chwili znów go poczuł, przenikliwy impuls ciepła przebijający się przez jego koszulę, i blondyn wzmocnił uścisk. – Może dlatego, że znalazłeś moją tajną kolekcję twoich rzeczy i to jest niemal idiotycznie przerażające? Do diabła, trochę mnie to dziwi i staram się nie myśleć o tym, jakie to dziwne, bo szczerze mówiąc, gdybym to zrobił, pewnie po prostu odsunąłbym się teraz od ciebie…

– Tony! – przerwał mu Steve z uśmiechem, podnosząc jego podbródek. – Nie jestem… Po pierwsze, to była kolekcja twojego ojca, prawda? Nie twoja, Po drugie, nie uważam, że to dziwne, co to w ogóle znaczy? – Pochylił się i oparł swoje czoło o czoło geniusza. – Ja… – Zacisnął zęby, tłumiąc słowa, tłumiąc prawdę i znalazł zamiennik, przed którym Tony nie będzie chciał uciec. – Potrzebuję cię.

– Ani trochę, Kapitanie. – Tony roześmiał się i odsunął wystarczająco daleko, by spojrzeć w błękitne oczy. Cokolwiek tam zobaczył, to wystarczyło, by przynajmniej trochę się rozluźnić i pozbyć napięcia z postawy. Steve w reakcji na to przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, próbując osłonić przed wiatrem. – Możesz wziąć to wszystko. Albo mogę przekazać całość do Instytutu Smithsonian – dodał. – Przynajmniej raz w miesiącu mnie o pytają, to stała oferta, chcą cały zbiór.

– Nie – zaprzeczył Steve, trochę zbyt szybko i zbyt głośno. Pokręcił głową i powtórzył nieco ciszej. – Nie. Jeśli pytasz mnie o zdanie, to nie jest… – Odetchnął głęboko. – Nie, proszę.

– Te rzeczy są twoje, Steve – odparł Tony, unosząc brwi. – Możesz z nimi zrobić, co zechcesz. Jeśli istniałby mniej niezręczny sposób na powiedzenie „Hej, tak przy okazji, mam od cholery twoich bibelotów, co chciałbyś, żebym z nimi zrobił?”, już dawno oddałbym ci wszystko.

– W porządku. To było dosyć przygnębiające doświadczenie. – Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, przycisnął policzek do włosów Tony’ego, przymykając oczy pod ciężarem wspomnień. – Czuję, że powinienem gnić razem z resztą tych gratów. Za szkłem, jak drugoplanowa atrakcja. – Drgnął, czując lekki nacisk palców bruneta na swoich włosach, ale zaraz się rozluźnił. – Po prostu… wolę, żeby zostały tam, gdzie są, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Chociaż sporo rzeczy to pamiątki po komandosach, po Peggy, po pułkowniku Phillipsie… – przerwał, gdy jego głos się załamał. Odchrząknął, próbując całkowicie skupić się na ruchach palców Tony’ego, które sunęły po jego włosach; na dłoni bruneta, dającej stabilność jak zawsze, zdolną do tylu niesamowitych rzeczy. – I po Buckym - dokończył, ponieważ wiedział, że będzie potrafił stawić czoła duchom przeszłości, bo nie był już sam. – Oni wszyscy zasługują, by o nich pamiętać. By ich uhonorować. To, co zrobili, co zaryzykowali i co osiągnęli… To było ważne. Zasługują na to, by trafić do muzeum, ale nie mogę… Nie teraz, jeszcze nie teraz.

– Wszyscy oprócz ciebie, co? – zapytał Tony, a jego słowa brzmiały cierpko, jednak palcami wciąż gładził fryzurę Kapitana, jednocześnie stanowczo i delikatnie, będąc dla Steve niczym lina ratunkowa, której Rogers nie mógł sobie odmówić, jeszcze nie.

– Większość wojny spędziłem jako tańcząca małpa w kolorowym stroju – wymamrotał Steve, a dłoń geniusza znieruchomiała.

– Uratowałeś świat – szepnął Tony przy jego szyi, omiatając skórę ciepłem oddechu.

– Ty też.

– Tak, ale zignorujmy to, jesteśmy tu nieliczni, Steve, i nie lubię większości członków naszego małego klubu. – Cofnął się, napotykając spojrzenie Steve’a. – Społeczność superbohaterów składa się z wielu dupków, już o tym rozmawialiśmy. – Usta blondyna drgnęły, na co Tony uśmiechnął się. – Uratowanie świata to dla ciebie za mało, egoisto?

– Tony… – Steve przewrócił oczami, kiedy Stark patrzył na niego wyczekująco z uniesionymi brwiami w wyrazie rozbawionego niedowierzania. Kapitan westchnął, nim kontynuował: – Większość tych rzeczy dotyczy faceta, który nigdy nie istniał. To chwyt reklamowy. Mogli wsadzić każdego w ten kostium. Jestem zaskoczony, że tego nie zrobili, kiedy poszedłem na dno.

– Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby zająć twoje miejsce – zauważył Tony. – I nawet rząd USA nie był na tyle głupi, by tego spróbować, ale mogli podtrzymywać pamięć o tobie. Ludzie potrzebują bohaterów. Zawsze potrzebowali bohaterów. – Tony przerwał i pochylił głowę, opierając ją na ramieniu Steve’a, co było już niemal odruchem. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w ogóle to rozważam – wymamrotał w koszulę Kapitana. – Właśnie ledwo uniknąłem jednej kuli i zobacz, perfidnie pcham się na tor lotu drugiej. – Odepchnął się, zanim Steve zdążył na to zareagować. – Cholera, jestem wyjątkowo głupi.

– Tony?

– Okej, chciałbym przypomnieć, że wywołałeś naszą ostatnią kłótnię, Rogers, więc przynajmniej teraz możesz mi coś dać w prezencie – oświadczył inżynier, przyglądając się Kapitanowi. Nie będąc pewien, na co dokładnie się zgadza, Steve skinął głową i to zdawało się wystarczyć, bo brunet wziął głęboki oddech i również przytaknął. – Okej. Do środka, do warsztatu. – Wycofał się z jego zasięgu i energicznie klasnął dłońmi. – Chodźmy, marsz, żołnierzu.

– To twój nowy fetysz? – spytał Steve, niedokładnie powstrzymując uśmiech, ale ruszył do drzwi, a Tony podążył za nim.

– Nie nazwałbym go nowym, kochanie. – Tony wsunął dłoń w rękę Steve’a i uścisnął ją. Odsunąłby się, ale Kapitan splótł ich palce. Nie trzymał zbyt mocno, przygotowany na to, że Tony może zdecydować cofnąć rękę.

Tony jednak ją zacisnął.

– Większość tego, co znajduje się w StarkIndustries, należało do taty – wyjaśnił w drodze do windy. – Niektórzy komandosi przekazywali rzeczy jemu, a potem mnie po jego śmierci. Ale kolekcjonował to wszystko. Nawet zabawki. Większość z nich stanowiła przedmioty kolekcjonerskie w czasie, kiedy byłem na tyle duży, by się nimi bawić, ale… Cóż, miałem na nie zakaz. – Uniósł kącik ust w lekkim grymasie. – Próbowałem kilka razy, ale przyłapanie nie było tego warte.

– Przepraszam… – zaczął Steve, ale Tony zbył go machnięciem ręki.

– Byłeś dla niego ważny. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego, dopóki cię nie spotkałem.

Steve poczuł, że jego policzki się rozgrzewają. Tony przechylił głowę i rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie.

– Jesteś całkowicie… – przerwał, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Wiesz co? Nie. Pieprzyć to. Lubię cię takim, jakim jesteś. – Pocałował Steve’a w usta i odsunął się, gdy winda się zatrzymała. – Chodź.

Wkroczył do warsztatu, od razu kierując się do stacji ładowania.

– Cześć, chłopaki, tatuś wrócił. – Zatrzymał się, by pogładzić po głowie każdego z botów, który domagał się pieszczoty. – Dummy, chodź ze mną na moment.

Prowadząc bota w kierunku głównego stołu roboczego, chwycił narzędzie i sprawnym ruchem podrzucił je w powietrze, by po chwili z gracją złapać.

– Muszę trochę w tobie pogrzebać, kolego, ale żadnej zabawy z częściami dzisiaj nie będzie. – Wskazał kluczem na kamerę Dummy’ego. – Przysięgam, jeśli będziesz na mnie wkurzony, to namagnesuję twoje kółka i Roombasy się tobą zajmą. – Dummy wydał z siebie jęk, a Tony lekko stuknął w jego wspornik. – Dasz radę. Jesteś zuch chłopak, prawda? – Bot opuścił głowę, kołysząc się na kółkach. – Tak trzymać.

Nie chcąc się wtrącać, Steve ostrożnie usiadł obok bruneta. Delikatnie musnął ramię Dummy’ego, a robot pochylił się, chętny na więcej czułości.

– Wróciłem do czasów średniowiecza, kiedy budowałem Dummy’ego – zaczął Stark, rozpoczynając pracę, podczas gdy Steve rozpraszał bota. – Użyłem tego, co miałem pod ręką. Mechaniczne części to połączenie majsterkowania i elektronicznej mozaiki. Nie miałem ani cierpliwości, ani czasu, by czekać na zamówione części, a że musiałem go skończyć jak najszybciej, oznaczało to, że zrobiłem go z czego się dało. – Złapał śrubokręt i wycelował w blondyna. – Wiele rzeczy albo nie pasowało, albo ledwo pasowało. – Tony odłożył panel na bok i zajrzał do środka. – Część trzymała się dzięki taśmie klejącej i uzupełnianiu wolnego miejsca tym, co miałem pod ręką.

– Większość z tego później naprawiłem, ale z jakiegoś powodu… – Sięgnął, schylając się nisko do ziemi. Chwilę później wyjął małą, srebrną paczkę, przypominającą poduszeczkę z metalicznego materiału. – To po prostu zostało. Mimo że nie potrzebowałem tego, gdy naprawiłem już całą resztę. Improwizowane majsterkowanie, jak cała reszta. – Odchylił się do tyłu, obserwując Kapitana, jakby trzymał w dłoniach jakiś sekret. W końcu podał go Steve’owi i skupił się na włożeniu z powrotem panelu. – Powinienem był to wyjąć, ale tego nie zrobiłem.

Steve skupił się na paczce, prostokątnej i mierzącej nie więcej niż dwadzieścia centymetrów. Była wypełniona powietrzem, ale zawierała w sobie jakiś przedmiot, który przemieszczał się z każdym ruchem, gdy przewracał pakunek w dłoniach.

– Co to jest? – spytał zaciekawiony, kiedy brunet kończył przykręcać panel.

– Byłem pijany, kiedy robiłem Dummy’ego – kontynuował Tony, ignorując pytanie i podnosząc się na nogi. – Potraktuj to jako słowo wstępu przed tą ciekawostką. Byłem pijany i to było jakieś pięć tygodni po pogrzebie moich rodziców, więc to nie był najlepszy czas.

Tony nie spojrzał na Steve’a, ale z opuszczoną głową wpatrywał się w tył łapki Dummy’ego. Bot przechylił głowę do góry, pochylając nisko ramię i piszcząc w języku maszyn, gdy obracał się w jedną, a potem w drugą stronę, lekko szturchając bruneta.

– Wyrzuciłem… wszystko. Książki, sprzęt, zdjęcia, ubrania. Wyrzuciłem wszystko do kosza. Cholera, sporą część tego wywaliłem przez okno, przez co prawie mnie aresztowali. Pijany siedemnastolatek wyrzucający sprzęt komputerowy przez okno na szóstym piętrze. Myślę, że policjanci po prostu nie chcieli mieć ze mną do czynienia.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć jego spojrzenie było pełne smutku.

– Wyrzuciłem wszystko. Gdybym mógł te rzeczy spalić, pewnie bym to zrobił. Z wyjątkiem tego. – Popatrzył na niego i uniósł lekko kąciki ust, tym razem szczerze. – Miałem to przez tyle lat i to była jakaś uparta… determinacja, by to tam umieścić. Tata starał się dość często mi go zabrać, bo było bezwartościowe i krępujące, ale woziłem go wszędzie ze sobą, pilnując jak oka w głowie. Kiedy poszedłem do MIT, wciąż go miałem. Wmawiałem sobie, że to eksperyment.

Tony wziął z powrotem paczkę i bawił się nią w dłoniach.

– Gaz szlachetny i nowy polimer. Zobaczymy, czy potrafię zatrzymać czas. Powiedziałem sobie, że to był… eksperyment. Że musiałem to zatrzymać, żeby zobaczyć, czy się udało. Nie mogłem tego wyrzucić, dopóki eksperyment trwał.

– Ale on nigdy się nie skończył – mruknął i pokręcił głową. – Moja zdolność do okłamywania samego siebie jest moją drugą największą cechą, sam wiesz. – Sięgnął po nóż ze stołu i postawił poduszeczkę przed sobą. – Zachowałem to. Ze wszystkich posiadanych rzeczy tylko to się ostało, bo zachomikowałem to w środku Dummy’ego, chroniąc zestaw obwodów przed ocieraniem się o siebie i tworzeniem zwarcia. Nie wyrzuciłem tego, bo miało idealny rozmiar i kształt. Ponieważ już było izolowane, chronione i wyważone. Było użyteczne. – Ostrożnie naciął materiał, który puścił powietrze z sykiem. – Bo dzięki temu Dummy zadziałał. Bo nie mogłem…Byłem w zbyt wielkiej rozsypce, by chronić mojego bota, ale może…

Z lekkim uśmiechem wyjął niebieski przedmiot z opakowania i rzucił go Steve’owi, który złapał go automatyczne.

– Może mogłem zapewnić mu pośrednią ochronę. Coś na kształt talizmanu, artefaktu, z odrobiną magii, kiedy jeszcze w nią wierzyłem.

Steve odwrócił przedmiot w dłoniach i przyjrzał mu się. Mała zabawka była zniszczona i wyblakła, a miejscami jej tkanina była zbyt szorstka. Po jednej stronie ślady szwów wskazywały na liczne naprawy. To była zabawka dla dziecka, długo używana i uwielbiana – była zabawką, w przeciwieństwie do tych, które widział w gablotach w StarkIndustries.

Uśmiechnął się, a mały pluszak Kapitana Ameryki z małą tarczą i maską odpowiedział mu tym samym.

– Był twój? – Zamrugał szybko, kiedy oczy go zapiekły. Wziął zabawkę w obie dłonie, dzierżąc niewielki przedmiot ostrożniej niż było to konieczne.

– Tak. – Tony oparł się o biurko, zaplatając ręce na piersi. Kiedy Steve spojrzał na niego, lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Nie tak elegancki, jak zabawki ojca, ale był cały mój.

Steve poczuł szturchnięcie, kiedy Dummy przysunął się bliżej.

– Nie – odparł Tony surowym głosem. – Nie waż się. To nie twoje. – Dummy kłapnął pazurkiem w stronę Tony’ego i powrócił do obserwowania dłoni blondyna, świergocząc i piszcząc w swoim języku. – Tak, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że wyjąłem to z ciebie, bo kiedyś tam to włożyłem, ty mały, żebrzący dzieciaku, ale to wyraźnie nie jest część mechaniki, popatrz na to, nie potrzebujesz jej.

– A ty? – Steve usłyszał, jak pyta. Kiedy Tony spojrzał na niego, przełknął ślinę i powtórzył: – Potrzebowałeś tego?

Brunet potarł dłonią kark, opuszczając głowę, aż jego ramiona gwałtownie drgnęły.

– Jeśli ocalenie świata nie jest dla ciebie wystarczające, dlaczego uratowanie jednego dziecka miałoby znaczenie, Steve?

– Nie wiem – przyznał, patrząc na zabawkę. – Nie wiem, dlaczego to ma znaczenie, ale tak jest. – Spojrzał na Starka. – Może to akurat potrafię zrozumieć. – Dummy zerknął na pluszaka, a Steve pogłaskał go po głowie. – Pomogło ci?

– Wciąż go miałem w wieku siedemnastu lat, Steve, jak myślisz? – Tony odepchnął się od stołu i podszedł do niego, by zacisnąć dłonie na rękach Steve’a, wraz z nim otaczając zabawkę. – Uratowałeś mnie – powiedział poważnym, rzeczowym tonem, bez kpin. – Kiedy musiałem uwierzyć w bohaterów, zawsze miałem ciebie.

– Czy to dziwne? – zapytał Kapitan, głęboko wciągając powietrze.

– Co, że miałem jako dziecko pluszową wersję ciebie? – spytał Tony, a na jego twarzy wykwitł prawdziwy uśmiech, ten tworzący urocze zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i ten rażący bielą zębów. – Że spałem z Kapitanem Ameryką, gdy miałem sześć lat?

Steve parsknął śmiechem.

– Nigdy więcej tak nie mów – skarcił go, próbując zabrzmieć surowo, ale było to bezskuteczne i poniósł porażkę, ponieważ dłonie Tony’ego niosły ciepło, w rękach wciąż czuł przyjemny dotyk pluszowej zabawki, a Dummy opierał się o jego bok.

– Może dziwne jest raczej to, że mój ojciec był twoim przyjacielem na wiele lat przed moim urodzeniem? – zapytał Tony? – Jestem tylko zastępcą Howarda?

I tak po prostu, w jednej chwili, rozbawienie zastąpiła powaga.

– Tego też nigdy nie powtarzaj – odparł Steve, a wszystkie pozory humoru zniknęły.

– Okej. – Tony wyjął zabawkę z jego rąk. – Nie chciałem cię lubić, Steve. Spotkanie swojego autorytetu rzadko się sprawdza. Marmurowi bohaterowie mają często gliniane nogi. Nie chciałem cię lubić. Właściwie byłem zdeterminowany, żeby cię znienawidzić. Z pewnością ułatwiłoby mi to życie, gdybym mógł to zrobić.

Przerwał, głaskając kciukiem głowę zabawki.

– Pierdol się za bycie tak sympatycznym.

– Było ciężko – stwierdził Kapitan i uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo Tony robił to samo, a jego ciemne oczy zajaśniały humorem, energią i ciepłem. – Jesteś takim dupkiem, Tony.

– Widzisz? To totalnie twoja wina, zarówno za bycie sympatycznym, jak i lubienie mnie, mimo że ja nie należę do miłych osób, to w stu procentach…

Steve złapał krawat ostrożnie jedną ręką i przyciągnął go do siebie, przerywając pocałunkiem słowotok. Kiedy chwilę później się odsunął, nie pozwolił Tony’emu daleko odejść.

– Mi się tam podobasz – oświadczył łagodnym, choć ochrypłym głosem.

– Jestem naprawdę dobry w łóżku – dodał Tony, a blondyn pocałował go ponownie, tylko dlatego, że to lubił, a udzielanie Tony’emu głosu było niebezpieczne. Tony oderwał się i oparł głowę o jego pierś. – Lubię faceta o imieniu Steve – rzucił, nie spoglądając w oczy Steve’a. – Ma cudowny śmiech i lubi siedzieć na kanapie, jedząc chińszczyznę. Próbuje rano zmusić mnie do zjedzenia płatków owsianych z rodzynkami i słucha mnie, kiedy nawijam o sprawach, które nie mają znaczenia dla rozsądnych ludzi. Nie narzeka na moje zimne stopy albo na fakt, że świecę w nocy. Kocha ogień w kominku, książki i jeden koc na nas dwoje. No i martwi się o koszty posiłku, więc zawsze je wszystko do końca.

– A czasami nosi błyszczący kostium i ratuje świat – dodał po chwili. – Ale pod tym wszystkich nadal jest Steve’em.

– Co dodaję do kawy? – spytał Kapitan, spoglądając na niego.

Tony znieruchomiał i westchnął, a jego twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. – Uniósł brew. – Jarvis?

– Czarna o poranku i w sytuacjach awaryjnych. Jeśli jest późno i potrzebuje snu, dodaje dwie łyżeczki cukru. Nie ważne jaka pora roku, kawa zawsze jest gorąca.

– Nie jestem w tym dobry – odpowiedział Tony zaczepnym tonem i wzruszył ramionami. – Używam technologii, żeby to nadrobić.

Steve poczuł, jak na jego twarz wkrada się uśmiech.

– Wydaje się to logiczną alternatywą. – Wskazał głową na zabawkę. – Daj to Dummy’emu.

– Po co mu miniaturowa pluszowa wersja ciebie? – zapytał Tony, ale bot już po nią sięgał, entuzjastycznie kłapiąc pazurem. – Po co w ogóle tego chcesz? – spytał brunet swojego bota.

– Ponieważ to było twoje – odparł Steve, bo czuł, że ma rację. – Ponieważ to jest twoje.

– Nie – zaprzeczył Tony i wręczył zabawkę botowi. – Ponieważ to jesteś ty. – Dummy wziął ją i pomknął z powrotem do stacji ładującej. Inne boty przekręcały głowy, by przyjrzeć się zdobyczy, którą Dummy umieścił na swoim stanowisku. Tony schował ręce do kieszeni, kołysząc się na piętach, a z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać w słabym świetle.

– Uratowałeś mnie. Kiedy byłem sam, bałem się, czułem odizolowany i pozbawiony przyjaciół, daleko od domu. – Przerwał brunet. – Uratowałeś mnie.

Steve uniósł rękę i chwycił podbródek Starka, unosząc go lekko.

– Czy to nie jest dziwne? – mruknął i usłyszał własne słowa, jakby dochodziły z daleka. – Właśnie to zrobiłeś dla mnie.

Tony spotkał wzrok blondyna i uniósł jeden kącik ust.

– Więc, w takim razie… – zaczął, zaczepiając pasek Steve’a jednym palcem i przyciągając go do siebie. – Mamy wyrównane rachunki.

– Na to wygląda. – Byli już na tyle blisko, że poczuł oddech Starka na swoich ustach i nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy. – Tony…

– Taa – odparł Tony i pokonał ostatnie centymetry między nimi. Steve przytulił go mocno, przyciągając do siebie i trzymając, gdy ich usta się połączyły. – Łóżko? – wyszeptał.

I nie powinien się zgadzać, nie powinien na to pozwolić, ale tak bardzo teraz tego potrzebował, przez sposób, w jaki usta bruneta przesunęły się po jego szczęce i przez zwinną dłoń, która już wędrowała po plecach.

– Proszę…

I to było to, co mógł mieć. Na razie. Na resztę mógł poczekać.

*

– Nienawidzę naszego życia. Wspominałem o tym ostatnio, Rogers? – Tony rzucił swoją koszulę do kosza na śmieci. Udało mu się trafić, ale nie dzięki umiejętnościom czy faktycznemu wysiłkowi. – Wspominałem?

– Kilkadziesiąt razy, odkąd opuściliśmy TARCZĘ, owszem – westchnął Steve zgodnie z prawdą. W tej chwili on również nie był zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiony w sprawie ich egzystencji. – Myślę, że powinniśmy pozostawić magię prawdziwym czarodziejom.

– Znamy jakiś czarodziejów? To znaczy… takich, którzy nas nie nienawidzą? – Tony kontynuował rozbieranie. – Będę pod prysznicem. To jest jedyny raz, kiedy to powiem: nie jesteś mile widziany w kabinie, nie. Nie mogę… – Zadrżał. – Zostań tu. Muszę spędzić chwilę we wrzątku.

– Nie zrań się – poprosił Steve, obserwując, jak Tony wyrzuca również swoją dolną część garderoby.

– Zostań tu. – Tony spojrzał na niego. – Nie żartuję. Ty… Bez dotykania!

– Jesteś czysty, Tony. TARCZA nie wypuściłaby cię po odkażeniu, jeśli nie byliby pewni, że wszystko jest w porządku. – Steve oparł się o ścianę, ponieważ musiał trzymać ręce przy sobie, ale nie było mowy, żeby nie mógł patrzeć. Tony uniósł brew, a Steve usiłował niewinnie się uśmiechnąć. Prawdopodobnie nie zadziałało… Nie radził sobie już tak dobrze z „niewinnym”.

– Mogli powiedzieć, że jestem czysty tak, jak tego chcieli. Nadal czuję się brudny i to się liczy. To było jak kąpiel w dziwnym maśle orzechowym, ale bardziej oślizgłym. – Tony wzdrygnął się. – Wrócę. Kiedy będę czysty.

– Nie będę na ciebie czekać – ostrzegł Steve i nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy Tony trzasnął drzwiami od łazienki. – Jarvis, monitoruj proszę temperaturę wody i utrzymuj ją w granicach ludzkiej tolerancji, dobrze?

– Oczywiście.

Steve rzucił się na kanapę, rozluźniając wszystkie bolące mięśnie w ramionach. A było ich sporo. Naprawdę miał dość magii. I kosmitów. I potworów. Nigdy nie sądził, że nastanie dzień, w którym zatęskni za nazistami od inżynierii genetycznej, ale wydawałoby się, że tak już właśnie miało wyglądać jego życie.

Oczywiście, teraz w jego łazience był jeszcze nagi superbohater i to akurat było dobrą rzeczą. To wiele wynagradzało. Steve spędził kilka minut na wesołym fantazjowaniu o mokrym, nagim brunecie. Była to jednak niebezpieczna ścieżka, więc podszedł do najbliższego tabletu.

– Jarvis, obejrzałem już wszystkie nagrania z testów?

– Tak, trzydzieści sześć plików.

Steve zmarszczył czoło, patrząc na listę.

– Jest ich trzydzieści siedem, Jarvis.

– Zaprzeczam. Jest trzydzieści sześć plików.

Steve wpatrywał się w listę i policzył tytuły plików. Powtórzył czynność, lecz wynik się nie zmieniał. Trzydzieści siedem. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując wyłapać, który z nich był inny. Żadna numeryczna sekwencja nie rzucała się w oczy jako nieznana, ale z drugiej strony zawsze prosił Jarvisa o wybranie pliku do obejrzenia. Otworzył usta z zamiarem prośby o wyjaśnienia od Jarvisa, kiedy jego telefon zaczął wibrować.

Spojrzał na ekran i odebrał połączenie.

– Cześć, Rhodey – przywitał się i natychmiast dodał: – Wszyscy mają się dobrze. Wyglądało to na dużo gorzej, niż w rzeczywistości było.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki słychać było westchnięcie ulgi.

– Tak myślałem, ale Tony nie odbierał i trochę się poddenerwowałem, wiesz, jak to jest.

– Mocno oberwał– rzucił Steve, odkładając tablet na bok. – Głównie dlatego, że poszedł sam, ignorując rozkazy. – Potarł wolną dłonią czoło. – Czemu on to robi, Rhodey? Naprawdę czasami doprowadza mnie to do szału, nie rozumiem czemu taki jest.

– Co, czemu bawi się w samotnego wilka? – Rozległo się ciche parsknięcie. – Przyzwyczaisz się do tego.

– Naprawdę wolałbym się do tego nie przyzwyczajać. Wolałbym, żeby od czasu do czasu wykonywał rozkazy i nie rzucał się w potencjalnie śmiertelne sytuacje bez reszty drużyny, to szaleństwo. – Steve stuknął palcem w tablet i pchnął go wzdłuż stołu, poza zasięg, zanim znów zaczął oglądać, jak Tony na wpół zabija się w swoim warsztacie. – Znaczy… Ma teraz zespół, ma kogoś, kto będzie go osłaniał i…

Urwał w połowie zdania.

– Och – wydusił i usłyszał w słuchawce śmiech.

– Czy to ten drugi but uderzył o ziemię? Czy ostatni kawałek układanki znalazł swoje miejsce? Rozgryzłeś to?

Steve opadł z powrotem na kanapę.

– Robił to wszystko sam… – zaczął nienaturalnym głosem. – Bo nie miał wyboru. Kto był tu wcześniej, żeby pilnować jego pleców?

– Nie było nikogo – przyznał Rhodey. – Nawet kiedy chciałem, to nie mogłem. I Pepper też nie była w stanie. Mieliśmy swoje własne prace oraz życia i nie mogliśmy cały czas pilnować jego tyłka. Zbyt duży dystans i zbyt wiele tajemnic, do których nikogo nie dopuszczał. Ma swoje powody, by nie ufać ludziom i ukrywać się, może ci się z nich kiedyś zwierzy, jeśli wytrwasz tak długo. Ale swoją robotę zawsze odwalał sam.

– Zawsze był sam – uświadomił sobie Steve i zamknął oczy.

– Nawet jeśli nie jest, to odcina się od ludzi – przyznał James. – Ponieważ nikt nie zostaje. Pracuje sam. Bez wsparcia. Bez pomocy. Bo nie może się przyzwyczaić, że ktoś tam jest.

– Tak. Okej, właśnie się odcina. – Steve wstał i pospiesznie ściągnął koszulę, żonglując telefonem, gdy ściągał już buty i skarpetki. – Muszę już iść – rzucił, pozbywając się reszty garderoby.

– Steve? – zaczepił go rozbawiony Rhodey.

– Tak?

– Będziesz musiał tam trochę posiedzieć. Dopóki nie zacznie wierzyć, że nie jest już w tym wszystkim sam. To ci trochę zajmie.

– Mam czas. Rhodey? Dzięki.

– Nie ma sprawy. Dzięki za wieści, Steve. Porozmawiamy wkrótce.

Uśmiechając się, Steve odłożył telefon na bok i skierował się do łazienki. Po energicznym pukaniu otworzył drzwi.

– Wchodzę – oznajmił, a Tony skrzywił się.

– Wynocha! – krzyknął, chociaż Steve otworzył już szklane drzwi prysznica. Tony spojrzał na niego gniewnie, a w odpowiedzi dostał uśmiech. – Precz mi stąd, Kapitanie Władczy.

– Jesteś czysty. – Steve wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – I wiesz o tym. – Uchylił się przed gąbką, rzuconą w jego głowę i zaśmiał, gdy Tony posłał kopniakiem wodę w jego kierunku, samemu niemal tracąc przy tym równowagę. Steve złapał go, oplatając mocno dłonie wokół talii bruneta. – Jesteś czysty, TARCZA cię odkaziła i wyszorowała – powtórzył, unosząc kąciki ust. – To nie jest czyszczenie, tylko relaks. Pozwolisz mi zostać?

– Jeśli naprawdę chcesz wziąć prysznic – odparł Tony, mrużąc zawzięcie oczy. – To wyjdę i będziesz mógł skorzystać.

– Mógłbyś – zgodził się Steve. – Ale jeśli naprawdę mnie tu nie chcesz, to mi powiedz, żebym wyszedł i zrobię to. Albo możesz się odwrócić i pozwolić mi umyć ci włosy.

Tony położył dłonie na rękach Steve’a i przez chwilę blondyn myślał, że ten go odepchnie. Zamiast tego geniusz odwrócił się i oparł o Steve’a.

– W porządku. Jeśli chcesz. – Brzmiał jak nadąsany dzieciak, który jednak wyglądał na znacznie bardziej dojrzałego, gdy się przyciskał do ciała Rogersa.

Szczerząc się, Steve dotknął nosem jego skroni i sięgnął po szampon.

– Żyję, by służyć – oświadczył, sprawiając, że Tony zaśmiał się ciepło, głośno i szczerze. Przestał dopiero, gdy Steve przesadził z ilością płynu na ciemnych włosach.

– Musisz z tym poćwiczyć – zauważył Tony, gdy blondyn zaczął tworzyć pianę mocnymi ruchami palców. Pomimo narzekań, brunet lgnął do jego dotyku, mrucząc lekko z przyjemności.

– Okej – odparł Kapitan i korzystając z okazji przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż napiętych mięśni szyi i dalej w dół ramion. Jego palce, śliskie od szamponu, masowały skórę z łatwością. Tony wyciągnął rękę i złapał go za nadgarstek.

– Czujesz to? – zapytał, pochylając głowę do przodu. – Tam jest blizna, nie… – Skierował jego palce w górę. – Tam. Wyczuwasz?

– Nie, wyczuwam co, bliznę?

– Nie, szrapnel. – Tony odsunął się, zanurzając głowę pod strumieniem prysznica. – W szyi mam kawałek metalu. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem mogłem go jeszcze wyczuć, może teraz jest zbyt głęboko schowany.

– W twojej szyi? – wydukał Steve.

– Tak. W laboratorium taty była eksplozja. – Tony, nieświadomy psychicznego zamieszania Steve’a, chwycił szampon. – Jest tam… ten kawałek metalu, nie mogli go wydostać. Myślę, że wciąż tam jest. – Spienił płyn w dłoniach. – Pochyl głowę, olbrzymie.

Całkowicie zdezorientowany Steve opadł głową do przodu, a palce Tony’ego, zwinne i silne, przesuwały się po jego włosach. Pierwszy chichot zaskoczył go, jak również zaskoczył Tony'ego. Jego ręce znieruchomiały na sekundę, gdy Steve zaczął się śmiać, głośno, mocno i prawie histerycznie.

– Ty… – zdołał wydusić jasnowłosy i podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć Tony’emu w oczy. Wyciągnął rękę, odsuwając pianę z dala od oczu. – Nigdy cię nie rozgryzę – oświadczył Steve i nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nagle wszystko było w porządku.

– Jestem skomplikowany – zgodził się Tony, gestem prosząc, by wyższy znów pochylił głowę, aby mógł spłukać szampon. – Czy to problem?

Steve przeczekał, aż pozbędzie się piany, nim pochylił się, łącząc swoje usta z wargami Starka.

– Nie – mruknął i przesunął palcami po boku bruneta, znajdując ciepłą skórę pod strumieniem wody.

– Tak bardzo, jak chciałbym się w to tutaj zaangażować… – zaczął Tony, całując usta Steve’a. – Niestety jest wtorek. Mam spotkanie.

– Nie sądzisz, że przyda ci się towarzystwo? – Steve wyszeptał przy ustach miliardera.

– Co masz na myśli?

*

\- To był okropny pomysł.

\- Jest w porządku, piękna Natasho.

\- Nie, ona ma rację. Jedynym powodem, dla którego to wciąż stoi to to, że to trzymasz. – Marissa uniosła głowę by spojrzeć na Thora. To była długa, długa droga w górę.

\- Nie, naprawdę jest w porządku, moja droga dziecino – odparł Gromowładny, potrząsając głową i posyłając jej szeroki, radosny uśmiech, na co Marissa położyła ręce na biodrach.

\- Więc puść rękę. – Powoli i ostrożnie Thor opuścił lewą rękę i uśmiechnął się do niej, lecz ta nie była pod wrażeniem. – Teraz drugą.

Oczy Thora ześlizgnęły się w stronę szczytu wieży Lego.

\- To może nie być najmądrzejszy z pomysłów – przyznał As. – Mogę tu zostać.

\- Koleś, nie możesz spędzić reszty nocy trzymając wieżę Lego – odparła dziewczyna.

\- Och, jak najbardziej może. Jest bardzo cierpliwy – poinformowała Natasha. – Daj sobie spokój, Thor.

\- Nie widzę powodu, by… - Przez pokój przeleciał pojedynczy klocek, uderzając prosto w jeden ze sporników wieży na tyle mocno, by go oddzielić od reszty budowli. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po czym całość runęła, upadając na ziemię i zostawiając Thora trzymającego odłączony szczyt i wpatrującego się w szczątki z rozczarowaniem na twarzy. – To było niespodziewane.

Usadowiony na jednym z pozostałych stolików, z łokciami na zgiętych kolanach, Clint podrzucił kolejną cegiełkę w powietrze, chwytając ją zgrabnym ruchem nadgarstka.

\- Nie utrudniaj tego – poradził z uśmiechem, szczerząc się przez krótki moment. – Odłóż zabawki i cofnij się, Iskierko.

\- Twoje metody są zawsze niehonorowe – odparł Thor, krocząc w kierunku łucznika i wciąż trzymając czubek wieży w ręku.

Clint ze śmiechem obrócił się w miejscu i, wyrzucając stopy przed siebie, odbił od stołu, zwiększając w ten sposób dystans między sobą a Gromowładnym.

\- Stary, nie jestem na tyle głupi, żeby z tobą zadzierać! – Biegał po ławkach, przeskakując nad pudłami klocków i zostawiając za sobą krzyczące, wymachujące pięściami dzieci.

\- Cóż, kiedyś musiało się to zdarzyć – ocenił Bruce z sąsiedniego stołu. Potrząsając głową i próbując ukryć uśmiech, wrócił do tabletu, pokazując starszym dzieciom, które zgromadziły się wokół niego, jak obsługiwać program graficzny. – Tutaj obracasz obraz i możesz obliczyć siłę naporu…

Tony przechylił się przez jego ramię, ignorując rozlegający się nagle hałas wywołany czymś, co było prawdopodobnie Clintem oraz jakimiś Lego spadającymi na podłogę.

\- Nie, nie, możemy zrobić to lepiej, podnieść tutaj do…

\- O nie. Nie, nawet nie próbuj, Tony, ty… - Bruce trzymał geniusza poza zasięgiem ekranu, gdy ten próbował przejąć urządzenie. Starkowi pozostało jedynie narzekać pod nosem, gdy doktor odtrącił jego ręce.

\- Okej! Sługusie! – Wskazał władczo na najbliższe dziecko, które odwróciło głowę w jego kierunku, unosząc jedną brew. – Dostosuj obliczenia, by uwzględnić trzydzieści dwa procent wzrostu w układzie elektrycznym.

Dziewczyna stuknęła jasnozielonym, błyszczącym paznokciem o tablet. Czarne włosy tworzyły mroczną aureolę wokół jej twarzy.

\- Ale czy to nie spowoduje zbyt dużego naprężenie w torach…

\- BAH! – wykrzyknął Tony, przez co wszyscy się zatrzymali.

\- Czy ty, czy właśnie powiedziałeś… Czy właśnie POWIEDZIAŁEŚ: „Bah”? – spytał Bruce, odchylając się na krześle. – To wydaje się dziwne. Nawet jak dla ciebie.

\- Bah – powtórzył Stark, machając ręką. – Dobrze, Cynthia? – zapytał dziewczynę, która przeglądała program.

\- Hę – mruknęła, kiwając głową. – Nie wiedziałam, że Lego może się spontanicznie zapalić.

Inżynier spojrzał na nią, a jego usta drgnęły, gdy dzieci wybuchły śmiechem.

\- Jesteś… jesteś okropną istotą ludzką – powiedział jej, starając się brzmieć surowo. – Przez resztę wieczoru jesteś na służbie Dummy’ego.

\- A niech mnie, tak – odparła, podnosząc się na równe nogi i wywołując śmiech. Dummy wraz ze swoimi grzeczniejszymi braćmi pomagał przy montażu bazy. U i Butterfingers byli szybcy w swojej pracy, za to Dummy wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany przekopywaniem koszy i pudeł w poszukiwaniu różowych klocków. – Robisz bałagan, Dummy! – zawołała Cynthia, podskakując przez pokój.

\- To właśnie robi najlepiej – oświadczył Clint, chowając się za robotami, nadal jakimś cudem trzymając się poza zasięgiem Thora. Agent wyjrzał znad wspornika Dummy’ego. – Słuchaj, myślę, że bierzesz to trochę za… - Thor rzucił się do przodu, ale Barton zdążył mu się wymknąć. – Ależ ty uparty – mruknął, brzmiąc na urażonego.

\- Nie dziw się, w końcu przewróciłeś jego wieżę – stwierdził jeden z chłopców. Podrzucił rozpórkę w powietrze i Butterfingers złapał ją w locie. – To nie było miłe. – Rzucił element Dummy’emu, ale ten go zignorował. Plastik odbił się od jego „główki” i Clint złapał klocek, zanim ten zdążył uderzyć o ziemię.

\- A ty co, najmilszy policjant? – zapytał chłopca łucznik, odrzucając rozpórkę. – Dummy! Broń mnie! – Ramię Dummy’ego skierowało się na niego, przyjmując postawę, którą można było odebrać jako znak pogardy. – W porządku! Nie myśl, że następnym razem będę cię krył!

Thor sięgnął nad botem, który posłusznie usunął się z drogi. Clint ruszył biegiem, omijając dzieci, które śmiały się i krzyczały za nim.

\- Żadnego biegania – ogłosił Coulson, nie podnosząc głowy znad tabletu, jednocześnie stukając nerwowo palcami o blat stołu. – Więc. – Po drugiej stronie stołu organizatorzy grupy poprawili się na swoich miejscach, wyglądając na skrępowanych. Agent oszczędził im spojrzenia. – Odnawiacie swój certyfikat 501c po każdej zmianie przewodniczącego?

\- Cóż, chodzi o to, że jesteśmy studentami, więc certyfikat może dotrzymać tylko do czterech lat – zaczął John, a Coulson chwycił się za czoło, jakby cierpiał. – Nie?

\- Przynieście mi swoje dokumenty. – Phil westchnął. – Wszystkie.

\- Ale przecież…

\- Wszystkie – powtórzył Coulson. Roombas wkradł się na stół, pogwizdując mechanicznie, powoli się do nich zbliżając. Nawet nie patrząc w górę, agent chwycił klocek Lego i rzucił go w kierunku pustego rogu, co zaowocowało ogromnym hałasem, gdy Roombasy wyłoniły się ze swojej kryjówki pod stołem. – Nie znoszę tych robotów – oświadczył Coulson, gdy jeden ze studentów wydał z siebie wrzask i wdrapał się na swoje krzesło, zyskując tym spojrzenie mężczyzny. – Weź się w garść i przynieś swoje dokumenty.

\- Tak, proszę pana – powiedział chłopak, niepewnie stawiając nogę na podłodze. Pan Fantastyczny przetoczył się obok ze świstem, a dzieciak cofnął się tak szybko, że przewrócił krzesło.

Steve wiedział, że nie powinien się śmiać, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Tony wychwycił jego spojrzenie z drugiego końca pokoju i uśmiechnął się. Kapitan odwzajemnił gest, a brunet podszedł do nich, wciskając ręce w tylne kieszenie.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? – spytał geniusz.

\- Tak. Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś nam przyjechać. – Steve poklepał siedzenie obok siebie, a Tony z chęcią je zajął, sięgając po pudło z częściami. – Budujemy… - Steve spojrzał na małego chłopca obok siebie. – Venkata? Co budujemy?

\- Pierwszą pętlę z kolejki – poinformował chłopiec, nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Doskonale – skwitował Stark, sprawdzając schemat rzutem oka.

\- Jaka jest nasza przekąska na dzisiaj? – zapytała jedna z dziewcząt. Miała okrągłą, słoneczną twarz i wielkie, ciemne oczy otoczone rzędem rzęs.

\- Nie wiem, idź zapytaj idiotę w kapeluszu Szefa – odparł Tony.

\- Że co proszę? – spytał Nick Fury z drugiego końca pokoju, unosząc wielokolorowe pióropusze z gracją, o jaką Steve nikogo by nie podejrzewał. – Że co proszę, Stark? Masz coś do powiedzenia na temat sposobu, w jaki prowadzę tę operację? Bo jeśli tak, to na pewno wszyscy chcielibyśmy to usłyszeć.

\- Niezły kapelusz, Nick – pochwalił go Tony, a Steve pochylił głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech.

\- Wyglądam cholernie dobrze w tym kapeluszu, nawet nie waż się pomyśleć inaczej.

Jedna z dziewczynek skrzywiła się, słysząc to.

\- Pięćdziesiąt centów do słoika z przekleństwami, panie Fury.

\- Co? No dajcie spokój – zrzędził Nick, grzebiąc w kieszeni. – Phil, poratujesz dolarem?

\- Co drugie wtorki były wcześniej takie spokojne – westchnął inżynier. – Dlaczego do di… Do diaska, chciałem powiedzieć: „Do diaska” – sprostował, widząc krzywe spojrzenie dziewczynki obok. – Dlaczego, do diaska, przyprowadziłem was ze sobą? Szczególnie jego. Jak Fury się tu wplątał? Nie potrzebuję tego wszystkiego, jak do tego doszło?

\- Ponieważ lubisz towarzystwo. – Steve popchnął pudło z klockami w stronę Tony’ego. – Zabierz się do pracy, Stark.

Tony prychnął, ale spełnił prośbę blondyna.

\- Lepiej, żeby były ciasteczka. – Przez kilka minut panowała cisza, kiedy montowali kolejne klocki. – Steve?

\- Hmm? – Kapitan zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swoją pracę i z powrotem na schemat.

\- W tym tygodniu będę testować nowe repulsory. – Palce Tony’ego były prawie rozmazane przez szybkość, z jaką pracował. – Przydałoby się jakieś towarzystwo.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego i wrócił do swojej budowli.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – odparł Steve i starał się nie uśmiechać jak idiota, ale było to o wiele trudniejsze niż powinno. – Ale, uch… Jedno kino organizuje przegląd starych seriali i chciałbym iść. Masz ochotę przejść się ze mną?

Tony uniósł kącik ust.

\- Ty płacisz za bilety, ja kupuję popcorn. – Przez chwilę tylko się do siebie uśmiechali.

\- HEJ! Wracaj tu Barton! Agenci, zatrzymajcie tego człowieka!

Clint przebiegł obok z kapeluszem Szefa, przyciskając go do głowy ręką, ścigany przez grupę dzieciaków i Roombasy. Marissa obserwowała oddalającego się łucznika.

\- Powinnyśmy spróbować go przejąć? – zapytała Natashę.

Wdowa spojrzała na kapelusz oraz jego chwilowego właściciela z pogardą.

\- Niech chłopcy walczą o to kto tu rządzi, ale to i tak my będziemy w rzeczywistości kontrolować budowanie.

Dziewczynka uniosła plany.

\- Jestem za to trochę odpowiedzialna.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego obchodzi cię kto nosi ten głupi kapelusz i wrzeszczy o tym, jaki jest ważny? – Gdy Clint przebiegał obok, Natasha wystawiła stopę z lekkim westchnieniem. Ten przeskoczył nad nią, piejąc z radości. Wylądował z chichotem, ale Natasha uderzyła nogą w tył jego kolana, posyłając go na ziemię. – Oczywiście nie możesz pozwolić, by narażanie twojego projektu uszło im na sucho – wyjaśniła Natasha Marissie.

\- To… To wszystko twoja wina – oskarżył Steve’a Tony, a on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Rodzina, co zrobisz? – stwierdził retorycznie Kapitan. – Podasz mi kilka tych najdłuższych klocków?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A więc oto ostatni rozdział! Dziękujemy WSZYSTKIM, którzy wytrzymali z nami do końca oraz tym, którzy dopiero niedawno się dołączyli do naszego fanklubu Starka i Spółki. Tłumaczenie tej, jak i poprzednich części, było dla nas SAMĄ przyjemnością i cieszymy się, że mogłyśmy sprawdzić choć trochę radości osobom, które czytały nasze tłumaczenia. Niestety, to ostatni fik z tej serii jaki przetłumaczymy (info dla zainteresowanych: zostały jeszcze dwa opowiadania - jedno dosyć długie oraz jedno niedokończone). JEDNAK to nie oznacza, że nie będzie żadnych więcej tłumaczeń. Serdecznie zapraszam na profil Pacynki, która (jeśli los oraz czas dopiszą) będzie wstawiała kolejne tłumaczenia innych opowiadań, a być może nawet własne dzieła! *koniec reklamy*
> 
> Jeszcze raz dziękujemy! Trzymajcie się!!! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie wiersza Roberta Haydena "Te zimowe niedziele": S. Barańczak


End file.
